El cielo de Coyote
by HeyJudee
Summary: Quinn decide que un viaje puede ser justo lo que necesita para acabar con su bloqueo de escritora. Dudando entre la seguridad y el deseo tras conocer a Rachel Berry la sheriff local, Quinn no tiene idea de qué camino tomar teniendo a su novia Robin esperando por ella. Mientras que Rachel no puede creer que de verdad se ha enamorado... por primera vez en su vida. [ADAPTACIÓN LIBRO]
1. Chapter 1

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION. **_

_Sé que esperan actualización de los fics, pero estoy con problemas en mi brazo lo cual me dificulta escribir. Pero decidí dejarles esta historia que ya está adaptada y subiré un capitulo por día para entretenerlas._

_Háganme saber si les gusta… en unas horas subiré otro cap._

_¡Disfrútenla! _

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Quinn se sentó en el tráfico preguntándose por qué se le había ocurrido viajar a través de Dallas durante las horas pico. Ajustó el aire acondicionado, respiró hondo y trató de no pensar en el paquete de cigarrillos que guardaba con ella por si acaso.

— Si no estuviera tan condenadamente caliente — murmuró, ajustando el ventilador hacia ella. No era más que mediados de mayo, pero el calor del verano ya se mostraba a sí mismo. Ella miró cariñosamente a los cigarrillos y luego forzó sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera. No sabía por qué se atormentaba con ellos. Ella había estado en varias etapas de dejar de fumar en los últimos dos años, finalmente capaz de contar los días entre los cigarrillos en lugar de horas. Y esta vez, habían sido cuatro días. Bueno, tres días, nueve horas y un puñado de minutos. Pero, ¿quién está contando?

Su celular sonó, afortunadamente distrayéndola de la necesidad de nicotina que iba a tener. Ella sonrió cuando vio el número que se mostraba. Brenda se había ido casi tres meses, y Quinn se sorprendió de lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga.

— Hola — saludó.

— Hey, chiquilla.

Quinn sonrió. — No me puedes llamar chiquilla. Tengo treinta y siete.

— Sí, y yo tengo cincuenta y siete años, eso te hace una chiquilla, querida.

Quinn se echó a reír. Brenda había estado llamándole chiquilla desde que se habían conocido, hace ocho años. Ella fingió estar ofendida, pero, sinceramente, echaría de menos el nombre cariñoso si Brenda se detuviera.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es el desierto? ¿Aun echas de menos a la ciudad?

— Te lo dije, esto no es el desierto. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy en Santa Fe. Me he movido más arriba en la montaña y ahora estoy mirando a través de un cañón, viendo los hermosos acantilados de arenisca que inspiraron a Georgia O'Keefe. Oh, Quinn, deberías verlas en las mañanas. Es impresionante.

Quinn asintió. — Así que supongo que eso significa que estás pintando. ¿Cómo va eso?

— Oh, cariño, me gusta muchísimo la libertad de expresarme de esta manera. Ha sido muy edificante estar aquí, ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. Había conocido a Brenda Granbury en una clase de escritura hace ocho años, cuando la rica viuda decidió que estaba lista para escribir su primera novela. Un poco excéntrico, bien, muy excéntrica pero habían congeniado a pesar de la diferencia de edad de veinte años. Y con los años, Quinn había visto como Brenda intentó la escritura, la escultura, la cerámica y ahora la pintura.

— Hay un artista en el interior, a la espera de salir — dijo Brenda en más de una ocasión. Así, Quinn la animó en todas sus actividades, a pesar de que sabía que Brenda no tenía una onza de talento artístico. A Brenda le hacía feliz probar y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

— Bueno, me alegro de que estés disfrutando. — Quinn avanzó lentamente a lo largo del tráfico. — ¿Tiene planes de regresar pronto? Echo de menos nuestras cenas

Semanales.

— Oh, te echo de menos, Quinn, pero no echo de menos la ciudad en absoluto. De hecho, me he mudado de la casa de campo aquí en Coyote después de sólo unos pocos días, me trasladé a una de las casas de verano al pie de la montaña. — Ella hizo una pausa. — Un grupo interesante de personas viven aquí, Quinn. Artistas todas. Y, me parece que he encontrado a mí misma en una meca lesbiana.

—Oh, Brenda, por favor! Tu gaydar no existe. — Quinn encendió el aire acondicionado de nuevo ya que el tráfico volvió a pararse.

—Eso no es justo. Estabas fingiendo ser hetero. Eso debería ser ilegal.

—No estaba fingiendo ser hetero!

—Quinn, querida, ¡todavía pretendes serlo!—

—¡No lo hago! El hecho de que yo no he anunciado públicamente que soy gay no significa que me esté escondiendo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es necesario que la gente sepa todo acerca de ti?

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora dime, ¿cómo va el libro?

Quinn cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio. —Ya viene.

—Supongo que eso significa que todavía tienes el bloqueo del escritor.

—No me gusta ese término, Brenda. No hay tal cosa como el bloqueo del escritor. O tienes una historia que contar o no se tiene. No tiene nada que ver con el llamado bloqueo del escritor.

—¿Y?

Quinn se deslizó a través del tráfico, con los ojos mirando al frente. —Y supongo que no tengo una historia que contar.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso?

—¿Un descanso de qué? ¿No escribir?

—Una ruptura de ahí, de la ciudad. Ven a quedarte conmigo por un tiempo — sugirió

Brenda. —Coyote es un pueblo precioso.

—¿En Nuevo México? Brenda, en verano, el calor de Dallas es suficiente, luego, no quiero ir al desierto.

Brenda se rio. —Estaba a 5°C cuando me levanté esta mañana. Era una maravilla.

¿A cuánto estaba allí a las 8 a.m.? ¿24°C y húmedo?

—Oh, Brenda, no es sólo eso.— Ella miró con cansancio el tráfico. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con Robin?

—¡Dios mío, ¿es que todavía está en la foto?

—Ella vive conmigo, Brenda. Por supuesto que está en la imagen.

—Algo que todavía no logro comprender. No es como si estuvieras enamorada de la mujer.

—Siento mucho que no lo veas, pero yo la quiero, Brenda.

—Te encanta el chocolate también. Dije amor, cariño.

Lamentablemente, Quinn sabía que tenía razón, pero ella se negó a dar a Brenda más munición en lo que se refería a Robin.

Después de dos años de noviazgo informal, el complejo de departamentos donde vivía Robin se vendió y el alquiler casi se duplicó. Quinn hizo lo que sentía cualquier amigo haría. Ella ofreció su lugar hasta que Robin pudiera encontrar algo más. Robin se mudó a la habitación de Quinn, no la de invitados, y ahora, seis meses después, Quinn supuso que había dejado de buscar un lugar propio.

Y no estaba tan mal, de verdad. Se llevaban bien. Y Robin sabía cocinar, algo que

Quinn odiaba hacer. Así que, aunque el sexo no era alucinante o frecuente era suficiente para mantener su relación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Brenda, sacudiendo a Quinn de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Nuevo México?

—Sería bueno para ti, Quinn. Un cambio de escenario.

—No sé, Brenda. — Miró el tráfico sin fin por delante de ella y suspiró, su mirada hacia el escondite de cigarrillos. —Dime otra vez cómo está la temperatura hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION. **_

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

—¿Nuevo México? ¿Pero por qué?

Quinn miró a su cama, que estaba llena de ropa que había sacado de su armario y cajones, pantalones vaqueros, pantalones cortos y casi todos las camisetas propiedad de Quinn. ¿En caso de que ella realmente confiara en el consejo de Brenda en el equipaje? Ropa casual, querida. Toda casual. Tal vez no estaría de más echar algunos pantalones y una blusa elegante o dos.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Hmm?— Miró a Robin, olvidando que ella estaba aún en la habitación. —Lo siento. ¿Qué?

—¿Te pregunté por qué vas a Nuevo México?—

Ella hizo una pausa. —Para escribir. Tengo de plazo hasta octubre y estoy en la página veinte. Brenda parece pensar que un cambio de escenario haría maravillas.

—Seguramente no vas a estar fuera hasta octubre, Quinn.

—No. Pero siempre puedes venir de visita, ya sabes. — Las palabras salieron antes de que Quinn pudiera detenerlas. Brenda parecía pensar que era la presencia de Robin en su departamento, en su vida, la que estaba causando el bloqueo del escritor de Quinn. Por supuesto, Quinn no tenía un bloqueo de escritor.

—Bueno, supongo que podría tomar un largo fin de semana aquí y allá. Incluso podría tomar un tiempo prolongado en julio, tal vez.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Ya veremos. Puede que no tenga tiempo para más de un fin de semana ocasional, Robin. Esto realmente va a ser un viaje de trabajo.

—Nunca he estado en Santa Fe.

—Brenda ya no está en Santa Fe. Hay algunos pequeños pueblos en las montañas, está en Coyote.— Quinn dobló la ropa que había tirado en la cama, sorprendida por la emoción que sentía.

Tal vez Brenda tenía razón. Un cambio de escenario podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha su escritura.

—Bueno, yo sé que te voy a extrañar — dijo Robin mientras se movía detrás de Quinn, acercándola.

Quinn resistió el impulso de quedarse rígida. En su lugar, se volteó en los brazos de Robin, dio la bienvenida a sus suaves besos. Ella ni siquiera protestó cuando Robin la tiró a la cama, su peso aplastante sobre las prolijamente dobladas camisetas. Cuando la mano de Robin se deslizó dentro de sus bragas, Quinn observó distraída que había que volver a doblar sus camisetas de nuevo, tal vez incluso lavarlas y secarlas para quitar las arrugas.

_Me pregunto si tengo que llevar una chaqueta..._

Brenda estudió su pintura, preguntándose por qué sus acantilados de piedra arenisca no se parecían en nada a la vista que se extendía ante ella. Bueno, los colores estaban allí, por lo menos.

—Parece encantador, Simone.

Brenda se volvió, sonriendo a la joven menuda que con paciencia le enseñaba a pintar y que insistía en llamarla Simone. Harmony llevaba su habitual blanco. Hoy era un largo, vestido cómodo, sus sandalias y dedos de los pies pintadas sólo se asomaban por debajo del dobladillo.

—¿Adorable? Yo no iría tan lejos,— dijo.

—Debes tener paciencia. Tus colores son magníficos hoy en día.— Harmony le entregó un pequeño cristal que estaba apretando. —Aquí. Aprieta firmemente.

Siente la energía,— dijo en voz baja.

Brenda hizo lo que le dijo, imaginando pulsos de energía vibrante del cristal que tenía en la mano. Ella guardaría el cristal después, para agregarlo a la creciente colección que tenía. Harmony y Sunshine parecían tener una fuente inagotable de ellos.

—Ariel me ha dicho que tienes una amiga que viene. Debes estar excitada.

—Sí, una joven amiga de Dallas. Es una escritora. Ella encajará aquí perfectamente.

—Yo no leo mucho, me temo. ¿Qué ha escrito?

—Ella escribe una serie de detectives privados. Ella está trabajando en el número siete. Los personajes. Paul y Jennifer. Pretenden ser una pareja casada en los libros

Harmony negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento. Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

Brenda se encogió de hombros. — Los tres primeros libros de la serie fueron los mejores vendidos. Los últimos tres, bueno, nunca digas a Quinn esto, pero los tres últimos realmente apestaban.

—Ven a cenar esta noche, Simone. Sunshine dice que Ariel tiene una nueva jovencita y queremos conocerla.

Brenda resopló. —No sé por qué. Ella tendrá otra nueva jovencita la próxima semana.

Harmony se rio. —A ella le gusta estar ocupada, ¿no?

Brenda sonrió. Sí, Rachel o Ariel, como Harmony y Sunshine la llamaban estaba siempre ocupada con las mujeres jóvenes que parecían acudir a ella. Se había convertido en amiga de la sheriff del condado, pero hacía mucho tiempo perdió la cuenta del número de mujeres que Rachel había traído alrededor.

* * *

Brenda se abanicó mientras esperaba el avión de Quinn. Su sombrero de paja y gafas de sol de gran tamaño no hicieron nada para evitar el sol del mediodía en la bahía. Por mucho que había disfrutado de su estancia en Santa Fe y pasar interminables horas visitando las galerías de arte, se alegraba de que ella se había movido más arriba en las montañas. No hace frío, por cualquier medio, no en este momento del año, pero las temperaturas durante el día tenían todavía para llegar a los 27°C. Aquí en Santa Fe bajo un cielo sin nubes, se imaginó que ya estaba por encima de 32°C , recordándole el maldito calor de Dallas.

Tal vez por eso sólo dos personas habían desafiado el patio para el almuerzo. La parrilla del aeropuerto famosa por sus hamburguesas con chile verde, le dijeron que estaba lleno por dentro, el aire acondicionado tarareando silenciosamente en segundo plano. Pero Brenda estaba ansiosa de ver a su amiga, así que se sentó en el borde de la terraza, viendo como un avión se preparaba para aterrizar.

—Vuelo cuatrocientos treinta y nueve de Albuquerque, ahora se acerca.

—Finalmente—, murmuró. Se puso de pie, viendo como el avión tocó tierra, las ruedas rebotando una sola vez, y luego rodó sin problemas el resto de la pista corta. Era un pequeño jet, conteniendo una veintena de personas, pero en este miércoles dudaba que estuviera medio lleno.

Pasando al borde del patio, ella miró hacia el sol mientras miraba la escotilla abierta y las escaleras de descenso. Quinn fue la cuarta en desembarcar, una gran mochila al hombro, y Brenda sonrió, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su joven amiga. Ella vio como Quinn apartó el pelo rubio de su frente, entonces se puso sus propias gafas de sol.

—Katie — Brenda saludó, mirando como Quinn se cubrió ojos y levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

Brenda bajó las escaleras del patio, sus sandalias haciendo clic en el asfalto caliente mientras se apresuraba hacia el avión. Ella se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo, y luego sorprendida por un golpe rápido en el brazo.

—Dijiste que no estaba caliente aquí—, Quinn le recordó, sus ojos moviéndose sobre el asfalto brillante a su alrededor.

Brenda sonrió. —Te dije que no estaba caliente, donde me alojaba. ¿Por qué crees que me mudé a la montaña?

Quinn se giró en un círculo para ver su entorno, sus ojos se abrieron a las hermosas mesas y mesetas en la distancia. Se volvió hacia Brenda, deslizando sus gafas de sol en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Pero es hermoso, Brenda. No he estado aquí en diez años o más.

—Estamos en un aeropuerto, querida. No es hermoso. Fuera de allí, — señaló. —Ahora eso es hermoso.— Ella cogió del brazo a Quinn. —¿Cuánto equipaje traes?

Quinn le dio una sonrisa irónica. —Dos maletas un poco grandes.

Brenda meneó la cabeza. —Te dije que empacaras casual, ¿no? Jeans, shorts y similares. — Ella señaló a sí misma. —He usado estos mismos pantalones capri tres veces esta semana.

Quinn sonrió. —No creo que eso es algo que sea publicado. Lavas la ropa, ¿verdad?

Quiero decir, sé que tienes un ama de casa en Dallas, pero sabes cómo lavar la ropa, ¿no es así?

—No soy tan mimada, Quinn. Por supuesto que sé lavar. Sólo decidí no hacerlo.

Quinn puso los ojos. —No me digas que tienes a alguien que lo hace por aquí?

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Me niego a rebajarme a ese nivel. Ella viene una vez a la semana y ha funcionado muy bien. De hecho, estoy pensando en que venga más a menudo. Es una cocinera maravillosa.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —¿Tendré que tomar ventaja de este servicio?

—Mi casa es tu casa, querida—, dijo Brenda con una ola de su mano.

—Este podría ser un buen verano, después de todo.

—Me alegro de que no te empeñes en hacer cosas en Santa Fe hoy. Está demasiado caliente para caminar por las calles.

Quinn sonrió. —Pero me dijiste, que es un calor seco.

—Eso fue sólo para llegar aquí. Vendremos una noche cuando se enfríe un poco, comer comida mexicana, quedarnos una noche, y luego ir a las galerías la mañana siguiente. Y sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo, Quinn, ya que he comprado en Dallas antes, cuando estaba a 38°C. Tal vez sea mi edad. Me parece que no puede tolerar más el calor.

Quinn estudió a su amiga cuando ella las sacó de Santa Fe y se dirigió a la carretera interestatal. Brenda se veía diferente. Pero tal vez era sólo la ropa casual, la blusa sin mangas. Quinn levantó las cejas juntas. El brillante lápiz labial rojo de Brenda faltaba. Quinn se acercó. ¡Dios mío! ¿ella no tenía ningún tipo de maquillaje?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quítate esas gafas de sol ridículas.

—¿Para qué?—

Quinn se acercó y se los quitó, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Qué?

—La Brenda que conozco ni siquiera salía de su habitación sin maquillaje, y mucho menos de su casa. ¿Qué tienes que te ha pasado?

—Dame eso—, dijo Brenda, cogiendo las gafas de sol de Quinn y de volver a ponerlos en su rostro. —Nada ha sucedido. Esto es sólo una nueva etapa en mi vida, querida.

—Creo que la pintura era la nueva fase.

—Sí, lo es. Y he conocido a gente maravillosa aquí, todo tipo de gente... tierra.

—¿Terroso?

Brenda agitó la mano. —Natural. Pacífica.

—Oh Dios, no has dejado de afeitarte, ¿verdad?

—No, todavía me afeito y me baño, Quinn. Pero tienes razón. ¿Puedes verme en

Dallas, así en público?

—¿Por lo tanto, has dejado de usar maquillaje? ¿Para qué?

—He renunciado a mí misma la decoración, sí. Era como si yo estaba tratando en ocultar el verdadero yo debajo del maquillaje y la ropa y diamantes.

Los ojos de Quinn viajaron a los dedos de Brenda. Faltaban los tres anillos, que Quinn nunca la había visto sin ellos. —Brenda, por favor, dime que no te has unido a una secta y te han estado lavando el cerebro.

Brenda se rio, golpeando la pierna de Quinn cariñosamente. —Oh, Quinn, cariño, nada tan emocionante, me temo. Tengo cincuenta y siete años Quinn, y por primera vez en más años de los que recuerdo, estoy en medio de extraños. Ellos no saben nada de mi pasado, de mi marido, de la riqueza que tengo. Un día, mientras yo todavía estaba en Santa Fe, me vestía, maquillaba mi cara, buscaba el elegante vestido perfecto, para llevar a la cena, viendo mis joyas de pronto me di cuenta.

Nadie me conocía aquí. Yo no tenía que vestirme para la ocasión. Si quería llevar los pantalones cortos de lino fresco que yo había comprado, nadie pensaría que estaba mal vestida.

—Brenda, he estado diciéndote durante años que no tenías que vestirte para la ocasión. El ya no está.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero era un hábito después de veinticinco años. Todos sus supuestos amigos todavía piensan que me casé con él sólo por su dinero. Así que tuve que ser muy cuidadosa.

Quinn sonrió. —Bueno, él tenía treinta años más que tú.

—Te lo diré ahora, Quinn, nunca estuve enamorada de él. Me importaba y aprendí a quererlo a través de los años, pero nunca fue mi amor. Y algo de lo que sus amigos se sorprenderían es que él era un hombre muy fuerte, pero era impotente. — Ella susurró la última palabra.

Quinn sonrió. —Por lo tanto, te casaste con él por su dinero.

Brenda se encogió de hombros. —Yo crecí en la Beaver Creek, Oklahoma. Era un logro sólo para graduarse de la preparatoria.

—Tenías veinticinco años cuando lo conociste. Difícilmente en la prepa.

—Veinticuatro años y no importaba. Yo todavía estaba en Beaver Creek. La mejor camarera que el salón Beaver había tenido, en caso que no lo haya mencionado antes.

—Lo hiciste, pero todavía no entiendo porque te has dejado de repente de preocupar por tu aspecto.

Brenda se rio. —Quinn, querida, la simple verdad es que no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo por más tiempo. ¿No lo ves? En Dallas, cerca de nuestros viejos amigos, en torno a las mujeres de nuestros amigos, tuve que jugar un papel. Y yo era buena en eso, lo admito. Pero aquí, ya no aplica.

—Pero Brenda, no puedes simplemente dejarte llevar sólo porque estás lejos de tus amigos normales y tu vida normal.

—Quinn, me veo como si me dejo llevar?

—En realidad, no, te ves maravillosa—, admitió Quinn. Su piel normalmente pálida tenía un brillo saludable. Incluso su estilo de pelo había cambiado. El estilo de pelo rociado aburrido que normalmente lucía, lo había cortado y dejado natural.

Bueno, lo más natural como una botella de color de pelo rubio le conseguirá.

—Gracias. Me siento de maravilla. Y no puedo esperar para conocer a todos. Pero Quinn, tienes que prometer que mantendrás un diálogo con mente abierta.

—Brenda, yo soy la persona más abierta que conoces.

—En tus sueños, cariño.— Brenda señaló la ventana. —Ese es el Río Chama. Nos encontraremos con el lago pronto, pero los cañones de por aquí son magníficas. No vas a creer los colores, Quinn.

Quinn miró por la ventana, por primera vez, admirando el paisaje mientras subían más arriba en las montañas. Difícil creer que esa misma mañana, ella estaba luchando con el tráfico alrededor del aeropuerto de Dallas y ahora aquí estaba, lejos de la ciudad y todo su ruido y bullicio.

Brenda desaceleró cuando la carretera llegó a una intersección. Señaló rápidamente a su derecha. —Taos está hacia allá,— ella dijo mientras se metía en el carril de la izquierda. —Coyote es por este camino.

—¿Qué es exactamente Coyote?—

—Oh, es sólo un punto en el mapa, en realidad. Ellos tienen una muy bonita casa de campo, sin embargo. Me quedé allí tres días. Pero la zona está llena de casas de veraneo, más propios y alquilados a artistas. Tuve la suerte de encontrar una para alquilar durante el verano —. Ella miró rápidamente a Quinn. —Me está costando una pequeña fortuna, pero apenas importa. Bien vale la pena. No puedo esperar para que veas la vista en las mañanas. El amanecer sólo trae todo a la vida. Ahora sé por qué Georgia O'Keefe encontró inspiración allí.

—¿En Coyote—, preguntó Quinn. —¿Dónde estás viviendo?

—Oh, sí, querida. Los lugareños dicen que ella venía a menudo a pintar los acantilados. Incluso hay fotos de ella en la panadería.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Hay árboles reales, Brenda? Aparte de estos,—

dijo, señalando a los pequeños árboles que adornaban el paisaje.

—¿Arboles?—

—Quiero decir, no me llevas a un desierto con acantilados, ¿verdad?

Brenda se rio. —Te lo prometo, no hay desierto. Bueno, lo llaman el alto desierto, pero en realidad, hay árboles. Es muy hermoso, Quinn. Y más arriba en las montañas, hay pinos y bosque.

Quinn asintió, disfrutando del paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad cuando Brenda llevó más profundamente en el desierto. Podría ser divertido, pensó. Y si no lo era, siempre podría encabezar regresar a Dallas en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, dime acerca de estas nuevas amigas suyas,— Quinn sugirió. —¿Y por qué tengo que tener la mente abierta?

—Bueno, están Sunshine y Harmony. No tengo ni idea de cuales sean sus nombres reales o su edad. Están en algún lugar entre veinte y cuarenta. Muy terrenas.

Están por los cristales.

—¿Sunshine y Harmony? ¿Es una broma?

—Oh, no. Harmony me está enseñando a pintar. Es muy talentosa. Ella tiene su propia galería en Santa Fe.

—¿Harmony? ¿Quién nombra a su hija Harmony?

Brenda suspiró. —Quinn, te dije de mantener una mente abierta. Son muy agradables. Ahora su amiga Starlight, que es un poco extraña.

Quinn puso los ojos. —Sólo estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Starlight?

—Obviamente, esos no son sus nombres reales, Quinn. Eso es sólo los que usan. Harmony tiene la costumbre de nombrar a las personas. Parece seguir.

—Está bien. ¿Quién más?

—Bueno, yo no puedo esperar para que conozcas a la sheriff.

—¿La sheriff? ¿Eres amiga del sheriff?

—Sí. Es algo especial. Te lo juro, Quinn, si tuviera curiosidad por jugar para tu equipo, a ella sería a la que escogería. Ella tiene este magnetismo sobre ella. No puedo explicarlo.

—¡Dios mío, Brenda!

—Lo digo en serio. No creas que no he pensado en darle al lesbianismo una oportunidad, sólo a causa de ella.

Quinn se echó a reír. —No le das una oportunidad, Brenda. O lo eres o no lo eres.

—Bueno, eso no ha detenido a un desfile de jóvenes rubias lanzársele, la mayoría de ellas heteros y curiosas. Al parecer, ella es muy talentosa.

—¿Y qué? ¿Les enseña? ¿Sexo?

Brenda sonrió. —¿Qué harías tú, querida, si las rubias de veinte años estuvieran pidiéndote compartir tu cama?

—Brenda, tengo treinta y siete años de edad. Las de veinte y tantos no ruegan por compartir mi cama. Y si lo hicieran, yo las envío directo al hogar de su madre, eso es lo que yo haría.

Brenda asintió mientras hacía un desvío de la carretera. —Sí. Me temo que sí, chiquilla. Rachel, sin embargo, no parece tener ese problema. — Brenda miró a Quinn. —Por supuesto, ella no tiene treinta y siete años. De hecho, no tengo ni idea de su edad, tampoco. Joven, estoy segura.

Quinn respiró hondo. —Bueno, por lo que has mencionado tres son las hadas de tierra y una maniática sheriff de sexo. ¿Has conocido cualquier persona normal, Brenda?

Brenda se echó a reír, ya que alcanzaron una subida. —Para eso te tengo a ti, cariño.

—Oh, Dios mío,— murmuró Quinn. Se agarró al tablero, sus ojos que exploraban la inmensidad delante de ella.

Brenda asintió. —Esas fueron mis palabras exactas, según creo, cuando las vi por primera vez.

Quinn señaló. —¿Las montañas allí, es Taos?

—No, no. Taos es hacia el este.— Brenda hizo un gesto a su ventana. —Esto es realmente sur, de dónde venimos. El Pico Polvadera tiene más de tres mil metros de altura. Sin embargo, los principales cañones están a nuestro norte. Aprenderás mucho más sobre la zona de Rachel. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ser tu guía turístico. Ella es muy conocedora de la zona.

—Espera. ¿Rachel? ¿La persona que muere por el sexo?

—Ella es realmente muy agradable, Quinn.

—Uh-huh. Y vamos a tener tanto en común. Estoy en una monógama, relación de compromiso. Y ella se dedica a enseñar a las chicas heterosexuales cómo tener relaciones sexuales. Sabes lo que pienso sobre las mujeres promiscuas, Brenda.

Te meten en problemas de una manera u otra a morir.

—Bueno, si tu dejas su vida sexual fuera, creo que veras que tienen algo en común.

Aparte de ti, ella es probablemente la persona más normal que conozco aquí. Es por eso que sé que van a llevarse bien.

—Brenda, ya sabes cómo soy. Nunca he estado en toda la escena del sexo casual,— dijo con un gesto del brazo. —Creo que es repugnante, en realidad. Quiero decir, no somos animales. No vamos a coger como conejos.

—Obviamente no lo eres, querida.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sabes lo que eso significa, no es necesario que te lo deletree.

Quinn cogió el tablero de nuevo cuando Brenda giró en un camino de tierra lleno de baches. —Ya sabes a dónde vas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la carretera principal, iríamos a

Coyote. Vamos a ir allí mañana y yo te mostraré por aquí. Este camino nos llevará a nuestra casa de verano, Quinn. Te va a encantar.

—Estoy segura de que lo haré, Brenda. Pero, ¿tienes algún vecino?,—-preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de los árboles, las rocas y otras pequeñas cosas.

—No vecinos cercanos como en la ciudad, por supuesto que no. La casa donde nos quedamos tiene más de doscientos hectáreas. He caminado la mayor parte de

ellas.— Quinn miró. La Brenda que conocía no caminaba. De hecho, era conocida por subir en su coche y conducir hasta el final de su entrada para comprobar el correo.

Cerró los ojos. ¡Dios, espero que no le haya sido lavado el cerebro por algún culto terrenal!

—¿Qué?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Nada, es que ... ¿estás caminando?

—Ya te digo, querida, esta es la mejor cosa que he hecho en mi vida por mí misma.

Me conoces desde hace años, Quinn. Tú sabes que yo tengo en realidad nunca he estado por la naturaleza y toda esa mierda —, dijo con una carcajada. —Pero aquí, en realidad estoy aprendiendo los nombres de las plantas, si puedes creer eso.

—Bueno, no puedo—, murmuró Quinn. Entonces, mientras miraba, —Mi Dios.

—Oh, si. Hermoso.

La gran casa de adobe quedó a la vista, pero no era la casa lo que llamó la atención de Quinn. No, los acantilados que se extendía detrás de la casa. La piedra arenisca roja reflejaba el sol de la tarde, lo que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras los admiraba.

—Oh, Brenda, ahora veo por qué te encanta aquí.

—Te dije que mi vista era increíble. La casa está construida de manera que los acantilados son visibles desde casi todos los ángulos.

Tan pronto como Brenda se estacionó, Quinn estaba fuera, con los brazos extendidos. El calor que ella esperaba estaba ausente. Era agradable, seco. El aire olía a fresco.

—¿Arboles de pino, Brenda?—-preguntó ella.

—Pinos de piñón y matorrales de roble, principalmente. Hay algunos pinos ponderosa mezclados, sobre todo en las zonas más húmedas y más arriba en las montañas.

Quinn sonrió. —Y sabes los nombres de los árboles. Oh dios.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_Martes 13!_

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

Rachel miró a su cama, mirando a la joven dormida, deseando poder recordar su nombre. Cerró los ojos. ¿Tiffany? ¿Bethany? Se frotó la cara, oliendo los restos de su ejercicio amoroso. Tal vez ella lo disfrutaría más si pudiera recordar sus nombres. Ella finalmente se metió al cuarto de baño. Ella cerró la puerta antes de encender la luz. Se quedó allí desnuda, el espejo reflejándola.

Se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno de ellas, un moretón en su pecho derecho. No hay duda de que la rubia la había mordido mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Y dos, ella necesitaba un corte de pelo. No hizo caso a la contusión, y empezó a cepillarse el pelo oscuro que le cubría las orejas, tratando de meter los extremos errantes. Ella hábilmente evitó mirar sus propios ojos en el espejo. Ya sabía lo que reflejaría, un vacío que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más difícil de ocultar. Sexo ocasional con una linda joven era una cosa. Pero maldita sea, ella no tenía veinte años ya. Apenas podía seguir arriba.

¿Yo realmente lo creo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras entraba en la ducha. Tal vez fue un poco más allá todo eso. Saltar de cama en cama en la universidad era considerado un logro, pero diablos, ella "Se estaba poniendo vieja" Metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Su cumpleaños se acercaba rápidamente y estaba horrorizada.

Treinta y era demasiado joven para una crisis. Seguro que ella podía esperar hasta cuarenta para eso. Se dio la vuelta, dejando que el agua caliente rebotara en la espalda. Tal vez tenía que hablarlo con Brenda. Sorprendentemente, se había convertido en amiga de la mujer mayor. Tal vez porque en comparación con Harmony y las niñas, Brenda parecía casi normal. Por supuesto, el canto Indio que había tomado era sospechoso. Y Rachel no sabía por qué había aceptado mostrarle a su amiga escritora los alrededores.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de mentir y decirle que le gustaban sus libros cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera podía hacerlo a través del último.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando oyó la puerta de la ducha. Tiffany o Bethany estaban allí, completamente desnuda, con los ojos viajando por el cuerpo húmedo de Rachel.

— Tú eres algo más, Sheriff. — Una cuidada mano manicurada se extendió, las uñas arañando levemente el pecho de Rachel. — Mi novio podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti.

— ¿Sí? Tal vez le puedes enseñar — Rachel murmuró antes de tirar de la joven en la ducha con ella.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—

Quinn se dio la vuelta, con los ojos todavía cerrados. ¿Cantos? Hacía poco que se habían ido a la cama, ¿qué era lo que hacía Brenda, cantaba? Quinn se sentó y se apoyó en los codos, escuchando. Ella estaba sorprendida por el suave color rosado que se refleja en los acantilados, que la saludó por su ventana abierta.

¿Amaneciendo? ¿Ya?

Ella se recostó. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche.

Tomar agua, hacer pis, algo. Nunca dormir como un tronco toda la noche. Pero aun así, ¿que hacía levantada a estas horas? Para cantar ni más ni menos. Pero ella no podía volver a dormir, el canto monótono iba a la deriva a través de la ventana. Tiró de la cobija, disfrutando de la frescura del aire fresco por la mañana.

Cogió la bata del extremo de la cama, Quinn caminó descalza por la casa abierta, mirando. Dondequiera que miraba, los acantilados reflejaban la salida del sol.

Ahora sabía por qué no colgaban cortinas o persianas. ¿Quién quisiera cerrar este espectáculo?

Las puertas francesas estaban abiertas al patio, y ella caminó allí, finalmente, vio a

Brenda. Ella estaba sentada en una roca, no muy lejos de la extensión de la cubierta, con la cabeza moviéndose lentamente mientras continuaba cantando.

Para alguna razón, el sonido era reconfortante al salir el sol. Quinn miró un poco más de tiempo, y luego se deslizó en silencio hacia el interior, no quería molestar a Brenda. Ella haría café en su lugar. Sólo entonces miró su reloj.

— ¡Cinco y media! Esto es una locura — murmuró.

Pero pronto, esperando pacientemente le llegó el olor del café, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el mostrador de mármol, mirando la última de las gotas caer en la olla y llenar su taza. Después de su primer sorbo, dio una aprobación audible, volviéndose encontró a Brenda viéndola.

—¿Te gusta?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Un poco chiflado.

—Café de Piñón.

—¿Piñón? ¿Cómo el árbol?

Brenda pasó junto a ella, llenando su taza. —Sí, piñones.— Ella sonrió cuando ella tomó un sorbo. —Así que, ¿cómo dormiste, querida?

—Como una roca. Tenías razón. Dejar las ventanas abiertas era una buena idea. Tenía las cobijas hasta el cuello, sintiéndose casi como en invierno.

—Sí, es tan agradable dormir en el aire fresco, ¿no es así? Y hablando de aire fresco, me he dado cuenta de que no has fumado un solo cigarrillo desde que estás aquí.

Quinn miró. —En realidad, ni siquiera he pensado en ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Bueno, si no cuento el que fumé a la espera del aeropuerto, han pasado más de dos semanas.

—Maravilloso, querida. Yo sabía que podía hacerlo.

Quinn miró a su amiga mientras se servía más café. Ella todavía estaba sorprendida por su apariencia. La viuda rica de Dallas era considerada nada menos que glamorosa. Siempre impecablemente vestida, el maquillaje aplicado a la perfección y ni un pelo fuera de lugar. La mujer que estaba delante de ella ahora, vestida con pantalones de color caqui sueltas, mocasines de piel suave y una camisa de algodón de gran tamaño que parecía estar pintada a mano, nunca pasaría por aquella Brenda.

—Así que, ¿vas a decirme qué era todo ese ruido?

Brenda se rio, casi derramando el café. —Creo que debería ofenderme.

—Y creo que deberías haberme avisado. Pensé que era la mitad de la noche. Por supuesto, para algunos, las cinco y media es la mitad de la noche.

—Bueno, el ruido es una forma de meditación. Algunos lo llaman cantar indio, pero es un poco más que eso. Starlight ha estado enseñándome.

—Uh-huh, ya veo. Starlight. Figurate—, murmuró Quinn.

—Oh, Quinn, te dije que mantuvieras una mente abierta. Me pone afuera el cambio de signo de la madrugada. Soy completamente capaz de cerrar mi mente a todo. Es maravilloso. Es muy relajante. Tal vez deberías probarlo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que sea para mí, Brenda.

—Oh, bueno, yo también era así al principio. Pensé que era loco, pero Harmony dijo que podía ayudar con mi pintura.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo vas a mostrarme lo que has hecho?

—Oh, no lo sé, Quinn. Tal vez voy a ser como tú. No me dejas incluso echar un vistazo a tus libros hasta que los has terminado.

—Y tal vez eso fue un error. Tal vez el último no habría apestado si hubiese dejado que lo leyeras primero. — Brenda enarcó las cejas. —Bueno, los dos últimos, entonces.

Brenda asintió. —Realmente espero que serás capaz de escribir aquí, querida. Creo que estar aquí te permitirá limpiar tu mente.

—¿Por qué crees que mi mente necesita limpieza?

Brenda bajó la taza de café, mirando fijamente a Quinn a los ojos. —Debido a que no has escrito, y porque tus últimos libros eran hediondos. Creo que es necesario reorientar, conseguir algo nuevo en marcha.

—¿Apestan?

—No te ofendas, querida, pero sí, hediondos.

Quinn fue a llenar su taza de café, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Tienes razón. Ellos apestaban. Me siento como que estoy confundiendo su vida, no van a ninguna parte. Quiero decir, yo apenas conozco a estos personajes ya.

—Y eso es exactamente cómo los últimos libros han sido criticados detalladamente.

Y como fan que ha leído todos los libros que has escrito, no reconozco los caracteres. Mi único consejo, porque como tú sabes, no soy escritora, es hacer algo con ellos. Quiero decir, moverse a lo largo de su relación o hacer que pongan fin a esta tontería del gato y el ratón que han estado haciendo.

—¿Tonto?

—Sí, tonto. Al principio, quería que consigan juntos y que era lindo cómo pretendían casarse. Incluso asumir su flirteo parecía real, a pesar de que sé que no tienes idea de cómo ligar con un chico.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir de una manera agradable, querida, pero eres gay e incluso si pretendes ser hetero a veces, sigues siendo gay. Y he estado alrededor de ti en bares hetero antes y no tienes ni idea.

—¡No pretendo ser hetero!

—Cariño, tu editor no sabe que eres gay. Diablos, algunos de tus supuestos amigos no saben que eres gay.

—Brenda, sólo porque yo no lo haya anunciado, no quiere decir que no saben —. Brenda desestimó su comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—Como siempre, estamos hablando en círculos alrededor de este tema. Y si tú eliges a ser reservada sobre él, ese es tu negocio. Pero estábamos hablando de Jennifer y Paul.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Así que estás cansada de su coqueteo?

—Cariño, después de seis libros y ni siquiera se han besado... sí, es el momento de seguir adelante.

—De eso se trata. No sé a dónde ir. Simplemente no se siente correcto que ellos sean una pareja real. Me refiero a una pareja real que tiene relaciones sexuales. Sabes, yo los veo casi como un hermano y hermana, así que tengan sexo es sencillamente asqueroso.

Brenda le palmeó la mano. —Ya se te ocurrirá algo, pero por favor, no mantengas la misma línea. No estoy segura de que tus lectores podrían sufrir otra de lo mismo.

Quinn miró por las ventanas, el sol ya plenamente en los acantilados, los rosas suaves de los cañones cambiando a uno más naranja brillante. Ella no podía decidir qué color era más hermoso.

—Creo que voy a tomar unos días para relajarme, Brenda, después abriré de nuevo el libro. Puede que tengas razón. Estar aquí podría ser bueno para mí.

—Vamos a tener un gran tiempo, querida. De hecho. — Su sentencia fue interrumpida por un golpe rápido en las puertas del patio sólo unos segundos antes de que abriera.

Brenda sonrió. —Esa será Harmony.

—¡Dios mío, apenas son las seis!

Una mujer pequeña con una larga cabellera rubia entró, su vestido blanco le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Hizo una pausa, tomó una respiración profunda.

—Ahhh, Piñón,— murmuró, cerrando los ojos. A continuación, miró, asintiendo brevemente a Quinn. —¿Cómo estás esta mañana, Simone?

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron y ella miró rápidamente hacia atrás, preguntándose quién demonios era Simone. Sus ojos se abrieron más, cuando Brenda le respondió.

—Maravillosamente bien, Harmony. Buenos días a ti. Esta es mi amiga, Quinn. Quinn, esta es Harmony.

Quinn miró fijamente, tratando de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro. —Hola... Harmony.

—Oh.— Harmony abrió los brazos. —Esa energía negativa, Simone. ¿La sientes?

—Oh, sí.

Harmony le tendió la mano a Quinn. —Toma esto. Apriétala. Siente la energía. — Quinn abrió la palma de la mano, al ver la piedra que Harmony había colocado allí.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Es una roca,— dijo secamente.

El jadeo audible de Harmony estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Quinn, pero se mordió el labio, tocando la piedra en sus manos.

—Eso no es una roca. Es un cristal celestial. Es muy poderoso—. Luego cogió la piedra de la palma abierta de Quinn. —Tal vez no estás absolutamente lista. Tu energía negativa es muy fuerte.

Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo. Ella se volvió a Brenda, las cejas levantadas. Brenda sonrió, dando a Quinn un guiño sutil.

—Tenemos que irnos, Simone. Los colores se desvanecen pronto.

—Estoy lista. Mi bolsa ya está en el porche.— Brenda se volvió a Quinn. —La hora de la lección. Estaré de vuelta antes del mediodía, por lo que siéntete como en tu casa.

Comeremos el almuerzo en Coyote, y te voy a mostrar todo. — Quinn asintió en silencio, su ceño más pronunciado cuando las dos mujeres salieron al porche.

¿Simone? ¿Quién demonios es Simone?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

—Esa es la única tienda de comestibles en la ciudad—, señaló Brenda cuando se dirigían lentamente por la calle principal de Coyote.

—¿Por qué te llama Simone? Por otra parte, ¿por qué le respondes?

—¡Vas a seguir con lo de Simone! Así me llama, querida. ¿No puedes dejarlo así?

—Pero no es tu nombre—, dijo Quinn por cuarta vez.

Brenda aflojó su agarre sobre el volante y apretó la pierna de Quinn cariñosamente.

—Tal vez tengamos que trabajar en tu energía negativa. Mal karma, como dice

Harmony.

—Bad karma, mi culo—, murmuró Quinn.

Brenda se rio. —Esa es mi Quinn.— Entonces ella se acercó a la acera y señaló. —La mejor panadería en la que he estado. Sus pasteles son fuera de este mundo, pero es el menú del almuerzo lo que atrae a la mayoría. Chiles verdes en prácticamente todo, así que prepárate.

—Me gusta la comida picante.

—Sí, pero esto no es Tex-Mex.— Brenda abrió la puerta, luego se detuvo. —Oh, vaya,— susurró. —Mira. Alguna vez has visto un espectáculo más sexy?

Quinn siguió su mirada, viendo las largas piernas desnudas saliendo de un Jeep polvoriento. Sus ojos se movieron de las botas desgastadas hasta los muslos muy tonificados, su mente no reconoció la pistola y la funda atados a la cintura de la mujer. La camisa blancas brillante sin mangas contrasta muy bien con su bronceado saludable pero eran los sonrientes ojos chocolates, los que mantenían la atención de Quinn cuando la mujer se sacó las gafas de sol.

— ¡Brenda! Me alegro de verte,— dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia su coche.

—Rachel—, saludó a Brenda. Salió del auto, indicando a Quinn a hacer lo mismo. —Quiero que conozcas a mi amiga, Quinn.

Rachel se agachó, mirando al coche cuando Quinn buscó la manija de la puerta. Rachel le abrió, dando un paso atrás cuando una avergonzada Quinn salió del coche.

¿Esta era la sexo maniaca sheriff?

—Gracias.

Rachel sonrió. —Todo un placer.

—Quinn, esta es Rachel, sheriff del condado. Rachel, Quinn Fabray.

—He leído sus libros, señorita Fabray. Bueno, no creo haberlo conseguido con el último todavía. Encantada de conocerle.

Quinn se quedó mirando la mano que se le tendía. Ella tenía casi miedo de tocarla.

Pero ella amablemente extendió la suya, sorprendida por su suavidad.

—Encantada de conocerte también. Brenda me ha hablado un poco sobre ti.— Quinn oía el disgusto en su propia voz y esperaba que esta mujer no se diera cuenta. Ella no tenía la intención de ser grosera con la maníaca sexual.

Una vez más, los ojos risueños capturaron a Quinn. —¿Lo hizo?— Rachel recurrió a

Brenda. —¿Difundiendo rumores desagradables, Simone?

—Apenas rumores y casi desagradable, querida.— Brenda miró por la acera. —De hecho, creo que aquí viene un miembro de tu club de fans ahora.

—¡Sheriff Berry! ¡Ahí estás!

Las cejas de Quinn se dispararon al darse cuenta de que la mujer acababa de salir de la adolescencia. ¿Sheriff Berry?

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Soy amiga de Tiffany. Erin.

—¿Tiffany?

—De ayer por la noche.

Rachel asintió. —Oh, sí. Esa Tiffany.

—Bueno, estoy teniendo algunos ... algunos problemas con el coche. Pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme. Tiffany dijo que eras muy buena con las manos.

Rachel sonrió. —Por supuesto.— Se volvió hacia Brenda y Quinn. —El deber llama, señoras. Encantada de conocerte, señorita Fabray. Brenda me pidió que te enseñe los alrededores un poco. Me pasaré esta noche para recogerte. Haremos un breve recorrido antes de que anochezca.

Quinn se quedó mirando, sorprendida de que esta joven estaba coqueteando tan descaradamente con la sheriff local. No sólo eso, sino que a la Sheriff Berry parecía estar animándola.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

Ella no tenía ningún deseo de pasar tiempo con esta mujer cuyas acciones que resultaban repugnantes y repulsivas, por no mencionar irresponsable e inmadura.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien. Además, estoy segura de que estará muy ocupada.—

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron. —Oh, esto no va a tomar todo el día, confía en mí. Sólo parece que estas chicas tienen una gran cantidad de problemas con el coche.

—Bueno, por suerte estás disponible para ayudarlas, entonces,— Quinn dijo, incapaz de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Rachel se rio. —Brenda, ¿exactamente qué le has estado diciendo de mí?

Brenda la despidió con un gesto. —Oh, no pienses en Quinn. Ve a ayudar a la joven chica con su coche.

Quinn resueltamente volvió la cabeza cuando las largas piernas se alejaron de ella.

Pero mientras seguía a Brenda en la panadería, ella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la sheriff local. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, cortado en un corto, estilo atractivo. A regañadientes, Quinn admitió que una joven, veinteañera homosexual o heterosexual tendría un momento difícil al resistirse a la atractiva sheriff.

El magnetismo animal era algo que nunca había utilizado para describir a una mujer antes, pero ella rebosaba de eso.

—Te lo juro, no sé cómo lo hace—, dijo Brenda mientras se deslizaba en un sillón. —Acuden a ella. Dudo que tenga un minuto a solas.

—Problemas con el auto,— murmuró Quinn. —¿No pueden pensar en algo un poco más original?

Brenda se rio. —Estoy segura de que han utilizado todas las excusas que pueden imaginar. Una amiga le dice a una amiga y así sucesivamente.

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante. —¿No crees que ella esté llevando a la niña a algún lugar para tener sexo, ¿verdad?

Brenda se encogió de hombros. —Uno nunca sabe con Rachel. Su reputación la precede, por lo que se asume, supongo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Es repugnante. Sin mencionar, que son desconocidas. Podría obtener mayor satisfacción de una prostituta.

—Bueno, ya veo que lo estás haciendo muy bien manteniendo la mente abierta, cariño.

—Pero Brenda, ¿no te parece preocupante que la sheriff local está fuera levantando a las turistas? ¡Dios mío, no era ni siquiera de su edad!

Brenda se rio. —¿Levantando? Oh Quinn, querida, tenemos que sacarte más.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿No tiene el condado miedo a una demanda o algo así?

—¿Demanda? ¿Por qué? Y no es que ella vaya a embarazar a alguna de ellas, Quinnie. Y confía en mí, vienen a ella, no al revés.— Brenda acarició el brazo de Quinn, su voz poniéndose seria. —Hay que aligerar, querida. Rachel se ha convertido en una amiga. Lo que ella hace con su vida privada no es asunto mío.

Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Crees que estoy siendo crítica?

—¿Eso crees?—

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Probablemente. Y después de la reunión con Harmony, la sheriff parecía casi normal.

Brenda se rio. —Harmony cultivará en ti.— Señaló el menú que Quinn aún no había visto. —Diez burritos de almuerzo a elegir. He probado todos ellos, excepto el portabella de setas y espinacas

—¿Qué? ¿Muy saludable para ti?

—Sí. Un burrito debe ser grasoso y picante.

—Y a pesar de todo eso, parece que has perdido peso.

—Oh, he perdido unas cuantas libras—, dijo Brenda. —Solo es por estar al aire libre y tener actividad, creo. Y, por supuesto, las cenas semanales con Harmony y Sunshine. Ellas son vegetarianas totales, por lo que todo es más que saludable allí.

—¿Cenas semanales?

—Oh, sí. La mayoría de las semanas. Y te unirás a nosotras, por supuesto. A veces somos sólo seis u ocho de nosotras. Otras veces, habrá veinte o más. Sólo depende de a quien haya visto Harmony durante la semana.

—Todas las semanas?

—Los martes. Y si no cada semana, a continuación, al menos dos de los veces al mes.

—No te gusta cantar ... y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Brenda se rio. —¡Te lo juro, Katie, no sabía que eras como un palo-en-el-barro!

Quinn cerró su menú, sus ojos moviéndose entre los clientes en la pequeña panadería. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era probablemente la más conservadoramente vestida allí, algo que nunca habría considerado a sí misma en Dallas. Pero aquí, entre toda esta gente de la tierra en sandalias de senderismo de cuero y pantalones cortos de algodón, todos bronceados y en forma, se sentía un poco vieja y fuera de lugar. Incluso Brenda, vestida con sus pantalones de algodón holgados y mocasines blandos, parecía más adecuada para el ambiente de este restaurante local.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?

Quinn sonrió. —Creo que voy a vivir peligrosamente y probar el Portabella y espinacas.

—Figúrate—. Brenda saludó a una camarera que vino inmediatamente. —Hola

Remmy. Conoce a mi amiga Quinn. Ella es de Dallas.

—Hola, Quinn. Usted debe ser la que tiene el bloqueo del escritor.

Quinn miró a Brenda. —Soy la escritora, sí.

—Bueno, espero que le guste aquí tanto como a Simone.

Quinn ignoró la risa tranquila de Brenda y señaló en el menú. —Voy a querer el de hongos y Portabella con espinaca, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

—Remmy, haz el mío con frijol negro y carne de res, queso extra.

—¿El té típico?

—Oh, sí. Para las dos.— Brenda tomó la mano de Quinn tan pronto como Remmy se alejó. —El más fabuloso té de hierbas que jamás he probado.

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante. —¿Hay alguien aquí que te llame Brenda?

—Sólo Rachel. Ella no consigue encajar con Harmony.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos eso en común.

* * *

— ¿Este es tu coche?—, Preguntó Rachel. Se detuvieron junto a un coche deportivo de color rojo manzana. Parecía que estaba recién salido de un piso de exhibición.

Rachel no podía imaginar que no arrancaba.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Rachel asintió. —Bonito. Parece rápido.

—Oh, es muy rápido,— ronroneó Erin. —¿Tal vez quieras dar una vuelta?

Los labios de Rachel se crisparon. —¿Pensé que no arrancaba?— Sonrió cuando la joven tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Bueno, quiero decir que si usted puede conseguir que arranque, después, te invitó para llevarlo a cabo. Quiero decir, tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta esta noche o algo así.

Rachel la estudió. Sería tan fácil. Una vuelta rápida en el coche deportivo y luego llevarla a la casa. Y como su amiga Tiffany, ella estaría ansiosa y dispuesta a tratar cualquier cosa. Todo porque sus jóvenes novios no tenían idea de cómo complacerlas.

Pero por alguna razón, Rachel no estaba en el estado de ánimo. No, esta noche anhelaba una conversación adulta normal con una mujer que no quería nada de ella. Ella no tenía la energía para repetir la noche que acababa de pasar con Tiffany.

—Sabes, tan divertido como suena, ya tengo planes para esta noche,— dijo en voz baja. La mirada afligida en la cara de la niña casi la hizo cambiar de opinión. Casi.

—Oh.— La niña movió sus pies. —Bueno, tal vez otra noche, ya sabes, cuando estés libre.

Rachel asintió. —Claro, Erin. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad?

—Hasta el final de la próxima semana.

—Está bien. Bueno, entonces tal vez nos veamos.— Rachel señaló el coche. —Vamos a ver si consigo arrancarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Como les va pareciendo la historia?_

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

—Prométeme que serás amable con ella.

—No sé por qué te lo figuras. No necesito una niñera o alguien para mostrarme los alrededores.

Brenda acababa de hablar con Rachel que estaba en camino. Quinn se mantuvo firme en que no necesitaba un recorrido por el condado.

—Te lo dije, es conocedora de la zona y disfrutarás con ella. Es tan hermoso lo que hay, querida. Creo que sólo tienes que relajarte un poco y abrir tu mente.

Quinn señaló con el dedo a Brenda. —No digas de nuevo lo de mi energía negativa.

Yo no tengo la energía negativa,— afirmó en voz alta.

Brenda se limitó a sonreír. —Por supuesto que no, querida.

—Y no estoy del todo convencida de que no has tenido un lavado de cerebro por este culto de las hadas de la tierra.

Brenda se rio y lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano. —Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida. Así que si me están lavando el cerebro con energía positiva y la meditación, mejor que mejor.

Quinn suspiró. —Tienes razón. En los ocho años que te he conocido, Nunca te he visto más relajada. Tal vez tengo un poco de energía negativa,— admitió Quinn.

Brenda asintió. —Será bueno para ti, Quinnie. Toma unos días para relajarte, luego encuentra un lugar fresco en el exterior para sentarte y escribir. Va a fluir para ti, querida. Lo veras.

Quinn miró por las ventanas a los acantilados. Los colores de esta luz de la noche eran casi tan brillantes como eran los de las mañanas. Sí, ella podía imaginarse teniendo su portátil fuera y sentada en uno de los muchos rincones de la cubierta de los múltiples niveles.

Por supuesto, se preguntó cuánto podría conseguir escribir con la vista de los acantilados distrayéndola. Una rápida llamada a la puerta al lado del patio la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—Debe ser Rachel. Nadie utiliza la puerta del frente y Harmony y las chicas siempre rodean y entran por el porche trasero,— Brenda dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. —Por alguna razón, Rachel utiliza la puerta del patio lateral.—

Fue con enojo que Quinn reconoció el magnetismo sexual que la sheriff local emanaba y esto sólo al entrar en la habitación. A los veinte años de edad, no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Sí, esta mujer no era nada más que problemas.

—Hola, Brenda. Srita. Fabray —, saludó Rachel.

—Es Quinn, por favor. Estarás buscando a mi madre si continúas con la señorita Fabray.

—Claro.

Ojos centelleantes capturaron los de Quinn sin problemas y ella mentalmente se pateó a sí misma por no ser capaz de alejarse.

Esta mujer era una jugadora, se recordó. Y cuando estuvieran solas, iba a hacer perfectamente claro a la sheriff maniaca sexual que ella no iba a involucrarse con nadie. Robin estaba sin duda sentada en casa, sola. Fue entonces cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que no habían hablado desde que Robin la había dejado en el aeropuerto la anterior mañana. Ni siquiera había pensado en comprobar su teléfono celular para los mensajes mucho menos el servicio.

—Te he traído un poco de vino, Brenda.— Rachel levantó una jarra. —Mencionaste la otra noche que te quedaba poco.

—Oh, cariño, que dulce de tu parte.— Brenda tomó la jarra, y luego mostró a Quinn.

—Sangría de vino. Rachel hace el mejor.

—¿Haces tu propio vino?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Receta secreta—. Luego le guiñó un ojo. —Tiene su golpe.

—¿Por qué no pruebas un poco antes de irte?— Brenda ofreció.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No, gracias—. ¿Acaba de guiñarme?

—Tal vez después de nuestro viaje, sentirá deseos de tomar un vaso,— dijo Rachel, su ojos aun manteniendo el centelleo en los de Quinn.

—¿Dónde la llevarás esta noche?— Preguntó Brenda.

—Oh, sólo haremos el camino del acantilado. No tendremos tiempo para más antes de que oscurezca. Pensé que tal vez el sábado, podríamos salir más temprano y hacer una gira real.

Quinn miró a las dos mientras planeaban su semana. Brenda guardaba algo en la manga, Quinn estaba casi segura. Y si tuviera algo que ver con tratar de emparejarla con esta... esta sheriff, Quinn la mataría.

—Bueno, hay que irse antes de que el sol esté muy bajo. Los colores siguen siendo buenos,— Brenda dijo mientras casi las empujaba fuera de la puerta.

Quinn miró. —Tenemos que hablar—, dijo entre dientes al igual que la puerta se cerró en las narices. Ella se encontró a solas con Rachel Berry. Ella sonrió, esperando que pareciera más real de lo sentía. —Dirige, Sheriff.

—El Jeep no tiene capota hasta el invierno. Espero que no te de frío, pero la temperatura baja, una vez se pone el sol.

Quinn hizo una pausa, mirando a sus propias piernas desnudas antes de ver las de

Rachel.

Rachel sonrió, una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos brillaran y Quinn nuevamente se dejó llevar.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ello. Pero no vamos a estar fuera mucho tiempo, por lo que estarás bien.

Pronto, Quinn estaba sentada en el polvoriento Jeep, rebotando por el camino de tierra hacia los acantilados. No había puerta para detenerse, así que cogió el tablero con una mano y el asiento con la otra. Rachel finalmente desaceleró.

—Lo siento, pero yo quería llegar antes de la puesta de sol, pero supongo que es demasiado tarde.

Quinn miró hacia el oeste, seguía viendo el sol anaranjado apenas colgando en el día.

—¿Llegar adónde?

—Hay un punto en el que domina el río. Los acantilados reflejan bien al atardecer.—

Rachel también miró hacia el cielo. —Podríamos hacerlo otro día sin embargo.—

Quinn se relajó un poco, las rocas fuera de su puerta abierta no se movían ya tan rápidamente.

—¿Ya has comenzado a escribir?

Quinn parpadeó. —¿Perdón?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Brenda dice que tienes un bloqueo de escritor.

—Te lo juro, ¿hay alguien aquí a quien no le haya dicho?

—Me gustaron los primeros libros. Los últimos, bueno, no te ofendas, pero apestan.—

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron. No podía creer que esa mujer, esa extraña, acababa de decir que su escritura apestaba.

—Eres una crítica literaria, ¿verdad?,— preguntó Quinn, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Pero Rachel se rio. —No. Sólo los leí. Y creo que he descubierto cuál es el problema.

Quinn forzó una sonrisa. —Bueno, por favor dime.

—Jennifer. Ella es el problema.

—¿Qué le pasa a Jennifer?

—Bueno, no hay nada malo en ella, salvo que ella está todavía fingiendo tener un interés en Paul. Y Paul, que es un buen tipo y todo eso, pero simplemente no provoca que Jen se moje.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron. —¿Perdón?

Rachel sonrió. —Jenn es, obviamente, una lesbiana. ¿Por qué estás manteniéndola en el armario?

—¿Una lesbiana? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Oh, vamos. Ella es fuerte, ella es guapa como el infierno, ella puede patear traseros y tiene unos treinta años y nunca se casó, nunca tuvo un novio estable. ¿Y tratas de hacernos creer que ella tiene un interés romántico en Paul? Joder, si no fuera por el obligado coqueteo de los personajes, yo creería que Pablo es gay también.

—Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que aún estés diciendo esto. Paul está enamorado de Jennifer.

—¿Enamorado? ¿A eso le llamas amor? ¿Se han incluso besado? He llegado al punto en el que no estoy segura de que ni siquiera se gusten entre ellos. Y es por eso que no he sido capaz de terminar tu último libro. ¡Quiero gritarles, me dan ganas de gritar a Jennifer! ¡Consigue una pista! ¡Eres una bollera!

Quinn estaba demasiado conmocionada y enojada que ni siquiera notó los risueños ojos de esta ... esta loca. ¡Si el Jeep hubiera ido más lento, se habría arrojado fuera!

En su lugar, se dio la vuelta, mirando a Rachel.

—Es obvio que no tienes idea de cómo tejer una historia juntos—, dijo con los dientes apretados. —Las pequeñas aventuras que tienes con esas jóvenes, chicas heterosexuales no pueden pasar por experiencias de vida que desees compartir en forma de libro. Jennifer Masters no es lesbiana.

Rachel frenó el jeep, la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba líneas de risa alrededor de los ojos. A pesar de su enojo, Quinn se preguntó cuántos años tenía esta mujer. Ella había asumido que, en su primer encuentro, que Rachel apenas tendría veinticinco años.

—¿Aventuras? ¿Qué es lo que Brenda te ha estado diciendo?

—Ella no tenía que decirme mucho. Además, yo estaba allí hoy, cuando tu pequeña amiga apareció. ¿Problemas con el auto?

Rachel se rio. —Oh, sí. Olvidé eso.

—Supongo que hayas podido ayudarla.

—¡Menos mal, que era rápido y elegante!

—No necesito los detalles—, dijo Quinn con sequedad.

—Estoy hablando de su auto. Rojo manzana, deportivo de dos puertas, descapotable. Dejó que lo llevara a dar una vuelta.

—No hay duda. Supongo que el problema con el coche no era grave.

—El cable de la batería estaba suelta. No tomó más que un segundo. Entonces dimos una vuelta. Fue rápido.

—Espero que te hayas disfrutado.

—Oh, lo hice. Ella podía volar.

Quinn miró por la ventana, mordiéndose la lengua. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera esta mujer en su tiempo libre. Si había elegido cogerse a todas las chicas de dieciocho años de edad, turistas que visitaban la provincia, ¿no era de la incumbencia de Quinn? ¿Y si a los lugareños no les importaba que su sheriff retozara por ahí como la mujer loca por el sexo que debía ser, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Por allí está el río, el Río Pueblo—, dijo Rachel, señalando a su derecha. —Sin embargo, hemos llegado demasiado tarde para coger el efecto completo de la puesta de sol.

Quinn volvió la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro, quitándole el aliento la belleza de la puesta de sol.

—Es hermoso—, murmuró, desvaneciéndose la ira. —¿Qué fue lo que nos hizo falta?

—Si cogemos la puesta de sol llena, el reflejo en el agua y los acantilados es tan magnífico, que te arrodillas.

Quinn se volvió, sorprendida por la sinceridad en los ojos de Rachel. Esta mujer, que se imaginaba engreída y llena de sí misma, parecía genuinamente tocada por la belleza de su entorno.

—¿Te gusta?—, preguntó Rachel.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Muchísimo.— Ella miró a los ojos de Rachel. — ¿No traes a tus jóvenes mujeres aquí?

Rachel se rio, con los ojos brillantes. —No. No creo que todas estén demasiado interesadas en el paisaje natural por aquí. Lo están más en la vida nocturna.— Ella siguió conduciendo. —Podemos conducir hasta el río. Todavía hay tiempo. Va a estar más fresco, sin embargo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Condujeron en silencio durante un rato, y luego Rachel se volvió, viéndola. —Brenda dice que estás saliendo con alguien.

—Sí, lo estoy. Vivimos juntas.

—¿Es tan serio? Brenda actuó como si fuera una cosa pasajera.

—Ella quisiera. No le gusta Robin.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Robin está bien de acuerdo que estés fuera?

Quinn sonrió. —Yo realmente no le di otra opción.

Rachel asintió. —Una mujer en control de su propia vida. Me gusta eso.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿dónde han ido?

Quinn miró a Brenda, preguntándose por su curiosidad. Una vez más, se sentía que la mujer tenía algo bajo la manga.

—En el camino del acantilado hasta que encuentra el sol. Luego nos fuimos en coche al río. Era casi de noche, sin embargo, así que las vistas no eran muy buenas.

—No sé por qué vino tan tarde—, dijo Brenda.

—El sábado será mejor.

—Eso dice ella.— Quinn aceptó la copa de sangría de vino que Brenda le ofrecía.

Dulce, con un retroceso definitivo. —Pero tú fuiste amable con ella?

—No.

—¿No?

Quinn se trasladó al sofá, se sentó sobre sus pies descalzos mientras Brenda se instaló en el sillón gigante que daba a la terraza. En completa oscuridad, pero con las puertas francesas abiertas, fueron capaces de ver las estrellas titilantes sobre el cañón.

—Ella tuvo la osadía de decirme que mis libros apestan. Y entonces ella acusó Jennifer Masters de ser lesbiana.

Brenda se rio, casi derramando su vino. Quinn la miró. —Bueno, es un poco lesbiana, querida.

—¡Mi Jennifer no es lesbiana! ¿Qué libros has estado leyendo?

—Digamos que, en comparación con Paul, ella es un poco marimacho, tengo que admitirlo. ¿Cuántas veces Jennifer ha sido la que ha salvado el día, mientras que él se sienta de brazos cruzados en sus trajes de diseñador, con la esperanza de no ensuciarse.

—Esto se debe a que he intentado retratar a Jennifer como un modelo fuerte para las mujeres.

—Exactamente. Una que no necesita un hombre alrededor para salvarla.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no la convierte en lesbiana.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero si tuviera relaciones sexuales con un hombre en ocasiones, eso podría hacer que sea más convincente. Y no me refiero a Paul. Como has dicho, son casi como hermano y hermana.

Quinn tomó un sorbo de vino y miró por la ventana, preguntándose qué iba a hacer con sus personajes.

Ella cuidadosamente los había creado años atrás, girando Jennifer en un héroe que las mujeres de todas las edades puedan admirar. Paul era el hombre más apuesto y encantador en su vida, el hombre que supuestamente manejaba su agencia, el hombre que fingió ser su esposo. ¡Y un hombre que Quinn había sin saberlo, convertido en una reina!

Brenda estaba, sintiendo que Quinn quería un poco de tiempo a solas.

—Voy a tomar un baño largo y leeré un poco antes de acostarme, querida. Puedes disfrutar de más vino de Rachel, si quieres.

Quinn miró, asintiendo con la cabeza. —¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Oh, historia local. Es un libro sobre los nativos americanos que vivieron aquí. Los Anasazi y los indios Pueblo. Es fascinante. Estoy aprendiendo sobre su medicina

ahora.

Quinn sonrió. —Tú estás interesada seriamente en esta área, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo estoy. De hecho, he estado pensando más y más en simplemente vender todo en Dallas, incluyendo la Compañía y mudarme aquí permanentemente.

Quinn miró fijamente. —¿En serio?

—¿Qué hay para mí en Dallas, cariño? ¿Una casa con treinta habitaciones que no comparto con nadie? ¿Asociados de negocios y viejos amigos de Al con quienes no tengo ganas de pasar más tiempo del que estoy obligada? O tal vez los acontecimientos de la caridad a los que asisto porque es lo que esperan de mí, cuando en realidad, yo lo aborrezco. — En la mirada afligida de Quinn, Brenda sonrió y levantó su copa de cristal con vino en ella. —Oh, chiquilla, estoy pensando en ello. El invierno viene, puedo estar muriendo para volver a Dallas.

Quinn observó cómo Brenda salió de la habitación, sus mocasines silenciosos en el suelo de baldosas. Sí, ella no dudaba de que Brenda había estado pensando en mudarse aquí de forma permanente. Ella era una persona diferente aquí. Quinn nunca la había visto tan relajada. Ella parecía estar en paz consigo misma, con su vida. Lo que para Brenda, era bastante inusual. En Dallas, casi cada día lo pasaba en algún evento u otro representando a su difunto esposo. La vida de Brenda era un total torbellino y su único escape era cuando ella y Quinn salían a cenar cada semana.

Quinn nunca había pensado en ello antes, pero debe haber sido agotador para

Brenda, tener que vestirse para la ocasión, interpretar el papel, día tras día.

Empresa petrolera de su marido y otras subsidiarias en Dallas lo hizo un hombre de negocios muy prominente. Y a pesar de que había poco que decir sobre cómo la compañía era dirigida hoy, todavía la poseía. Y con eso, responsabilidades y compromisos de los que Brenda aparentemente estaba cansada de hacer. No, Quinn no podía culparla si ella quería escapar de todo. Ella sonrió, imaginando a las damas del club de bridge de Brenda, viéndola sentada en una roca, cantando.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

El viernes por la mañana después de que Harmony y Simone salieran para su clase de arte, Quinn siguió el consejo de Brenda y decidió explorar el área alrededor de su casa. Pero Quinn tropezó con una roca con sus zapatos para caminar, decidió que su primera compra iba a ser un buen par de botas de montaña. Y tal vez un par o dos de esos pantalones cortos lindos de senderismo que todo el mundo parecía llevar por aquí.

Mientras seguía el camino que Brenda había señalado, dejó su mente libre y simplemente absorbió la belleza a su alrededor. El olor de los pinos de piñón y enebros era embriagador y ella respiró hondo y se preguntó si alguna vez había olido aire fresco antes. Ella se detuvo cuando el camino se separó al borde de uno de los pequeños cañones. Sus ojos se ampliaron, los acantilados de roca de color amarillo y rojo en todo el cañón aparentemente en llamas, un bonito contraste con el casi cielo azul cobalto que los rodeaba, ni siquiera una nube estropeaba la perfección.

Recordó algo que Rachel dijo la noche anterior.

—Vas a caer de rodillas.— Sí. Casi lo hizo. Casi deseaba que alguien estuviera aquí para compartir esto con ella, pero luego sintió una inmediata sensación de paz asentarse sobre ella mientras se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola.

Extendió los brazos, con ganas de abrazar la belleza que tenía delante.

Finalmente siguió caminando, deslizando su mirada una y otra vez sobre los acantilados de arenisca multicolores. Sí, ella podría muy bien imaginar a Georgia

O'Keefe aquí con paleta y pincel en la mano, la pintura de las mismas rocas que Quinn ya visualizaba. No era extraño que Brenda encontrara la inspiración aquí.

—Simone, estás llegando a ser tan audaz con tus colores. Me encanta.— Brenda miró el lienzo, y luego miró a los acantilados.

No podía ocultar su sonrisa. Fue el mejor trabajo que había producido hasta el momento. —En realidad, poco se parece a los acantilados, ¿no es así?—

Harmony abrió los brazos, las manos se aferraron en puños, sin duda apretando un cristal.

—Tu energía positiva fluye esta mañana, Simone. Y eso se refleja aquí en el lienzo.—

Abrió una palma, ofreciendo el cristal de morir el sol, y las dos vieron morir la luz reflejada por la piedra como el cristal. Entonces, en un instante, Harmony arrojó la piedra en el cañón. —Por otra alma para encontrar un día.— Se volvió a Brenda. —La semana que viene, vamos a trabajar en tu percepción de la profundidad. En lugar de pintar sólo los acantilados, nos moveremos hacia atrás y tal vez un árbol o dos.

—¿Árboles? Oh, Harmony, no creo que esté lista para los árboles.

—Lo harás bien,— dijo, mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de Brenda.

—He oído que Ariel va a mostrar a tu amiga todo mañana.

—Su nombre es Quinn—, dijo Brenda. —Y sí, Rachel tiene acordado ser guía turístico. De hecho, ella la llevó a pasear ayer por la tarde a lo largo de la carretera del acantilado.

—Estoy sorprendida. Quinn no es la elección habitual de Ariel por compañía.

Brenda se rio. —No, es cierto. Pero confía en mí, no hay nada romántico pasando entre ellas. Quinn tiene una compañera en su casa, aunque no me gusta usar ese término para describir a Robin. Yo desprecio a la mujer. Y de todos modos, Quinn es muy conservadora. Ella encuentra el comportamiento de Rachel con las jóvenes de ser un poco grosero, me temo.

—Sunshine tiene una teoría acerca de Ariel, ya sabes.

—¿Y cuál es?— Preguntó Brenda mientras se abrían camino de vuelta a la casa.

—Ella es un alma perdida en un viaje, sin embargo, ella no sabe qué es lo que busca. — Brenda sonrió, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que Harmony continuaría. —Sunshine dice que sus ojos ven casi huecos a veces, como si se estuviera drenando la vida misma.

Brenda se encogió de hombros. —Ella siempre parece feliz para mí.

—Aparentemente, sí. Estoy hablando de su vida interior, su alma. Pero Sunshine dice que su viaje está llegando a su fin.

Brenda se detuvo. —¿Qué? ¿No querrás decir?

—No. Ariel está muy bien. Quiero decir que pronto encontrará lo que ha estado buscando.

Brenda sabía que no debía cuestionar las teorías de Sunshine. Harmony la había llamado una vidente. Y en más de una ocasión, Sunshine había resultado ser algo así como un profeta.

Quinn levantó la vista cuando oyó pasos. Brenda sonrió, luego observó a Harmony dar vuelta a la esquina de la casa, probablemente para salir.

—¿Qué haces, cariño?

—Trabajando en mi libro. — Brenda enarcó las cejas. No había computadora portátil, ni cuaderno, ni siquiera papel y lápiz. Quinn volvió a sonreír. —Estoy trabajando en ello en mi cabeza.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo va?

—Puede que tenga algunos cambios en mente. Ya veremos.

—Bueno.— Brenda se unió a Quinn en la roca, las dos viendo a los acantilados. —¿Te gustó el paseo?

—Mucho. Había una parte en la que el sol apenas asomaba a la derecha, pero parecía que los acantilados se encontraban en fuego.

Brenda asintió. —Conozco el lugar. Una vez que tenga mejor mis colores, Harmony va a dejarme pintarlo.

—¿Cómo va eso, por cierto?

—¡Excelente, querida! Yo en realidad te mostraré lo que hice esta mañana. ¡Mis acantilados parecen acantilados hoy!

Quinn se echó a reír al recordar la clase de cerámica que sufrió con Brenda.

Finalmente, la mujer fue capaz de hacer un tazón. Todos los demás habían progresado a más complejos jarrones y esculturas. —Así que supongo que esto significa que estás disfrutándolo?

—Lo adoro. Me siento un poco de Georgia O'Keefe en mí mientras que yo tengo un pincel en la mano.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Brenda. Yo estaba pensando anoche que nunca te he visto más relajada y en paz contigo misma.

—En paz, sí. Una palabra perfecta.— Brenda se detuvo, mirando a Quinn. —Sabes, esta primavera, cuando te dije que iba a venir aquí a pintar, nunca me preguntaste por

qué.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que simplemente asumí que era otra cosa que querías probar.

—Sí, supongo que lo era en ese momento. Era parte de la razón, de todos modos.

Hay algo que nunca te dije, Quinn. Nunca le he contado a nadie, de hecho. Pero el año pasado más o menos, mi doctor me dio una prescripción de antidepresivos.

—¿Brenda? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Oh, cariño, me daba vergüenza decirtelo.

—Eso no es algo de que avergonzarse. Una gran cantidad de gente...

—Sí, lo sé, cariño, pero yo no quiero ser una de ellos. Además, los medicamentos fueron minando lentamente la parte de mí que era yo. Dejé de sentir, dejé de cuidarme. Acabo de estar en la tierra, donde todo era color de rosa todo el tiempo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me di cuenta de que te habías suavizado un poco.

—¡Suavizado! ¡Ahora hay una palabra!

—Así que, ¿supongo que estás libre de ellos ahora?

—Oh, sí. Los tiré por el inodoro en el primer hotel en el que me quedé en el camino hasta aquí. Era una sensación muy extraña, Quinnie, con mi coche todo lleno y

Dallas en mi espejo retrovisor. Fue así que se levantó el peso de mis hombros. Yo realmente no puedo describir la euforia que sentía. Debe ser lo que es desear ser liberado de la prisión después de treinta años. Me sentí verdaderamente libre.

—¿Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres volver?— Quinn adivinó.

—Una de las muchas razones, querida. Tú sabes que mi única felicidad en la vida eras tú, ¿no?

Quinn se sintió conmovido por la sinceridad de las palabras de Brenda.

Tocada y entristecida. —Lo siento.

—¿Cómo? Oh, no lo siento. Con lo insignificante que parecía en el tiempo, el día que nos conocimos. No me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba por amistad, Quinn. Y desde luego no esperaba encontrarla en alguien tan joven como tú.

Quinn sonrió. —Gracias.

—Pero con eso dicho, cuanto más tiempo me quede aquí, más difícil será dejarlo.

¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo. Desde luego, no espero que vuelvas sólo para hacerme compañía.

—Yo no voy a hacer una decisión precipitada, Quinnie. No voy a vender todo, con la esperanza de que esto es lo que quiero. Puedo quedarme un año y luego decidir.

O podría despertar la próxima semana, llamar a Thomas y decirle que venda. O puedo decidir que Dallas realmente es el hogar.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si decides quedarte aquí, no dudes que voy a hacer frecuentemente una molesta visita.

Brenda se inclinó y rápidamente dio un beso en la mejilla de Quinn. —Yo te quiero,

¿sabes?

Quinn casi se avergonzó por las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. —Yo también te quiero,— ella murmuró, consciente de que era la primera vez que ellas dos habían alguna vez pronunciado esas palabras la una a la otra.

—Ahora, estoy pensando en un almuerzo muy ligero con la idea de derrochar esta tarde.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Carne a la parrilla? ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena maravilloso. ¿Vamos a disfrutar más de esa sangría?

Brenda se rio. —Te dije que Rachel hacía la mejor. Es francamente adictiva.

* * *

Rachel se sentó en el escalón más alto de su terraza, bebiendo su segunda copa de sangría de vino. Echó un vistazo de vez en cuando a su dormitorio y miró hacia los colores de lo que era una magnífica puesta de sol. Erin, a diferencia de su amiga Tiffany, No había tenido la energía para una sesión prolongada en cama. De hecho, después de sólo su segundo orgasmo, ella se durmió. Rachel miró su reloj. Habían pasado dos horas. Ella suspiró, pensando que era mejor así. En realidad no había planeado ver a la joven, de todos modos, pero ella había espiado el auto deportivo rojo a exceso de velocidad fuera de Coyote y no pudo resistirse.

Sabiendo que el novio de la chica la esperaba a cenar solo añadió la tentación de una conquista rápida de la joven estudiante universitaria. Y pensó que debía despertarla para que pudiera ir con sus amigos.

Rachel suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose por la soledad que sentía que iba aumentando cada vez más últimamente. Una vez más, ella quería echarle la culpa a su edad, que, en tan sólo unas pocas horas, sería oficialmente treinta. Pero era más que eso, lo sabía, ella no puso su dedo en la llaga. Tal vez ella estaba finalmente madurando. Tal vez era hora de sentar la cabeza. Soltó un bufido.

¡Dios mío, tienes sólo treinta años, no has muerto!

No, ella no era el tipo que se establece. Siempre lo había sabido. No podía imaginar establecerse con alguien, vivir juntas, compartiendo la misma cama, noche tras noche. Qué aburrido. Qué deprimente. No, a ella le gustaba su actual arreglo. Sin ataduras, sin archivos adjuntos, sólo sexo. Y a veces, muy buen sexo. Y a veces muy mal sexo, pensó mientras miraba de nuevo a su habitación.

Oh, bueno. Había peores formas de pasar una tarde de viernes.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

******_¿Cuestan mucho los rw? ¡vamos!_**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Quinn contempló la apertura de su computadora portátil, entonces decidió en contra de ella. Tenía ideas para Jennifer y Paul y ella quería empezar a trabajar en ellos.

Pero Rachel llegaría en cualquier minuto. Ella había llamado a primera hora de la mañana, para recordar a Quinn de su recorrido por el condado. Quinn casi se le había pedido a Brenda decirle a Rachel que iba a cancelar, para decirle que quería empezar escribir, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ella pensó que era un viaje que haría y así, Brenda la dejaría en paz sobre la historia de la zona. No es que ella no estuviera interesada. Pero estar atrapada durante varias horas en un Jeep con la sheriff Berry, podría pensar en otras cosas que habría prefiero hacer. Como escribir.

—Creo que Rachel está aquí,— Brenda llamó desde fuera en la terraza.

Quinn miró a su alrededor de su habitación, preguntándose si necesitaba coger algo. En un impulso, cogió la pequeña cámara digital que había comprado sólo para este viaje. Cuando entró al fin en la sala de estar, Rachel ya estaba dentro. Pantalones cafes cortos de senderismo y camiseta blanca sin mangas, Quinn asumió que era el atuendo normal de la sheriff. Sólo hoy, la pistola y la funda faltaban. Y Quinn admitió que la ropa le sentaba muy bien. Tan en forma. Actividades al aire libre. Quinn no podía imaginar a esta mujer en una ciudad. Una vez más, sin previo aviso, Quinn sintió el tirón de Rachel Berry. Esperó, mirando cuando Rachel se volvió, y se reunió con sus ojos. Rachel sonrió y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugando sólo un poco. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, odiando el hecho de que ella no era inmune a los encantos de esta mujer. ¿Encantos? La mujer aún no abria la boca. No, simplemente emite feromonas o algo así y era muy molesto darse cuenta de que no era diferente a las turistas jóvenes que acudían a la sheriff.

Oh, pero ella era diferente. Ella era una mujer madura en una relación estable, y que no tenía ningún interés en Rachel Berry. Ninguna en absoluto, de hecho.

—Hola. Estaba a punto de decir saludar a Brenda.

—No tengo prisa—, dijo Quinn, señalando la puerta del patio abierto.

—Ven afuera, Rachel,— llamó Brenda.

Quinn sonrió al ver a su amiga. Brenda estaba sentada en el sol, las piernas desnudas debajo de su camisa de gran tamaño. El libro que había estado leyendo estaba abierto sobre su regazo.

—Una hermosa mañana, ¿no es así?—, comentó Rachel.

—Oh, cariño, tan maravilloso. No me puedo imaginar a las personas que se quedan dentro de sus casas en mañanas como esta.— Ella sonrió a Quinn. — ¿Todo listo, querida?

—Supongo—. Quinn miró a Rachel. —¿Necesito algo?

—No. Aunque es posible que desees llevar pantalones cortos al rato. Se pondrá caliente en una hora más o menos.

Quinn metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans flojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Voy a estar bien.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Como quieras.

—¿Vas a volver a tiempo para el almuerzo? Podría preparar algo,— ofreció Brenda.

—En realidad, pasé por la panadería. Tengo una cesta de picnic.

—Oh, qué bonito, cariño.

¿Un día de campo? Quinn suspiró. Supuso que la rápida vuelta por los cañones que había imaginado no iba a ser. Y realmente, no era justo. Por primera vez en meses, se moría de ganas de escribir. De hecho, ella tenía ideas para un cambio. Pero no, pasaría la mayor parte del día atrapada en un Jeep con la sheriff local.

Rachel estudió a la mujer tranquila, sentada a su lado, una mujer que no se veía como si quisiera un recorrido por el cañón del río.

—Brenda dijo que estabas esperando el día de hoy—, dijo Rachel.

—Tengo la impresión de que ella mintió.

—¿Y tú?— Quinn se volvió en su asiento. —Ésta era su idea, no la mía. Ella parecía pensar que iba a disfrutar aquí un poco más si yo estuviera un poco familiarizada con la zona.

—Ella probablemente habló por experiencia.— Rachel desaceleró el jeep y luego se volvió a la carretera principal, que subía más alto en el parque.

—Vamos a empezar por la parte superior. Voy a tratar de no aburrirte,— -añadió con una sonrisa. —Esta tierra es de BLM por aquí, así que es pública.

—¿Qué es eso?

—BLM? Es la Oficina de Administración de Tierras. Las restricciones no son tan graves como en las tierras forestales nacionales. Como todo, sin embargo, la mayor parte de la provincia es bosque nacional, con sólo parcelas de terrenos privados. —

Quinn se aferró al doblar una curva cerrada en el camino de tierra y subieron más alto. —Viniste desde el noreste ahí—, dijo Rachel, señalando por la ventana. —Ese es el Río Chama. Pero todos los cañones de por aquí fueron cortados por el río Pueblo. Eso es lo que vimos la otra noche.

—¿Qué pasa con el lago? Brenda lo mencionó cuando llegué por primera vez aquí.

—Ellos represaron el río Chama, más allá del cañón profundo. El cañón de Chama tiene algo de rafting en el río, pero ha llegado a ser turístico realmente en los últimos años. Solía ser sólo dos proveedores de equipo allí, por lo que el río era todavía salvaje,— dijo. —Ahora, hay balsas en todas partes.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Me he perdido. ¿Proveedores?

—Lo siento. Se alquilan botes, ofrecen recorridos por el río con guías, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esta zona? ¿Eres de aquí originalmente?

Rachel se rio. —No. Yo crecí en Phoenix. Estaba en la universidad cuando hice mi primer viaje aquí.

Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿Universidad? Había asumido que la mujer era apenas pasada la edad de la universidad ahora. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

Rachel miró. —¿Cuántos años? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—¿Qué pasa ustedes y la edad?

—¿Nosotros? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Brenda dice Harmony y Sunshine están en algún lugar entre veinte y cuarenta años, pero no lo van a decir. No entienden cuál es el gran problema. Es sólo un número.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Quinn sonrió. —Tengo casi treinta y ocho.

—¿Casi?— Rachel frenó el jeep. —Esa montaña de allá, eso es Polvadera Peak. Allí tienes una gran vista frente a Santa Fe.— Ella siguió conduciendo, volviendo a Quinn.

—Y tu eres probablemente la primera mujer que he conocido que redondea su edad, no hacia abajo.

—Bueno, cuando sea mi cumpleaños y dirán que tengo treinta y ocho, de hecho, he completado exitosamente treinta y ocho años y estoy trabajando en el número treinta y nueve.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Entonces, técnicamente, supongo que podría decir que tengo casi treinta y nueve.

Rachel prácticamente se estrelló en sus frenos. —¿Qué? ¿Tienes treinta y siete, pero técnicamente treinta y nueve?

Quinn sonrió. —Bueno, es matemática simple, Rachel. Cuando naces, no llaman a concentrarse, esperan hasta que haya completado su primer año, y luego dicen que tienes uno.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta. —Entonces, ¿estás diciendo, si alguien tiene veintinueve años, a punto de cumplir treinta, cuando su cumpleaños real viene y ellos piensan que son treinta años, ¡realmente ya están empezando el maldito treinta y un años!—, dijo con voz fuerte.

Era el turno de Quinn para mirar. —Sí,— dijo lentamente. —No falta ser un genio,— murmuró.

— ¡Así que si alguien está teniendo una crisis de cumplir los treinta, debería haber tenido su maldita crisis a los veintiocho años, no veintinueve años!— Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Dios mío.

Quinn sonrió, luego se rio. Cuando Rachel rodó la cabeza hacia ella, Quinn se rio más fuerte. —Déjame adivinar. ¿Estás a punto de cumplir los treinta?

Rachel sonrió, y luego arrancó el Jeep de nuevo. —Pensé que estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta, sí. Al parecer, estoy empezando el maldito treinta y uno.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado que fueran treinta.

—¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Mi buen aspecto juvenil?,— bromeó.

—Tal vez sea la edad de las mujeres con las que sales. La niña del otro día no podría haber tenido incluso dieciocho.

— ¿Dieciocho? No, es una junior en la universidad. Perfectamente legal. ¿Y cómo sabes con quien salgo yo? ¿A saber lo que Brenda ha estado diciendo?

—Sólo que tienes una predilección por las rubias jóvenes, en su mayoría turistas, en su mayoría heterosexuales.

Rachel se rio. —Bueno, ellas tienden a tener más energía.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —¿No tienes miedo de contraer algo?

—¿Contraer algo?

—Alguna enfermedad—, dijo enfáticamente.

—No es que yo no use protección. Quiero decir, no soy tonta.

—¿Qué utilizas? ¿Guantes de látex?

Rachel volvió a reír. —Bien hecho, señorita Fabray. Sí, tengo un interminable suministro de guantes desechables debajo de mi cama.

Ella le tomó la mano derecha del volante y meneó sus dedos. —¡Protege que éstos contraigan algo! — Quinn alzó las cejas. —Entonces, ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Barreras dentales?

Rachel asintió. —¿No los utilizas?

—Dios, no. Robin y yo hemos estado juntas un par de años. No puedo imaginar una lengua de latex en mí.

—¿Hace un par de años? ¿Qué? ¿Eres exclusiva?

—Por supuesto. Eso es lo que es estar en una relación significa. Pero supongo que tú no sabes nada acerca de eso.

Rachel salió del camino de tierra y detuvo el jeep. Ella se bajó y se estiró, los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo azul.

—Dios, que mañana—, dijo. —Vamos, te voy a mostrar la vista. — Quinn salió, haciendo lo mismo, aunque no igual que Rachel. Ella simplemente giró los hombros, luego enderezó la espalda. —Por lo tanto, ¿confías en que ella es exclusiva también?

—¿Robin? Sí. Es decir, vivimos juntas.

—Por lo tanto, ¿firmaron un pacto de sangre o algo así?

—No. Pero cuando estás en una relación, cuando se vive juntas, simplemente se asume, supongo.

Rachel sonrió. —¿No han hablado de ello? ¿Estás loca?

—¿Qué estás insinuando? No me conoces y tienes idea siquiera de Robin.

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo conozco a las mujeres.

—¿Las niñas que citas? No lo creo.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza. —Bueno, a tu edad, supongo que las miras como niñas.

Quinn la miró, apenas resistiendo el impulso de abofetear la arrogante sonrisa de su cara. ¿Eso se considera agredir a un agente del orden público? En cambio, ella metió las dos manos en los bolsillos y forzó una sonrisa en su cara. —Muy buena, Sheriff. Puedes olvidar, sin embargo, que no tengo un problema con la edad. Tú, en cambio, tiene una crisis de mediana edad a los treinta años.

Rachel frunció el ceño. —Mira, eso queda entre nosotras.

—¿Qué tienes una crisis?

—¡No! Que ya tengo treinta.

—¿Nadie sabe que tienes treinta?

—No. Y nadie sabe que es mi cumpleaños, tampoco.

—Una vez más, no entiendo el problema, pero está bien. No difundiré rumores desagradables sobre tu edad.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo es, de todos modos?

—¿Qué?

Quinn puso los ojos. —Tu cumpleaños.

—Oh.— Rachel miró hacia otro lado, protegiéndose los ojos contra el sol. —En realidad es ahora.

—¿Ahora?

Rachel asintió. —Hoy.

Una vez más Quinn miró. — ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños y estás gastándolo llevándome?

¿Por qué?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, le dije a Brenda que lo haría, por una cosa. Y me gusta estar aquí. Realmente no me he tomado el tiempo para venir aquí, así que esto es agradable.

—Te lo agradezco, ¿pero no deberías estar con alguien cercano a ti? ¿Cómo una de tus novias?

Rachel sonrió y Quinn se sintió cautivada por las líneas pequeñas de risa alrededor de sus ojos. Ojos chocolates que realmente brillaban cuando sonreía.

—No son exactamente lo que se dice amigas, Quinn. Tú estabas en lo cierto, en su mayoría son turistas. Aquí un día, se van al siguiente.

—¿Y te gusta vivir así? Qué triste.

Rachel se acercó más. —¿Te gusta dormir día tras día tras día con la misma mujer?

Qué triste.

Quinn se rio y golpeó a Rachel en su hombro. —Bueno, aquí hay algunas noticias para usted, Sheriff. Llegará un día cuando las veinteañeras ni siquiera se darán cuenta de ti. ¡Estarás demasiado vieja para ellas! ¿Por qué?, ¡podrías ser su madre!

—Eres cruel, Quinn Fabray. Muy, muy cruel.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para el almuerzo—, dijo Rachel. Se quitó del camino de tierra, conduciendo el Jeep alrededor de los matorrales de robles. Ellas rebotaron tanto en sus asientos mientras maniobraba el Jeep maniobró por las rocas.

—Sólo estoy adivinando aquí, pero esto no es realmente un camino, ¿verdad?— Quinn dijo mientras se sostenía del tablero.

—En realidad, no. Pero quiero mostrarte algo.

_—__Quiero mostrarte algo_—, fueron las palabras que Rachel le había dicho a Quinn durante toda la mañana. Y, honestamente, había amado cada minuto de la misma.

Deslizó su mirada a la sheriff, permitiéndose una inspección rápida, observando a la mujer sentada junto a ella. Su oscuro cabello estaba en desorden por el viento alrededor de su cara y las pequeñas gafas de sol de moda escondiendo sus ojos.

Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Rachel indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, Quinn asintió con la cabeza y, finalmente, apartó la mirada. La sheriff Berry demostró ser una guía bien informada y entretenida. A pesar de sus reservas acerca de este viaje, estaba feliz de que Brenda hubiera insistido en que lo hiciera. Si no por otra cosa, ella se dio cuenta de su percepción negativa de Rachel Berry podría haber sido un poco injustificada. Por supuesto, el que a ella le gustaran las chicas más jóvenes de hecho mucho más jóvenes, pero eso no significaba que era la horrible persona que Quinn había imaginado. En realidad, Quinn admitió que ella realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

Rachel se detuvo, moviendo el Jeep lo más cerca posible a un pino de piñón. Quinn se movió de manera que la contiguas ramas bajas rozaban su brazo a través de la abertura de la puerta.

—Sólo trato de conseguir algo de sombra—, explicó Rachel. Luego se levantó en el asiento, inclinándose sobre la parte superior del Jeep abierto, apretó los binoculares contra sus ojos. —Águila real sobre el cañón,— murmuró.

—¿Dónde?

Rachel bajó los prismáticos. —Demasiado lejos.— Miró hacia abajo a Quinn. —¿Alguna vez has visto una? ¿En la naturaleza? — Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Increíble. Cuando se elevan por encima, ni siquiera una águila calva puede igualarla por su magnificencia.

—Bueno, espero que tengo la oportunidad de ver una, entonces.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, luego Rachel sonrió. —Vamos. Yo quiero mostrarte algo antes de comer. Trae tu cámara.

Quinn bajó del Jeep, estirando la espalda antes de seguir a Rachel. Mientras bordeaba un cactus, una vez más se recordó que tenía que comprar un par de botas de excursión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Trato de evitar este cactus.

—Te lo dije.

—Lo sé, necesito botas de montaña.

Rachel se detuvo, señalando a Quinn para que se acercara. —Por aquí. Ponte de pie allí — Quinn intentó subir a la pila de rocas, avergonzada cuando Rachel la agarró por la cintura y le dio un empujón. Ella se estabilizó, luego miró donde Rachel señalaba, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente.

—Oh Dios mío—, susurró. —Es como... como un oasis o algo.

—Sí, un poco. No es tan árida por aquí como para justificar un oasis, pero en realidad, así es como lo llamo.

—¿Qué es? Quiero decir, hay una cascada y todo.— Quinn estiró su mano.

—¿Prismáticos?

Rachel se los entregó, sonriendo mientras Quinn escudriñaba el pequeño cañón.

—Así que vamos, dime al respecto—, dijo Quinn, sin apartar los ojos de la cascada.

—Es Lost Creek. Se inicia allá por las montañas y desaparece bajo tierra tres o cuatro veces antes de que llegue aquí. Unos doscientos metros aguas arriba, va subterránea de nuevo, sólo para salir allí, causando la cascada.

—¿Qué tan alto es?

—Oh, no lo sé. Veinticinco o treinta metros, tal vez.

—¿Hay una piscina?

—Oh, sí, es maravillosa. Aguas cristalinas, a unos tres o cinco metros de profundidad. Luego fluye hacia abajo del cañón y llega al Río Pueblo.

—Es tan exuberante mirar allí abajo—, dijo Quinn.

—Ahí en el oasis es donde entra agua durante todo el año, una gran parte de la vegetación del cañón es única de esa zona. Es hermoso allí abajo.

Quinn bajó los prismáticos, girando. —¿Así que cuando bajamos?

Rachel se rio. —Oh, no. No creo que se pueda hacer por allí.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuántas veces has estado?— Quinn se volvió para ver al oasis, esta vez a través de la cámara para ver la cascada en lugar de los prismáticos.

—He estado una docena de veces. Pero no es fácil. Realmente, el punto de acceso normal es subir el cañón del río, pero es muy empinada en algunos lugares. Se trata de una caminata de nueve horas. Muy pocos pueden hacer todo el camino.

—Pero tú lo hiciste.

—Bueno, no. No he venido a partir del cañón.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron. —¿Hay que bajar desde aquí?

Rachel asintió. —Es muy fuerte en algunas partes y hay que traer equipo de escalada para volver a salir, pero sólo se tarda una hora de bajar. Es sólo el regreso que es una friega.

Quinn se bajó de las rocas, le entrega a Rachel los prismáticos. —Así que, ¿cuándo podemos ir?

—Yo no lo creo, Quinn. Sin ofender, pero es un poco agotador. No estoy segura de que puedas hacerlo.

Quinn se puso las manos en las caderas. —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que simplemente no parece que pudieras hacerlo.

Quinn movió la mano hacia el oasis. —¿Cuán difícil puede ser? Hay que bajar la colina, jugar en el agua y luego subir de nuevo arriba de la colina.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —No parece tan difícil.

Rachel sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. —Una vez más, no te ofendas, pero que nunca lo harás sin un respaldo de seguridad. ¿Qué vergüenza sería tener que llamar a búsqueda y rescate para salir?

Quinn miró de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta la pendiente de la cañón. Rachel probablemente tenía razón. —Está bien. Tal vez sea así. Sólo se ve tan atractivo.

—Siempre podemos ir al río, si quieres disfrutar del agua.

—Nunca he navegado en balsa en los rápidos—, dijo Quinn. —Soy una gran miedosa cuando se trata de cosas como esa.

—Es divertido. Puede ser adictivo.

Rachel levantó la cesta de picnic de la Jeep y la manta, luego indicó a Quinn para tomar el fresco. Ella extendió la manta a la sombra de los pinos piñón y luego se

sentó, cruzando las piernas con facilidad.

—Ojalá hubieras traído pantalones cortos, ¿verdad,— dijo Rachel. Ella sacó una jarra de la nevera y tomó dos vasos de plástico de la canasta.

—Sí, me gustaría tener pantalones cortos—, admitió Quinn mientras se sentaba, tirando de los pantalones vaqueros para que pudiera cruzar las piernas. Ella alcanzó la copa que Rachel le dio. —¿Esto es el té de hierbas de la panadería?

—Sí. Es bueno, ¿no?

Quinn tomó un gran trago, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Sabor único. ¿Qué es en verdad?

—Hay un poco de todo allí, no lo dice exactamente.

En la parte inferior de la cesta había un termo, y Rachel levantó la tapa, complacida de que los burritos estaban aún calientes. —No sabía de qué tipo te gustan, por lo que hay cuatro, todos diferentes. Dos de pollo, una carne y uno vegetariano.

—No importa. Brenda dice que todos son buenos.

—Hay uno de pollo con chile chipotle tostado. Es bastante picante.

—¿Y la carne?

—Tiene el aguacate y la cebolla en ella.

—Dámelo—, dijo Quinn. Amaba los aguacates.

—Bueno. El chipotle es mi favorito,— dijo Rachel.

Quinn le dio un mordisco, incapaz de contener su gemido. —Oh dios,— murmuró con

la boca llena. —Esto es maravilloso.

Rachel asintió y mordió el suyo, una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras probada los chiles picantes. Observó a Quinn mientras comía, la otra mujer mirando hacia arriba y estudiándola a ella también de vez en cuando. Hacía calor, el sol alto, pero a la sombra con una ligera brisa que soplaba, era agradable. Sin embargo, ella no dudaba que Quinn estaba acalorada en sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella arqueó una ceja, divertida cuando Quinn arrugó la hoja que envolvía el burrito. Había terminado en unas cuatro mordidas.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Rachel?— Quinn preguntó inesperadamente cuando ella se inclinó para volver a llenar su taza de té.

Rachel sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillando contra su suave y bronceada cara. Quinn respondió a la sonrisa con una de las suyas. —¿Pregunta equivocada?

—No, no. Es gracioso cómo la vida resulta, es todo. —Entregó otro burrito a Quinn.

—Oh, no estoy segura de que puedo comerlo entero.— Pero Quinn lo cogió de todas formas, desenvolviendo el papel para revelar la tortilla caliente en el interior.

—Es pollo. ¿O prefieres el vegetariano?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, tomar un bocado del pollo. —Mmm. Esto es bueno también. Comí el vegetariano el otro día,— explicó, luego señaló a Rachel. —Dímelo.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Fue la cura para un corazón roto.

—¿Tenías el corazón roto? ¿Eso significa que tenías que estar realmente en una relación para eso?

—Bueno, yo fui joven, pensé que le daría una oportunidad.— Rachel dio un trago de té, pensando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba su primer viaje aquí.

—Sophomore en la universidad del Estado de Arizona,— empezó. —Mi primera verdadera novia —, dijo con una sonrisa. —Angela Bernard. Ella era muy buen partido en el campus y me pareció que yo era una cosa caliente. Pero, que se remonta a lo de la confianza que hablabas. Yo supuse que estábamos comprometidas la uno con la otra, a pesar de que no hablamos de ello. Quiero decir, que estábamos juntas. Nunca pensé por un minuto que estaba viendo a alguien más. Diablos, deje de tener otras citas. Pensé que ella también.

—Ups.

—Sí, ups. Ella y mi buena amiga, Sarah, en su dormitorio. No fue algo bonito de presenciar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Oh, lo de siempre. Yo estaba casi histérica porque ella estaba en la cama con mi mejor amiga y ella afirmando que no era gran cosa, que estábamos sólo saliendo, después de todo.

—Es una mierda.

—Sí. Así, en las vacaciones de primavera, me invitan a los rápidos en Nuevo

México. No me importaba dónde, sólo quería escapar. Vine hasta aquí para el Río

Chama y me enamoré de la zona y con el rafting. Regresé ese mismo verano y trabajé en el río como una guía. Era más atractivo que la universidad, pero regresé a la escuela por un año más. El verano entre mis cursos, volví a trabajar aquí de nuevo y nunca me fui.

—¿Te faltaba un año más en la universidad y lo dejaste? ¿En qué te especializaste?

Rachel se rio. —En nada. Yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería hacer.

—Yo hubiera pensado que eras una atleta—, dijo Quinn.

—Oh, he jugado un poco al baloncesto. Yo no era lo suficientemente alta, o bien lo suficientemente buena como para ser titular,— dijo. —Pero aun así tuve mi cuota de seguidoras.

—¿Y la parte sheriff de todo esto?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Perdí la lotería. —Quinn esperó a que se lo explicara. —Hay un pequeño bar en el río, donde la gente de lugar pasa el rato. Una noche, el Viejo Carpenter entró,— Rachel sonrió. —Así es como todo el mundo lo llamaba, El viejo Carpenter, ese era su nombre propio. Él había sido sheriff durante casi cincuenta años. Bueno, él se acerca al bar, puso su placa y su arma allí, y simplemente dijo: 'lo dejé'.

—¿Y hay una lotería en lugar de una elección?

—Tienes que tener a alguien a elegir antes de que pueda haber una elección — dijo Rachel. —Y yo realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, de todos modos. Yo tenía veintidós años y feliz de estar trabajando en el río.— Quinn se apoyó en los codos, disfrutando de la historia. Ella indicó a Rachel que continuara. —Todo el mundo en el bar pone su nombre en una olla y se pasa de nuevo por el bar. El Viejo Carpenter baraja a través de los papeles y luego saca un nombre. — Rachel se rio. —Deberías haber visto su cara. Se mueve hacia atrás el sombrero y se rasca la cabeza, y luego las manos en silencio el papel a Opal. — En las cejas levantadas de Quinn, explicó Rachel. —Opal es propietario del bar. Él era barman esa noche—, dijo. —De todos modos, Opal lee el nombre, sacude la cabeza, y luego pasó el papel. Y así fue, todos los leían el nombre y lo pasaban.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Nadie quería a una mujer como sheriff?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No era mi nombre. Finalmente, el artículo alcanza a Gus Hormel. Gus dice su nombre, recoge su botella de cerveza y le pregunta: —¿Tengo que llevar un arma?— Rachel sonrió. —Todo el mundo grita ¡'no'!— Rachel tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar. —Gus es el borracho del pueblo.

—Ya veo.

—Por lo tanto, el Viejo Carpenter busca en la olla y saca un segundo nombre.— Rachel señaló a sí misma. —Así es como terminé en la boleta electoral.

—¿Y nadie se opusó?

—Diablos, no. Nadie quería este trabajo.

—No puede ser tan malo. Quiero decir, ¿hay algún delito?

—De eso se trata. Nadie quería este trabajo.— Rachel se encogió de hombros. —No hay crimen, ninguna acción. Sólo el accidente de tráfico ocasional.

—Pero podrías haberlo rechazado si realmente no lo querías, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, lo he intentado. Quiero decir, yo vivía abajo en el río en una pequeña choza. Yo no era material de sheriff. Jugaba en el río y jugaba con las turistas,— admitió. —Yo era joven. Yo no quería la responsabilidad.

—¿Pero?— dijo Quinn.

—Sin embargo, Neil Shriker me hizo una oferta—, dijo. —Los Shrikers tienen el rancho más grande del condado. Él donó un pedazo de su propiedad y el resto de los ganaderos contribuyeron y construyeron esta pequeña y linda cabaña para mí.

También pusieron un Jeep como vehículo oficial del sheriff y subieron el salario un poco para hacerlo más atractivo.

—¿Endulzaron la olla un poco?

—Sólo un poco. Por lo tanto, el condado tiene un sheriff y me voy al río,— ella dijo. —Y ha funcionado. Quiero decir, yo fui a Albuquerque y tuve algo de entrenamiento, así que no estoy completamente por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Y ahora lo amas?

—Por supuesto. He llegado a amarlo. Y a la gente del lugar, así que me tratan como si hubiera estado aquí toda mi vida. Y les ahorra tener que hacer otra lotería.— Rachel cogió una piedra y la arrojó entre sus manos un par de veces. —Pero el último par de años, con más turistas en la ciudad, las cosas no son siempre lentas. Tuvimos un desagradable accidente por el camino del río el año pasado. Un SUV con seis estudiantes universitarios en el interior tomaron una curva demasiado rápido. Ellos terminaron en el río.

—¿Qué tan malo?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Todos muertos. Fue muy, muy triste. Ellos estaban aquí pasando un buen rato, disfrutando del verano.

—¿El alcohol?

—Oh, claro, chicos universitarios saliendo para pasar un buen rato. Fue a principios en la noche, estaba lloviendo y no conocían el camino. Esa fue la causa real.

—Y había seis parejas de padres que tratar,— Quinn adivinó.

—Sí. Eso es algo que espero no tener que hacer otra vez.— Rachel enderezó los hombros, luego arrojó la pequeña roca que había estado manoseando a un lado. —Por lo tanto, esa es la historia.— Ella sonrió. —Y aquí estamos.

Quinn alzó la taza de té a Rachel. —Y aquí estamos, Sheriff.

_Bueno, ella es divertida, por lo menos. Aunque me sigue pareciendo que su gusto por las mujeres es deplorable._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

**Hice un video adaptando faberry a 50 sombras... espero puedan pasar y les guste.**

**watch?v=qWKvxb_oXxE&amp;feature=youtu. be (borrar espacio)**

**Pueden buscarlo como "50 sombras faberry"**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

—Son más de las tres—, dijo Brenda cuando Quinn caminó a través de las puertas del patio abierto.

—¿Llevas la cuenta?

—Bueno, no. Yo simplemente no creí que pudieran soportar su compañía mutua por tanto tiempo, querida.— Brenda cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y palmeó el sofá de cuero junto a ella. —Siéntate. Cuéntame todo.

Quinn se echó a reír. —¿Sabes qué? Tenía entendido que Rachel te había dado el mismo tour.

—Nuestro viaje fue de apenas dos horas de duración. Me atrevo a decir que tuviste la versión extendida.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se unió a Brenda en el sofá, deslizándose hasta que sus piernas estiradas quedaron delante de ella. —Extendido sí, pero me gustó mucho, a pesar de que estoy agotada.— Ella volvió su cabeza hacia Brenda. —Gracias por hacer que fuera.

—¿Y Rachel? ¿Fuiste amable con ella?

—Sí, yo fui amable con ella.

—Te dije que te gustaría.

—Bueno, ella es entretenida, por lo menos. Aunque todavía encuentro deplorable su gusto por las mujeres.

—Oh, a cada uno lo suyo, digo yo.

Quinn sonrió, conociendo de la afición de Brenda Rachel. Por lo tanto, cambió de tema. —¿Pintaste hoy?

—No. Harmony sólo viene durante la semana. Me parece que si intento pintar por mi cuenta, simplemente me hace retroceder. Además, me sentí en el estado de ánimo a la pereza, cariño.— Levantó su libro. —Y no es una novela de historia. Sexo inútil,— dijo con una risa. —Sabes, ha pasado un tiempo para mí.

—Bueno, ahora que estás lejos de Dallas, lejos de esa multitud, aquí podrías salir.

—¿Salir? ¿Aquí?— Rio Brenda. —Además de un puñado de viejos ganaderos casados que viven en el condado, mis elecciones son lesbianas o los muchachos universitarios que vienen al río para el verano.

—Bueno, eso va a mostrar la compañía que buscas,— Quinn bromeó.

—Oh, cariño, no me interesa en salir de todos modos. Estoy disfrutando de mi tiempo, disfrutando de llegar a conocerme a mí misma otra vez. Tal vez cuando decida lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, me decidiré a salir.— Ella apretó el brazo de Quinn. —Salir es una palabra aterradora para una mujer de mi edad, ya sabes.

—Brenda, tú no estás vieja. Y al estar aquí, te ves más joven que nunca.

—Sí, me siento muy bien, pero yo no quiero complicar las cosas con las citas. Estoy perfectamente feliz como son las cosas.— Ella apretó el brazo de Quinn de nuevo. —Creo que estoy disfrutando de mi soledad. De vuelta a casa, siempre había compromisos que atender mantener y cenas a asistir. El único tiempo que tenía sola era cuando yo estaba durmiendo. Nunca me di cuenta de que echaba de menos la tranquilidad y el tiempo para sentarse y pensar.

—Brenda, si estoy en el camino

—Oh, no, no, querida. Yo no quise decir eso. Me encanta tenerte por aquí. Además, no es como que estamos pegados a la cadera. Yo tengo mi pintura, y con suerte, te sumergirás en tu escrito.

—Sí. De hecho, esta mañana, yo estaba un poco molesta sobre este tour. Tenía ideas que quería plasmar.— Ella sonrió. —Creo que estoy lista para empezar, Brenda. Creo que sé dónde voy a ir con Jennifer.

—Muy bien, querida. ¿Vas a compartir?

Quinn se echó a reír. —Por supuesto que no. Tú sabes que yo no dejo a nadie leer mientras estoy escribiendo, ni siquiera a Robin.

Los ojos de Brenda se agrandaron. —!Oh Dios¡. Me olvidé por completo, querida. Robin llamó mientras estabas fuera.

Quinn se sentó. —¿Ella llamó? ¿A mi celular?

—Ella dijo que había estado llamando a tu celular en los últimos días. Pero no, ella llamó al teléfono fijo. Y yo no sé por qué tienes una aversión a mantener tu teléfono contigo. Creo que ese es el propósito de la telefonía celular, cariño.

Quinn se puso de pie, caminando. —Odio los teléfonos. No son más que una interrupción. Y no, yo no he llamado. Yo ni siquiera he pensado en llamarla.— Se detuvo. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno, en realidad, sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien. Le dije que tu servicio celular era temperamental, por lo que era bienvenida a llamar a la línea fija en cualquier momento.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿es temperamental? Ni siquiera lo he comprobado

—No. El servicio es bastante bueno aquí, en realidad. Vas a tener que decir tu propia mentira que decirle.

—Será mejor que la llame. ¿Se escuchaba enojada?

—¡Oh caray! ¿Y qué si ella está enojada? ¿Qué va a hacer? Ella está a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Quinn se frotó la frente mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Ella no podía creer que se había olvidado de llamar a Robin. Dios, sería tan molesto. Cuando volvió a mirar a su teléfono, estaba agradecida que sólo habían seis mensajes, tres de los cuales eran de Robin. Se debatió si los escuchaba primero, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se paseó en su cuarto, escuchando el timbre, preguntándose dónde podría estar Robin un sábado tarde. Ella colgó, luego trató el célular de Robin. Ella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—Soy yo—, dijo. —Lo siento que perdí tu llamada.

—¡Quinn! Yo estaba preocupada. Pensé que podrías por lo menos llamar y hacerme saber que llegaste bien.

—Lo siento. Es que ... bueno, Brenda me ha tenido ocupada y el servicio es intermitente y se pierde—, mintió.

—Está bien. Me alegro de que dejaste el número de la línea de casa. Así que, ¿cómo va la escritura?

Quinn cerró los ojos. —Va bien. Me estoy moviendo bien—, mintió otra vez. —¿Está todo bien ahí?

—Oh, claro. Caliente como el infierno, pero ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde estás? Oigo música.

—Oh, estoy con un par de amigas. Estamos en un pequeño bar del centro. Cena temprana.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron. —Está bien.— ¿Qué amigas? Robin nunca salía con amigas. —Bueno, voy a dejar que vuelvas con ellas. Llamaré la próxima semana.

—Está bien, cariño. Ya te extraño.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Te extraño también.

Quinn tiró el teléfono en la cama, abrió la ventana, balanceándose hacia fuera para que pudiera apoyarse en el alféizar.

Ella estaba agradecida de que no había mosquiteros cuando levantó la cabeza al sol de la tarde. Ella no estaba segura de lo que se sentía. Supuso que debería sentir celos de que Robin estaba en un bar en una tarde de sábado sin ella, pero no lo estaba. Era, sin embargo, un poco perpleja de saber con quién estaría. Ellas realmente no tenian muchos amigos en común y en las pocas ocasiones en que Robin se iba sola, estaba con amigos del trabajo. Tal vez ese era el caso ahora. Pero aun así, Quinn estaba un poco avergonzada por el alivio que sentía. Ella había temido que Robin llamara todos los días, haciendo un ritual, mientras que ella estuviera fuera. Y no es que ella se sentiría molesta por la llamada de Robin, ella simplemente no quería tener que estar disponible.

Ella necesitaba escribir. Ella no quería interrupciones.

—Como si visitar los cañones no lo fuera,— murmuró con sarcasmo.

Pero ya lo había hecho y ahora podía concentrarse en su escritura. Y al parecer, ella no tendría que preocuparse mucho de Robin. De hecho, si realmente se detenía a pensar en ello, en conjunto su separación era un poco extraña. Los últimos días de Quinn en Dallas, apenas se habían visto una a la otra cuando Quinn trató de atar cabos sueltos antes de salir. Y Robin simplemente la había dejado en el aeropuerto, sin molestarse en esperar con ella, diciendo: que tenía una cita. Una cita para qué, Quinn no le había preguntado. Porque la verdad, a ella no le importaba. Ella sólo quería abordar el vuelo y estar en camino.

Se le ocurrió entonces que tal vez ella estaba usando este viaje como una manera de terminar las cosas con Robin. Sin darse cuenta, por supuesto. Y después de cuatro o cinco meses de la separación, cuando regresara a Dallas, tal vez deberían reevaluar su relación.

* * *

—Excelente, Simone. No tengas miedo de ser audaz.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?

—Es demasiado si tú piensas que es demasiado—, dijo Harmony.

Brenda estudió el lienzo, y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Es mucho. Demasiado brillante.

—Mira a los acantilados, Simone. ¿Qué ves?

Brenda estudió la vista delante de ella, la piedra arenisca reflejando el sol de la tarde. Una multitud de rojos brillaban ante ella, los colores oxidados decoloración de naranja como el cañón profundizado. Miró de nuevo a su lienzo. —Tengo demasiado rojo —dijo.

Harmony se llevó las manos, luego se extendió sus brazos al igual que rápidamente, con las palmas extendidas como si rezara. —Maravilloso, Simone. Excelente. Estoy muy orgullosa.

—¿Excelente?

Harmony asintió. —Hay demasiado rojo. Pero lo encontraste tú misma. No me necesitaste para señalarlo.— Harmony tenía uno de sus muchos cristales, presionándolo en la palma de la mano de Brenda. —Apriétalo suave. Mantenlo contigo, Simone —, dijo en voz baja. —Es especial.

Brenda no le preguntó por qué. Haría lo que le decía.

—Tal vez mañana, si te sientes con ánimos, caminaremos un poco. Los colores son muy diferentes. Necesitas contraste.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

—Es sólo una cuestión de demostrar la diferencia de colores. Es mucho más fácil de pintar los colores más apagados de la parte baja del cañón de la magnificencia de esta—, dijo Harmony, apuntando a la parte alta de color rojo sangre de la barranca.

—Entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Mientras hacían el camino de vuelta, Armonía planteó el martes por la noche la cena semanal.

—¿Vas a traer a Quinn contigo?

—Por supuesto. A menos que haya un problema, querida.

—No, no. Me he dado cuenta de que su energía no es tan negativa como cuando la conocí. Tal vez es la liberación de ella—, sugirió Harmony.

—Lo más probable es que ella simplemente se relajase un poco. Ella ha estado escribiendo, de modo que es una buena señal.

—¿Cómo fue su viaje con Ariel?

—Oh, Rachel se la llevó por todo el condado, creo. Regresaron ya tarde por la tarde.

—Una vez más, estoy sorprendida. Ariel es tan inquieta. No puedo imaginarla paseando con tu Quinn todo el día.— Harmony se sacudió físicamente ella misma.—Me siento tan... empobrecida.

Brenda se rio. —Tal vez Ariel no está tan en sintonía con la energía negativa como crees.

Harmony miró hacia el cielo. —Tal vez.— Entonces se detuvo. —Yo tengo una cierta afición por Ariel.

Brenda sonrió. —Todos la tenemos.

—Ella parece tan fuerte a veces, pero hay una infantil presencia en ella que te hace querer protegerla.

—Y tú piensas que ella necesita protección de Quinn?

—No. Como tú dices, a Quinn no le gustan sus travesuras con las mujeres jóvenes.

Dudo que incluso sean amigas. No, no hay otra cosa. No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga.

—¿Qué hay de Sunshine?

—Ella todavía piensa que Ariel está en un viaje. Ella va a pasar tiempo con ella esta noche.

Brenda asintió. —Tengo muchas ganas de presentar a Quinn a todos.

—Esperemos que todos ellos mantengan una mente abierta, Simone.

Brenda se rio. —Es curioso, eso es lo que le dije a Quinn que ella necesitaba hacer.

* * *

Rachel estacionó su jeep, preguntándose por qué se sentía rara por tener una cita esta noche. Siempre traía una cita. Ella echó un vistazo a la chica rubia en su

Jeep, su pelo largo y enmarañado por el viento. ¿Britney? ¿Barbara?

—Te advertí que haría mucho viento—, dijo. ¿Beverly?

—Lo hiciste.

Rachel se levantó, caminó hacia el lado del pasajero, manteniendo la puerta abierta y ayudarla a bajar. ¿Bet?

—Gracias, Sheriff Berry,— dijo ella, pasando la mano por el brazo desnudo de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió. —Es un placer.— Puso su mano ligeramente sobre su espalda, guiándola por las escaleras. —Recuerda, mantener una mente abierta. Son un poco... bueno, diferentes— dijo.

—Pero me gusta lo diferente.

—Estoy segura de que sí—, dijo Rachel murmuró mientras abría la puerta.

—Ahora, Quinn, ¿recuerdas, cariño... mantener una mente abierta.

—¿Lo vas a dejar ya? He conocido a Harmony, he tenido un cristal dentro de mi mano y me han dicho que tengo mal karma. Estoy segura nada me perturbara esta noche.

Brenda sonrió y le cogió del brazo con ella. —Sí, pero todavía no conoces a Starlight.

—Tampoco Sunshine.

—Oh, ella es dulce. Estoy segura de que te gustará ella.

—¿Y ella es la pareja de Harmony?

—Sí. Han estado juntas desde que eran adolescentes—, dijo. —Impresionante.

Entonces Quinn se detuvo. —No habrá ningún canto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo una cena.— Pasaron el Jeep polvoriento. —Veo que

Rachel ya está aquí. Ella es generalmente la última en aparecer.

—¿Dime otra vez cómo te involucraste con estas mujeres?

—Son artistas, cariño.

—Oh, sí—, Quinn murmuró, retrocediendo cuando Brenda abrió la puerta principal. —Artistas—

Ella trató de prepararse, pero nada podría haberla preparado para lo que vio al entrar. Tan pronto como entró, ella se vio envuelta en 1969, hasta cuentas que cubrían la entrada a una sala. Luces tenues, en su mayoría de color, tenían por objeto el techo, algunos brillantes estampados psicodélicos. ¿Luces negras? Incienso quemado y velas parpadeaban y las notas suaves de la música popular escuchándose en toda la casa. Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron mientras miraba en un cartel gigante de un signo de la paz, completar con las hojas de mariguana. Al lado de eso había un cartel en blanco y negro de Janis Joplin, con la cabeza hacia atrás con un micrófono presionando sus labios. Se sentía como si estuviera en otro tiempo… en otro lugar.

—¡Simone! ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo!

Quinn se volvió, mirando a una mujer delgada, de pelo rubio que saludo a Brenda.

Parecía que podría ser la hermana de Harmony.

—Sunshine, buenas noches. Ven, conoce a mi amiga Quinn.

Quinn sonrió, recordando su primer encuentro con Harmony. Ella le ofreció la mano, preguntándose si un cristal se colocaría allí.

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Quinn. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Gracias. Encantada de conocerte.

Sunshine se acercó más. —No tengas miedo—, susurró. —Tu destino está aquí. No se puede luchar contra el.

Quinn dio un paso atrás, con los ojos abiertos, pero vio a Sunshine sonriendo, con los ojos amables.

—Ariel ha estado preguntando por ti. Le diré que las dos están aquí.

Cuando ella se alejó, Quinn le dio un codazo Brenda. —Psst

—¿Sí, querida?

—¿Quién diablos es Ariel?

Brenda se rio, enlazando de nuevo los brazos con Quinn. —Ariel es como ellas llaman a Rachel.— Acercó a Quinn. —¿Qué te dijo ella? Parecías asustada.

—Dijo alguna tontería sobre mi destino.— Quinn se incline más cerca. —No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero este lugar es impresionante. Me siento como si estuviera en otra época.

—Yo me siento como en el último año de la escuela preparatoria, querida.— Brenda señaló otro cartel. —Tuve esa misma impresión colgada en la pared de mi habitación. Jefferson Airplane fue uno de mis favoritos

—¿Crees que son originales?— Quinn señaló otro. —Mira el cartel de Jim Morrison. Es increíble.

—Me sorprende que siquiera sepas quién era Jim Morrison.

—No soy tan joven—, dijo Quinn, riendo mientras Brenda rompió con una versión desafinada del Light My Fire.

—Oh, Quinn, esos eran los días. Esa es una razón por la que adoro venir aquí. Lo que me recuerda, ya sabes. Los años sesenta pueden ser documentados y registrados, pero aún no se sabe la sensación verdadera a menos que realmente se vivió, querida. E incluso en nuestro pequeño rincón de Oklahoma, lo sentía. Nuestros padres no sabían cómo tratar con nosotros.— rio Brenda. — ¡Ellos culparon de todo a los Beatles, lo creas o no!

—Y cuando lo piensas de nuevo, los Beatles eran más bien dóciles en comparación con algunos

—Al igual que tu Jim Morrison allí.— Brenda le apretó el brazo.

—Hablando de chicos malos—, dijo en voz baja, señalando con su cabeza.

Ambas se rieron mientras Rachel se acercó.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy vestida chistosa? — preguntó Rachel.

—Por supuesto que no, querida. En realidad fue una broma privada, que yo podría compartirla contigo en una fecha posterior.— Brenda soltó el brazo de Quinn. —Voy a buscar algo de vino de Rachel. Te traeré un vaso, Quinnie.

Rachel sonrió cuando Brenda se fue. —Te lo juro, creo que es adicta a esa cosa. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has desarrollado el gusto por el?

—En realidad, sí, lo tomamos casi todas las noches.

—Menos mal que guardé una jarra en el Jeep para ustedes, entonces.

—Gracias, Sheriff.— Quinn se asomó por encima del hombro y notó una joven rubia mirando a Rachel. —Sólo adivinando aquí, pero ¿es tu cita? — preguntó, señalando a la rubia.

Rachel se dio la vuelta, saludando cuando Brandy sonrió dulcemente. Rachel le sonrió, luego se volvió hacia Quinn. —Si. Brandy— dijo.

— ¿Brandy? ¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Rachel se sonrojó ligeramente. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía casi avergonzada por la pregunta de Quinn. Así, en lugar de decirle la verdad, que había conocido a la chica en el río un par de semanas en un bikini bastante pequeño, mintió. —Yo la conozco desde hace un tiempo. Ella va a estar aquí la mayor parte del verano.

—Tienes suerte. Vas a tener una alternativa en caso de que las turistas locales se agoten.

—Muy graciosa.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Nunca le pregunté.

—¿Estás segura de que es legal?

Rachel ignoró su pregunta, en vez señaló hacia Sunshine. —¿Qué piensas?

—Después de conocer a Harmony, Sunshine parecía perfectamente normal... hasta que ella me susurró algo al respecto de no luchar con mi destino.

—Algunos dicen que es una profeta. He aprendido a no tomar a la ligera lo que dice.

—Oh, vamos. Creo que tal vez ha inhalado demasiado incienso en los últimos años.

Rachel se rio. —Uno se acostumbra a ellas. Pero espero que yo esté cerca cuando te encuentras con Starlight.

Quinn escudriñó la multitud. —¿Ella no está aquí?

Rachel miró su reloj. —Es muy pronto todavía.

—¿Por qué, Rachel, sigues aquí? Yo les hubiera traído un relleno.

Los dos se volvieron cuando Brenda llegó, entregando a Quinn un vaso de sangría.

Quinn sonrió agradecida, tomando un sorbo del dulce vino.

—Sólo disfrutando el regaño de Quinn por mi cita.— Rachel miró por encima del hombro. —Y debo regresar. Ella no conoce a nadie aquí.

—Sí, corre enseguida a jugar—, bromeó Quinn. —Estoy segura de que tiene un toque de queda.

—Deberías ser más amable conmigo si quieres ir al oasis,— Rachel dijo por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba.

—¿El oasis? ¿Qué es eso, cariño? — Quinn observó a Rachel de pie, odiando el hecho de que sus ojos se quedaron en ella. Finalmente miró a Brenda, sonriendo mientras chocó copas con la mujer mayor. —¿Rachel no te llevó allí en su recorrido?—, preguntó Quinn.

—Como he dicho, tengo la versión corta.

—Bueno, yo no podía ni empezar a decirte dónde está, ni mucho menos buscar por mi cuenta, pero es una cascada en este profundo cañón. Y yo lo llamo un cañón, pero es realmente algo cortó el arroyo. Se inicia justo en la cascada.— Quinn tomó un sorbo de vino, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente hacia Rachel. —Es muy bonito. Quería que Rachel me llevara allí, pero ella no parece pensar que podría hacer de respaldo de seguridad. Dijo algo de equipo de escalada.

—Oh, no, querida. Eso suena demasiado parecido a trabajar.— Ella se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz. —¿Quién es la chica joven con la que está?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Brandy.

—Ella se ve más joven que la mayoría, pero es sin duda bastante hermosa. Rachel las sabe encontrar, ¿no es así?

—Al parecer—. Entonces Quinn le dio un codazo a Brenda, sus ojos muy abiertos. —¿Quién en el mundo es eso? ¿O debería decir qué es eso?

Brenda siguió su mirada por la habitación, y luego se echó a reír. —Eso sería Starlight, cariño.

—Ella es como... incolora.— Quinn miró a Brenda. —Yo nunca he visto antes a nadie tan blanco. Al menos, no a nadie con vida.

—Starlight es un poco una persona de la noche. Ella no es aficionada al sol.

—Ella no es un vampiro, ¿verdad?— Quinn susurró burlonamente.

—Oh, cariño, no. Ella sólo funciona mejor en la noche. Harmony dice que ha invertido completamente lo que hace la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Duerme durante el día?

—Sí. Ella está levantada toda la noche, hasta el amanecer. Y sus pinturas reflejan eso. Todas son escenas nocturnas. Debes ver sus pinturas en la galería de Harmony. No es extraña en absoluto, querida. Muy pacífica, calmada, serena. Ella tiene un montón de escenas de agua con reflejos de la luna. Ella puede incluso poner los cañones con vida solamente con la luz de la luna. Es increíble.

Quinn contuvo el aliento cuando la mujer de porcelana fue hacia ellas. Su cabello era casi tan blanco como su piel y el vestido negro no hacía nada para agregar color a sus características.

—Sé amable,— susurró Brenda.

—Ella es la que canta,— Quinn dijo en voz baja.

Brenda se rio, acariciando su brazo cuando Starlight se acercó.

—¿Cómo estás esta noche, Starlight? No te he visto en un par de semanas.

—Es tan bueno verte de nuevo, Simone. Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella tomó las dos manos de Brenda, cerrando sus ojos mientras las retenía. Quinn miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que la mujer estallara en un canto. En cambio, un suave zumbido era oído. Para su sorpresa, Brenda se unió, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, preguntándose si esta mujer era tal vez una bruja.

—Tu energía es buena, Simone. Lo has hecho bien.

—Gracias. He hecho todas las lecciones.

—Creo que estás lista para el siguiente nivel. ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta semana?

—Por supuesto. He estado esperando, cariño. ¿Vendrás?

Sólo entonces Starlight abrió los ojos y se fijó en Quinn. —Tienes compañía ahora. Yo no creo que sea prudente, ¿no lo crees?

Brenda miró a Quinn. —Conoce a mi buena amiga Quinn. Ella se va a quedar conmigo hasta el verano.— Para Quinn, ella dijo: —Ella es Starlight.— Quinn asintió con la cabeza, viendo como esta mujer la miró. Finalmente la miró a los ojos, sorprendida por la suavidad allí.

—Sunshine dice que tienes un propósito aquí. Harmony dice estás llena de energía negativa.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Eso dicen.

—Tal vez te gustaría unirte a nosotras en nuestras lecciones—, ofreció.

Quinn sonrió cortésmente, pero negó con la cabeza. —En realidad no es mi cosa — dijo.

Starlight la estudió por un momento más, y rápidamente tomó su mano y la sostuvo. Quinn estaba demasiado asustada para alejarse. Starlight miró a Brenda antes de soltar su mano. —Yo supongo que podríamos encontrarnos en tu lugar. No creo que la energía de ella sea tan mala. Tal vez Harmony la malinterpretó.

—Maravilloso, querida. ¿Tal vez el jueves?

—Allí estaré a la salida de la luna.

Se fue sin decir una palabra. Quinn dejó escapar su aliento, sus ojos aún abiertos mientras miraba a Brenda. —Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Es ella real?

—Oh, muy real, querida. Y es completamente inofensiva. Ella es en gran medida una solitaria, muy introvertida. Además de venir aquí para las cenas semanales, no creo que socialice en absoluto.

Quinn alzó su vaso vacío. —Voy a necesitar un relleno después de eso—.

—Por supuesto, querida. Ven conmigo. Voy a presentarte a los otros—. Señaló el sofá, donde cuatro mujeres se sentaron hablando en voz baja entre ellos. —Nunca los conocí antes. Como he dicho, nunca se sabe quién va a estar aquí.

Quinn estaba más interesada en visitar la casa que conocer gente nueva, pero ella siguió a Brenda en la cocina. A diferencia de la sala de estar, la cocina estaba bien iluminada y decorada en un estilo más moderno. Tal vez la sala de estar era sólo el área que había sido transformada en los años sesenta. Ella sonrió cortésmente a Harmony cuando la miró. Por alguna razón, Harmony no le gustaba.

Se lo preguntaría a Brenda al respecto más tarde. Pero ahora ella asintió con la cabeza cuando Harmony ofreció más vino.

—¿Conoces a todos?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Brenda estaba a punto de presentarme.

Harmony frunció el ceño. —¿Quién?

—Brenda—. Entonces Quinn suspiró, apenas resistiendo el impulso de girar sus ojos. —Simone me va a presentar

—Oh, por supuesto. Y tengo algunos colegas de Santa Fe que hicieron el viaje. Te presentaré personalmente. Uno de ellos es un fan tuyo, espero que no te importe

Quinn sonrió. —Por supuesto que no.

Cuando Brenda volvió a hablar con otra persona, Harmony se inclinó, presionando algo duro en su palma. Una piedra, sin duda. —Sunshine dice que estás aquí por una razón, que es tu destino. Ella también dice que vas a luchar contra ello—, susurró Harmony. —No hará ningún bien.

Quinn se apartó, enojada. —Mira, no me importa lo que Sunshine dice. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el destino. Simplemente voy a pasar el verano aquí para escribir.

Y llegado el otoño, voy a estar de regreso en Dallas.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Así que ya ves, no hay nada realmente para luchar.— Ella abrió la mano y luego, encontró el cristal que no esperaba, una piedra preciosa del jade.

—El verde es el color de la curación y la esperanza—, dijo Harmony en voz baja. —También es un símbolo de la calma y la serenidad.

Quinn suspiró. —Mira, yo no puedo

—El jade trae serenidad a la mente por la liberación de los pensamientos negativos.

También abre el corazón al amor,— susurró, mirando rápidamente por encima del hombro. —No le digas a nadie que te di esto.

—Pero

Harmony cerró rápidamente la mano de Quinn, al pulsar la piedra más firmemente en su palma. —No temas a Ariel—, susurró antes de irse.

Oh buen Dios, esta gente está loca.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó a Brenda cuando Harmony apresuró a irse.

Quinn deslizó discretamente la piedra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros. —Te lo diré después—, dijo en voz baja. —Al parecer, estoy obligada a guardar el secreto. — Brenda simplemente enarcó las cejas. —Y yo te digo, todas tienen flojo un tornillo.

—Oh, querida, son simplemente únicas.

—No, son raras.— Quinn llevó a Brenda de la cocina a la sala de estar. Miró una vez a Rachel, viendo a Brandy colgada de cada palabra suya. —Está prácticamente en su regazo—, murmuró.

—¿Quién?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Nadie.— Ella le dio la espalda a Rachel. —¿Por qué le llaman Ariel?

—¿Rachel?— Brenda sonrió. —Harmony dice que es una palabra hebrea. Significa león, o un león de Dios, no puedo recordar. Vas a tener que preguntar a Harmony.

Quinn sonrió. —Cierto. La próxima vez que almorcemos juntas, le preguntaré.

Mientras servían la cena, Quinn había pasado del Vino de Rachel al agua. Por alguna razón, el vino la hizo irritable mientras observaba a Rachel con la joven rubia. Así que ella sufrió a través de la comida informal, sentada en el bar de la cocina con Brenda. Los otros fueron dispersados a través de la sala de estar, en la mesa del comedor sólo se sentaron cuatro.

—¿Qué es esto?—, Susurró mientras empujaba la comida un poco con el tenedor.

Creyó reconocer espinacas en ella.

—Yo lo llamo en la mayoría de las cenas tofu sorpresa de Harmony—, Brenda dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero en realidad son muy buenos.— Entonces ella bajó la voz. —Vamos a tener un bistec en la parrilla mañana en la noche.

Rachel miró a Quinn y Brenda irse, pensando que debería salir y dar a Brenda el vino que había traído para ella. Pero siempre podía dejarlo en la casa. Cuando cerraron la puerta, se dio la vuelta, encontrando los ojos expectantes de su cita. Brandy. Rachel suspiró.

—¿Estás lista para ir a un lugar un poco más tranquilo?— Brandy ronroneó, su mano serpentea por el brazo de Rachel.

Rachel asintió. —Por supuesto. Vamos a salir de aquí.

A la salida, Sunshine las interceptó. Sacó a Rachel a un lado, alejándose de Brandy.

—Ariel, ¿cómo te sientes?

Rachel frunció el ceño. —Me siento muy bien. ¿No debería?

Sunshine le apretó ambas manos, y luego cerró sus ojos. —No luches contra los hados, Ariel. Vas a intentarlo, pero no será bueno.

Rachel le sonrió divertida mientras miraba al techo, preguntándose de que era de lo que Sunshine estaba hablando ahora.

—Sunny, depende de lo que los hados han planeado. Además, me gusta luchar con ellos.

La sonrisa de Sunshine era tímida. —Esta vez no, Ariel,— ella susurró. —No esta vez — Ella se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Rachel mirándola.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué acerca de tu destino, cariño?— Brenda preguntó sobre su casa en coche.

—No sé a qué se referían. Pero tanto Sunshine como Harmony lo mencionaron. Y

Harmony fue francamente espeluznante sobre ello.— Ella busco en el bolsillo y sacó el jade. —Ella me dio esto.— Ella se lo entregó a Brenda. —Ella dijo que me iba a calmar y liberar mi energía negativa.

—Dios mío, querida.— Brenda encendió las luces interiores, levantado la piedra hacia arriba. —Es un jade del tamaño de una nuez.— Mirandola más de cerca. —¿Es real?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué ella te daría esto—, preguntó Brenda, devolviéndole la piedra a Quinn.

—Debido a que son raras, Brenda. Ella dijo que va a sanarme y abrir mi corazón para amar. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Tiene que ser algo que Sunshine dijo. Te dije que era vidente, querida. Ella sabe cosas.

—Bueno, antes de Harmony, ella dijo que no debía temer a Ariel. ¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso?

—Miedo de Ariel? Pero ¿por qué temer a Rachel?

—Exactamente.

* * *

—Tus amigas son un poco extrañas, ¿no te parece?

Rachel se rio, girando el Jeep hacia el río en lugar de su cabaña. —Esa es una manera de decirlo—, dijo. —Yo supongo que me he acostumbrado a ellas a través de los años.

Ella se tensó ligeramente cuando la mano de Brandy se deslizó sobre muslo, amenazando con deslizarse entre sus piernas. Rachel se detuvo la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Estás dirigiéndote a la casa de campo—, observó Brandy. —Yo pensé que íbamos a tu casa.— Entonces ella se movió más cerca. —Por supuesto, estoy bastante segura de que a Trudy le encantaría hacer un trío.

Hubo un tiempo que Rachel hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. De hecho, a principios de la primavera, había hecho precisamente eso. Pero algo no estaba bien y no podía poner el dedo en la llaga. Sólo el pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con Brandy y su amiga Trudy casi lo rechazó. Por lo tanto, ella apretó ligeramente la mano de Brandy antes de sacarla de su muslo.

—Yo no deseo eso. No esta noche.

—¿No? ¿No te gustó la última vez?

¿Me gustó? Ella no podía recordar, en realidad. No era más que otro momento insustancial, por lo que al igual que todos los demás, solo unos pocos minutos robados con completos extraños.

—Sabes, no es eso, Brandy, es que ... Creo que la cena me cayó mal—, mintió. —No me siento del todo bien en estos momentos. Tal vez nos veamos en la semana.

—Eso podría ser un poco difícil, Sheriff. Mi novia viene el jueves.

Rachel suspiró con alivio. — ¿Ah, sí? ¿Va a quedarse un tiempo?

—Por desgracia

—¿Por desgracia? Yo creo que si tienes una novia, la quieres a tu alrededor.

—Acabo de cumplir los veintidós años,— dijo. —Soy demasiado joven para estar emparejada y en serio, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Al igual que tú, que no tienes novia. Ahora es el momento de jugar. Tal vez cuando sea más vieja, veintisiete años más o menos, podría estar lista.— Se dio la vuelta en el asiento, mirando Rachel. —¿Qué hay de ti?

Rachel se rio, debatiéndose si decirle lo vieja que era en realidad. Y vieja era lo que ella se sintió de repente. En cambio, trató de encontrar una salida airosa de la conversación. —Realmente no he puesto una edad para eso, Brandy. Supongo que, cuando conoces a la mujer adecuada, no te preocupas por la edad que tengas. Y tal vez eso es lo que está mal contigo, tu novia no es la escogida.

—Oh, ya sé que no lo es. Pero mi mamá la odia, así que es divertido irritarla trayendo a Jules alrededor.

—Gran razón para tener una novia— murmuró Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Quinn se sentó a la sombra, con las piernas estiradas sobre la tumbona, su computadora portátil abierta mientras releía lo que había escrito cuando aún estaba en Dallas era basura. Sólo un puñado de divagaciones que no van a ninguna parte. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer con Jennifer y Paul. ¿Se atrevería a seguir el consejo de Rachel? ¿Podrían sus lectores darle la espalda totalmente si descubrían que Jennifer era gay?

Investigando a una mujer casada que engañaba a su marido, descubría que la mujer estaba engañandolo con otra mujer. Jennifer les sigue, tomando fotos. Al principio, ella se horrorizó. Entonces, siente algo conocido. La bombilla se apaga. Le gusta lo que ve.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso apesta,— murmuró Quinn. Miró al cielo, su mente confundida.

La policía local solicita la ayuda de Jennifer para localizar a un antiguo cliente. Un cliente ahora acusado de asesinato. La detective que está asignada es otra mujer.

Una hermosa mujer. Una hermosa mujer gay.

—¿Me pregunto por qué siempre son hermosas?— Quinn dijo en voz alta, sus pensamientos van a Rachel. Ella negó con la cabeza, de nuevo centrándose en

Jennifer.

Discuten. La detective piensa que la investigación privada es para perdedores que no podían ser policías. Jennifer piensa que la detective es arrogante... hermosa, pero arrogante. Su nombre es... Shane.

Quinn giró los ojos.

Bueno, su nombre es... Jordan. Sí, Jordan. Viajan juntas día y noche, en busca del cliente. Se encuentran con problemas. Jennifer resolviendo los propios, impresionando a Jordan. Jordan empieza a ver a Jennifer en una luz diferente. Y

Jennifer, después de pasar tanto tiempo con Jordan, comienza a sentir una atracción. Una atracción física que no puede explicar. Ella se siente atraída por la detective, tanto es así que ella no puede concentrarse en el caso por más tiempo. Una noche, en un sórdido motel, donde se ven obligadas a compartir una cama…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Quinn saltó, casi tirando su portátil. Rachel le sonrió, riendo antes de acomodarse sobre otra silla. —¿Te asusté?

— ¿Y qué te dio esa idea, Sheriff Berry?— Quinn se encontró mirando fijamente el arma de Rachel. De algún modo, eso parecía más seguro que mirarle las piernas.

—Tal vez fue el pequeño grito que oí.— Señaló la laptop. —¿Estás trabajando en nuestra Jenn?

—Tal vez.

Rachel se acercó. —¿Puedo verlo?

Quinn cerró la laptop. —¡Claro que no!

—No vas a hacer que tengan sexo, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería repugnante.

—No he decidido lo que voy a hacer con ellos—, Quinn dijo honestamente. —¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Descanso para almorzar?

—Más o menos. Yo venía a ver si querías ir al oasis—, dijo Rachel, preguntándose por el nerviosismo que sentía.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron. — ¿El oasis? Pero dijiste que no podía hacerlo.

—Bueno, me fui por ahí el otro día. Puse unos pitones y a la izquierda una cuerda anclada. Sólo hay una zona muy escarpada y creo que, con un poco de ayuda, puedes hacerlo.

Quinn sonrió. —¿Con un poco de ayuda? ¿Supongo que no te estás refiriendo a búsqueda y rescate?

—No. Sólo yo.— Sus ojos se encontraron, y Rachel sonrió. —Así que ¿qué dices?

—¿Qué son los pitones?

—Son estas cosas de metal puntiagudos, las clavas en grietas. Los escaladores los utilizan para conectar los cables. Bueno, no son tan populares ahora, pero pensé que serían buenos puntos de apoyo para ti.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y quieres ir... ahora mismo?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Si está bien para ti. Pero supongo que tienes trabajo, ¿eh?

Quinn vaciló. Ella realmente necesitaba trabajar. Pero ella realmente quería un primer plano del oasis. La diversión ganó. —Ahora está bien. ¿Qué necesito?

Rachel se levantó, satisfecha de que Quinn se había acordado. —Botas de montaña y una cámara, eso es todo.

—Hay un problema entonces—, dijo Quinn.

—¿Nunca te compraste las botas de montaña? Si no quieres lastimarte un brazo y una pierna en Potters, ¿por qué no le has preguntado a Brenda que te lleve a Santa Fe?

—En realidad, iremos mañana. Ir de compras no es realmente de mi gusto, pero

Brenda dice que sabe de un lugar para conseguir las botas. Después haremos un recorrido por la galería de Harmony, y luego invitarme a cenar.

Rachel siguió a Quinn al interior, mirando a su alrededor por Brenda. —¿Dónde está Brenda?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Ella y Harmony se dirigieron al río esta mañana.

—¿A pintar?

—Sí. Y yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado que en un millón de años, pero las pinturas de Brenda están en realidad empezando a verse bien.

—Harmony es muy talentosa. Todas lo son, para el caso. Pero yo prefiero el trabajo de Starlight. Ella tiene uno donde el sol acaba de salir, pero todavía es el color del cielo y la luna plena está brillando sobre el cañón. La luna es de color naranja, los cañones son de color naranja, sin embargo, es una escena nocturna. Es impresionante. Lo verás en la galería. Si hay una pintura que deseara tener, sería esa.

—¿Por qué no la compras?

—Oh, no. Starlight recibe mucho dinero por sus pinturas. Yo no podría ni siquiera empezar a pagarla.

Rachel siguió a Quinn hasta la entrada de su dormitorio, apoyándose casualmente en el marco de la puerta mientras Quinn se quitó las sandalias y se puso sus zapatos deportivos. El dormitorio era limpio y ordenado, nada personal de Quinn para ver.

Ella miró a Quinn, un poco divertida consigo misma ya que en realidad la encontraba atractiva. No es que Quinn no fuera bonita, lo era. Cabello rubio, ojos claros, la combinación favorita de Rachel. Fue sólo que ... bueno, Quinn no era exactamente su tipo. Quinn no estaba para nada cerca de su tipo.

—Estás mirando.

Rachel parpadeó varias veces, finalmente, encontró los ojos de Quinn. —Lo siento. Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, en realidad.

Quinn se acercó, acariciando juguetonamente el vientre plano de Rachel. —Estabas imaginando tener que arrastrarme fuera del cañón, ¿no es así —, bromeó.

Rachel sonrió, siguiendo a Quinn por el pasillo. —Sí. Lo bueno es que tú eres peso ligero.

Quinn disfrutó del viaje a la montaña, polvoriento como estaba. El sol se sentía bien en su piel, el viento refrescante mientras soplaba a través del Jeep abierto. Ella pensó que extrañaba el verdor de la zona de Dallas, pero se encontró con que amaba las rocas rojas, los colores llamativos de las paredes de los acantilados, la crudeza de todo. Todo era tan salvaje aquí y sintió una conexión con él que ella no podía comprender. Al igual que Brenda, se estaba enamorando de la zona. Miró a lo lejos, disfrutando de las vistas que la rodeaban. El camino fue algo familiar y Rachel de vez en cuando señalaba los puntos de referencia.

—Yo ni siquiera pensé que te llevaría a los pueblos—, dijo Rachel. Señaló a un pico accidentado mirando a su izquierda. —Hay un pueblo en la base del Cerro Pedernal. Dicen que fue construido en 1275 y podría albergar alrededor de un millar de personas—, explicó.

—Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué son pueblos?

—¿Has oído hablar de Mesa Verde en Colorado? ¿El acantilado con viviendas?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, pero nunca he estado allí.

—Son pueblos. Era como una ciudad. Es impresionante cómo se construyó todo eso con sólo herramientas primitivas. Los pueblos por aquí no son tan extensas como Mesa Verde ni cómo consiguen los turistas.

—Probablemente están más conservadas sin un montón de turistas penosamente alrededor—, dijo Quinn.

—Hay una gran cantidad de arte rupestre y viviendas nativas en este área que pocos turistas conocen. Han descubierto casas pintadas que el pueblo anasazi construyó en torno al año quinientos lo que ellos llaman pictografías rupestres. Sé de los pocos lugares, si estás interesada—, Rachel ofreció.

Quinn sonrió. —No eres originaria de esta zona, pero te encanta como si lo fueras—.

Rachel asintió. —Sí. No puedo imaginar vivir en otro sitio. Esto se ha convertido sin duda en mi casa.

Quinn observaba el paisaje, ya que rebotó sobre la tierra del camino, los matorrales de robles dando paso a pinos piñón conforme subían. Finalmente Rachel salió de la carretera, de nuevo rebotando hacia abajo del camino improvisado que había creado. Ella aparcó al lado del mismo pino piñonero como antes. Rachel se volvió en su asiento, mirando como Quinn inspeccionaba la zona.

El rugido de las cataratas llenó el aire y Rachel saltó del Jeep, escudriñando el cielo por costumbre, con la esperanza de coger un águila que se eleva por encima.

Nada se movía excepto dos solitarios buitres en la distancia.

—Tienes tu cámara, ¿verdad?—, Preguntó Rachel. Sacó su mochila del Jeep y se la colgó al hombro. A continuación, tomó un paquete de la cintura pequeña y se lo tendió a Quinn. —Aquí. Usa esto. Puedes poner tu cámara en su interior.— Ella le entregó una botella de agua que sacó de un enfriador. — Esto va en el clip de allí.— Rachel a continuación, se quitó la funda y pistola, metiéndola debajo del asiento delantero del Jeep.

—He querido preguntarte. ¿Es necesario llevar un arma? Quiero decir, tú misma has dicho, no hay delitos—, dijo Quinn mientras se deslizaba el pequeño paquete en la cintura.

—Hay una historia graciosa sobre eso—, dijo Rachel. —Tú puedes haberlo notado, no uso el uniforme de un sheriff normal. Son horribles. — Rachel sonrió. —Un poco difícil para conseguir chicas.

—Oh, estoy segura.

—Así que pedí todas esas camisetas con el logo del sheriff a ellos. Y no, yo no llevaba un arma. Como has dicho, ¿cuál es el punto? Pero el viejo carpintero dijo o me pongo el uniforme o me llevo la pistola, una o la otra. — Rachel se encogió de hombros. —El arma salió ganando. Además, a las chicas parece que les encanta.

—Sí, estoy segura de que lo hacen—, murmuró. Vio como Rachel se puso la mochila y se ajustó las correas.

—¿Qué hay en tu paquete?

—Kit de primeros auxilios, cuerda extra, agua. Cosas como esas. — Rachel abrió el camino hacia el cañón, pero antes de que diera un puñado de pasos, sonó el celular de Rachel. —Maldita sea,— murmuró. Ella sacó su teléfono y lo abrió. —Rachel aquí.

—Rachel, es Opal. Tuve un atraco en la anoche.

Rachel suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. —¿Qué se llevaron? ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sip. Dos barriles. Parece que les dieron un puñado de cigarrillos también.

—Está bien. Bueno, mira, estoy un poco fuera de servicio en este momento. — Le guiñó un ojo a Quinn. —Yo estoy arriba por Cerro Pedernal. Déjame hacer una llamada, a ver si alguien está más cerca.

—Por supuesto. Pero cuando tú los encuentres en esta ocasión, me gustaría ser yo quien reviente sus traseros.

—Ahora, Opal, sabes que no puedo dejar que lo hagas. Pero si son gente de por aquí, voy a dejar que los lleves con sus padres, ¿cómo ves eso?

—Oh, no hay gente de aquí tan tonta como para atracar aquí y lo sabes.

—Iré por la tarde, Opal. Dale a Skip un resumen de lo que falta. — Ella negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba su teléfono. —Cada año, nunca falla— dijo, señalando a Quinn para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, el bar es atracado. Roban cerveza, y luego tratan de tener una fiesta en la que no podamos encontrarles.— Marcó otro número mientras caminaban. —¿Skip? Soy yo. Necesitas entrevistar a Opal.— Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Ayer por la noche, o podría haber sido esta mañana, temprano. Estoy fuera del pueblo. Te veré esta tarde.

—¿Quién es Skip—, preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel terminó la llamada.

—Adjunto a tiempo parcial.

—¿Por qué a tiempo parcial?

—Debido a que su padre es el dueño del rancho más grande del condado él no necesita un trabajo remunerado a tiempo completo. Además, realmente no se necesita un ayudante, pero es bueno tener a alguien con quien pueda contar.

—En momentos como éste, ¿es cuando sientes que estás haciendo novillos?

—Exactamente. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que la única vez que quiero tomar la tarde libre para divertirme, tenemos una serie de crímenes?

Quinn alzó las cejas. —¿La única vez? ¿No fue sólo hace unas semanas que jugabas con un coche deportivo de color rojo?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No. Todo lo que hice fue poner su coche en marcha. Es posible que hayamos jugado al día siguiente, no me acuerdo—, dijo con una sonrisa.

Quinn siguió a Rachel, manteniendo sus ojos en las rocas mientras caminaban, y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a las piernas de Rachel. Ella en realidad odiaba el hecho de encontrar a Rachel atractiva. Se dijo a sí misma que cualquier persona con pulso encontraría a Rachel atractiva, aunque eso no parecía ayudar. Porque, en verdad, cualquier persona con pulso al parecer era el único requisito de Rachel para una cita. Y a pesar del hecho de que se estaban convirtiendo en amigas, y que realmente le gustaba Rachel a Quinn, ella todavía aborrecía la práctica de sus citas.

—¿Cómo está Barbie—, preguntó Quinn.

Rachel detuvo. —¿Quién?

—La cita de la otra noche.

Rachel sonrió. —Brandy. — Quinn se encogió de hombros. Rachel continuó, Quinn la siguió. —Yo no la he visto.

—Pensé que estaba aquí todo el verano.

— Si. Pero realmente no nos llevamos bien.

—¿No? ¿No tuviste suerte?

—¿Suerte?— Rachel rio. — ¿Así que ahora quieres obtener más información sobre mi vida sexual?

—Por supuesto que no. No estoy tan desesperada.

—Oh, sí. Olvide que tienes una novia. ¿Ustedes han estado trabajando en sexo por teléfono desde que te has ido?

—¿Sexo telefónico? Sabes, Rachel, es humanamente posible estar semanas e incluso meses, sin tener sexo.

Rachel se rio. —Pero ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Para no tener sexo por teléfono, por una cosa.

—No te gusta, ¿eh?

—Es repugnante. Te masturbas con una audiencia.

Rachel volvió a reír, pero se detuvo. —¿Por qué estás sin aliento?

—Estoy vieja y fuera de forma—, dijo Quinn sin dudarlo cuando trató de recuperar el aliento. Casi menciona los cigarrillos que había dejado, pero decidió que no había necesidad de comentar esa mala costumbre.

—No te ves fuera de forma. Es probablemente la altura.

Quinn la golpeó en el brazo. —¿Pero tú estás diciendo que estoy vieja?

—No quise decir tal cosa. Te ves hermosa, no eres vieja—, Rachel dijo mientras caminaban.

Quinn miró. ¿Hermosa?

Rachel siguió caminando, moviendo la cabeza. ¿Hermosa? Caray. Quinn probablemente piensa que ella estaba tratando de ligarla o algo así. Ella miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro a donde Quinn seguía en pie.

—Bueno, vamos,— dijo ella.

Rachel las llevó por el borde del cañón a la pista que había hecho hace años. Por lo que ella sabía, nadie había encontrado su rastro. Ella sabía que el camino principal hasta el cañón del río estaba en todos los mapas, pero rara vez se escuchaba de alguien hacer la caminata a las cascadas. Fue una extenuante caminata y para la mayoría, no valía la pena el tiempo o el problema cuando podría jugar en el cañón del río.

—Aquí estamos.

Quinn miró por encima del borde, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fueron a la izquierda de la cascada, el arroyo que emerge directamente de la pared del acantilado unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros del canto o borde. El rugido de las cataratas era fuerte ahora que el agua se estrellaba contra las rocas del suelo del cañón. —Tal vez tenías razón. Tal vez yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Se ve peor de lo que realmente es—, dijo Rachel. —Vas a estar bien. Como he dicho, hay realmente sólo un área escarpada.

—Bueno, si no tenemos en cuenta esta área, creo que estoy en problemas.

—Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma. El mayor problema son los zapatos. Ellos van a ser resbaladizos.

—Prometo que obtendré botas cuando estemos en Santa Fe.

—Está bien. Ahora recuerda, dobla las rodillas, trata de mantener el equilibrio. Si sientes que estás tropezando, siéntate. Es mejor caerte de nalgas de lo que es ir de cabeza sobre los talones.

—Gotcha.

Rachel sonrió. —Está bien, aquí vamos.

Ella se agarró del pino piñón de siempre y se deslizó por el borde del acantilado.

Se estabilizó, luego extendió la mano para ayudar a Quinn.

—Sólo espérame.

Quinn agarró al árbol con una mano, luego tomó la mano de Rachel con la otra. Como era de esperar, sus zapatos resbalaron libremente en las rocas, casi haciéndola caer.

—Dobla las rodillas,— instruyó Rachel. Ella lo hizo, finalmente bajo control. —Sígueme. Ten cuidado con las rocas.

Durante los primeros minutos, Quinn realmente mantuvo el equilibrio sin demasiada dificultad. Se relajó, tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar la cascada, ya que era más profundo en el cañón. Entonces, sin previo aviso, sus pies salían de debajo de ella. Ella aterrizó duro en su parte trasera, raspando sus manos en el proceso, mientras trataba de detener su caída.

—Whoa allí—, dijo Rachel, en cuclillas a su lado. —¿Duele?

—Sólo mis nalgas—, murmuró Quinn.

Rachel sonrió, luego inspeccionó las manos de Quinn, frotando los dedos sobre los rasguños enrojecidos.

Fue sólo un gesto inocente, pero no obstante causó a Quinn que el corazón dejara de latir. Avergonzada, retiró su mano. Rachel se levantó y le tendió la mano a Quinn. Sus ojos se clavaron juntos, Rachel sonrió.

—Vamos.

Mientras continuaban hacia abajo, Quinn tuvo la precaución de mirar por donde ella dio un paso, evitando rocas sueltas. Ella imitó la posición de Rachel, girando hacia los lados mientras caminaban, poniendo su peso en una pierna. Rachel estaba siendo paciente, lo sabía. Ella parecía estar en forma increíble, y Quinn se encontró mirando a las piernas de Rachel, viendo la definición muscular mientras caminaba.

—Más adelante está la cornisa—, dijo Rachel.

Quinn llevó sus ojos hacia arriba, mirando más allá de Rachel. Su rastro desapareció en el borde. Ella miró a Rachel. —Déjame adivinar. ¿Esta es tu parte empinada?

Rachel asintió. —Esto es todo.

Se detuvieron, ambas mirando a un lado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—, dijo Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ni por todos los diablos me harás bajar por este borde.

Rachel se movió a un lado, tirando de una cuerda detrás de una roca. La levantó y sonrió.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No. Por supuesto que no.

—Mantén tus manos por encima de los nudos. Eso será suficiente apoyo.

—No.

—Entonces vamos a usar los pitones en tus pies.

—No.

—Mira, no es que vayas a estar colgada de la cuerda. Es más como el uso de escaleras. Son sólo unos tres metros, entonces estamos de vuelta en la vereda.

Quinn miró a Rachel, luego volvió a mirar por encima del borde. Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego miro a los ojos de nuevo a Rachel. —Soy realmente una cobarde cuando se trata de cosas como esta. Tampoco tengo ninguna fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo. Estoy bastante segura de que me vendría muy bien ahora mismo.

Rachel sonrió, y luego se echó a reír por la grave expresión en el rostro de Quinn. —Vas a estar bien. Voy a ir en primer lugar. Te lo prometo, si te caes, yo te alcanzo.

—Oh, eso es reconfortante, Rachel.

—Habrá terminado antes de que lo sepas.

—Sí. La caída hace que todo vaya más rápido.

—No vas a caer.— Rachel sacó su mochila y la entregó a Quinn. —Cuando este abajo, tira de la cuerda de nuevo y la atas a la mochila. A continuación, sólo bájala hacia mí.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Claro, podía hacer eso. Ella estaba bastante segura que sería la única que bajaría. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de ir más lejos. Luego sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Rachel simplemente giró la cornisa, bajando ella rápidamente a la vereda siguiente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rachel que la miró con una sonrisa.

—Baja la mochila en primer lugar.

Bueno, ciertamente parecía bastante fácil, Quinn pensó mientras ataba la cuerda de la mochila. De hecho, Rachel lo hizo ver tan fácil que a Quinn estaba tan avergonzada como para no intentarlo al menos. Ella bajó la mochila, tratando de hablar consigo misma en pasar la cornisa. Por desgracia, parece estar funcionando. Por favor, Señor, no me dejes caer.

—¿Ves los pitones?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo en el mundo esas pequeñas cosas podían soportar su peso. Ella se sentó en la repisa, la cuerda agarrada firmemente en sus manos. Los tres metros que Rachel mencionó los miró dos veces, la distancia entre ella y Rachel parecía enorme. Ella miró a Rachel una vez más, a continuación, respiró hondo.

—Date la vuelta y enfrenta la cornisa,— instruyó a Rachel. —Va a ser más fácil. Yo te ayudo con los pitones.

—¿Estás segura de que esas cosas me apoyen?

—Ellos deberían. Pero vas a tener la cuerda, lo que no debes poner todo tu peso sobre ellos.

—Es obvio que se te olvidó la falta de fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo—murmuró Quinn.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—, dijo Quinn. —Hablando conmigo misma.

Se dio la vuelta, deslizándose sobre el borde, deseando tener pantalones vaqueros cuando las rocas raspaban sus muslos. Ella se aferró a la cuerda, utilizando los nudos que Rachel había hecho para el apoyo.

—Cerca de quince centímetros a la derecha está el primer pitón—, Rachel dijo. Quinn movió su pie, encontró el pitón. Se relajó un poco mientras ponía más peso en ella. —Está bien, ahora sólo finge que estás caminando por una escalera. Hay otro pitón debajo de tu pie izquierdo, sobre otros treinta centímetros.

Quinn se sentó con la cuerda, la búsqueda de la pitón. Está bien, así que esto no es tan malo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Quinn. Perfecto. Los pitones están todos más o menos a quince centímetros de distancia.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, viendo como Quinn maniobró hacia abajo de la pared. Ella tenía una vista perfecta de un buen trasero y no se avergonzaba de estar mirando.

De hecho, Quinn tenía buenas piernas también.

—¿Rachel?

—Hmm?— Rachel levantó la cabeza, con un rubor carmesí cuando Quinn le devolvió la mirada.

—Te lo juro, eres un chico.

—No lo soy. Estaba viendo tu progreso, asegurándome que no caigas.

—Uh-huh, sí claro.

—En serio.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta. —Parece que estoy atrapada.

—¿Pegada?

—No hay más pitones.

—Eso es porque estas a un metro del suelo.— Rachel caminó más cerca, agarrando ambas piernas de Quinn. —Solo desplázate por la cuerda. Te tengo.

Quinn hizo lo que le dijo, sintiendo que los brazos de Rachel se deslizan desde sus piernas a la cintura. Por último, los pies de Quinn tocaron tierra firme.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, desenredándose a sí misma de los brazos de Rachel.

—Pan comido, ¿verdad?

—Yo no iría tan lejos—, dijo Quinn, frotándose las palmas juntas. —Pero fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Tú idea del pitón fue maravilloso. Gracias.

—Voy a tomar tu agradecimiento ahora. Estoy bastante segura de que no me darás las gracias cuando nos vayamos para arriba en vez de hacia abajo.

—Oh, sí. Siempre me olvido de que esto no es un viaje de ida.

Quinn se levantó la camisa ligeramente, dejando que la brisa refrescara su piel.

Rachel alcanzó a ver carne, luego se volvió, recogiendo su mochila. No sabía por qué, pero encontró el gesto extremadamente sexy. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que ibas a encontrar sexy a una mujer de treinta y siete años?

—Hace calor—, dijo Quinn.

—Si. Nosotras vamos a estar a pleno sol hasta el próximo zigzag. Luego se nivela un poco más, ya que nos acercamos a las cataratas.— Ella señaló hacia la colina.

—Los árboles también tienen más espesor.— Para sorpresa de Rachel, Quinn sacó su cámara. —Quédate ahí. Es impresionante con las caídas detrás de ti. — Rachel se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos pegados a la cámara cuando Quinn la enfocaba. —Sólo una pequeña sonrisa estaría bien,— dijo Quinn mientras enfocaba más cerca. Rachel la complació, de pie quieta hasta que Quinn bajó la cámara. Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Perfecto.— Quinn subió la cremallera de su bolso de la cintura de nuevo, entonces utiliza el hombro de Rachel para mantener el equilibrio. —Guía.

Los siguientes quince minutos fueron casi recto cuesta abajo, a continuación, nivelado, se encontraron en un exuberante bosque húmedo, ya que el aerosol de la cascada soplaba sobre él.

—Es hermoso aquí.

—Si. Fresco y agradable.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— Rachel sonrió, viendo como los ojos de Quinn encuentraban la piscina. —Es... es demasiado hermoso para las palabras.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Quinn la miró a los ojos. —¡Nunca diremos a otra alma que este lugar existe!

Rachel se rió. —¿Qué? ¿Lo quieres todo para ti?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No. Yo estaba pensando más en preservación. ¿Te imaginas el daño?

—Por supuesto. Es por eso que nunca he compartido mi camino con nadie.

Quinn se volvió lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con Rachel. —¿Nadie?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Tú eres la primera.

—Wow. Es un honor—, dijo en voz baja.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, continuando por el camino, dejando a Quinn seguirla.

Era la verdad, pero aun así, no había necesidad de que lo supiera Quinn. Rachel nunca se había visto obligada a llevar a nadie por aquí antes. No significaba nada, por el amor de Dios.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla de la piscina, Quinn ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando la cascada de agua sobre la pared de la roca en su camino hacia abajo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una cascada antes, y en verdad, ella nunca había estado tan impresionada por la naturaleza. Las formaciones de roca, los frondosos árboles... y la hermosa, agua clara sobrecargando sus sentidos.

—Supongo que te gusta—, dijo Rachel.

—Me encanta.

Rachel dejó caer su mochila, sonriendo genuinamente a la admiración de Quinn por las cataratas. De alguna manera, sabía que a Quinn le encantaría aquí. Por eso había hecho el esfuerzo de dejar la cuerda, para colocar los pitones. No significaba nada. Entonces ella sonrió, tirando de la blusa fuera de sus pantalones cortos. Un chapuzón en la piscina estaba en orden. Y si Dios quiere Quinn no tendría un traje de baño debajo de sus pantalones cortos.

—¿Te gustaría nadar?— Preguntó inocentemente.

—Oh, Dios, eso suena bien, ¿no es así? —. Quinn se volvió. —Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho para traer mi traje.

—No necesitas un traje. No hay nadie alrededor.

La mandíbula de Quinn se abrió cuando Rachel sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Ella no debería haberse sorprendido de que Rachel no llevara bra, pero lo estaba. Antes de que pudiera respirar, Rachel se desnudó y se sumergió en las aguas cristalinas, dejando a Quinn mirando detrás de ella.

Rachel apareció con un grito, agitando el pelo de un lado a lado. —¡Maldita sea! Esa primera inmersión te coge.— Ella vio a Quinn desconcertado mirada. —Fría. — Quinn asintió, finalmente capaz de evitar sus ojos. Como tú nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda. —Ven. Es fabuloso.

Estaba segura de que nunca antes había visto una mujer en tan buena forma como Rachel. Oh, Dios... ¿qué demonios? Cerró los ojos brevemente, luego sacó su propia camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando Rachel metió la cabeza bajo el agua otra vez, Quinn arrancó el bra, luego sus pantalones cortos. Allí de pie, completamente desnuda sintió poder, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Rachel salpicado a la superficie y Quinn se hundió de cabeza en la piscina. ¡Buen Dios, qué frío!

Soltó su propio grito mientras ella apareció, flotando en el agua a unos tres metros de Rachel. —¡Hace mucho frío!

—Sí, ¿no es genial?.

Quinn salpicó a Rachel con agua, y luego desapareció de nuevo, nadando más lejos.

En el otro extremo, ella fue capaz de estar de pie. Ella entró en la luz del sol, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de calentar su cara.

Maldita sea, ella es una diosa. Rachel se quedó, mirando el agua goteando lentamente por el cuello de Quinn a sus pechos. ¿Acabo de pensar eso? ¿Una diosa? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ella se obligó a girar, sumergirse en el agua fría, tratando de perseguir la visión de Quinn Fabray desnuda en su mente.

—Vamos, Rachel,— murmuró. —Contrólate.

—Oh, Rachel, esto es tan fabuloso—, Quinn llamó desde el otro lado de la piscina. —Es celestial.

—Eso es—, dijo Rachel susurró lentamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo mojado de Quinn.

Sí, una diosa.

Por alguna razón, Quinn no se sentía incluso un poco autoconsciente mientras dejaba que el sol la secara. Rachel estaba en la su propia roca, tendida sobre su espalda. Lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser mortal, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para Quinn fuera capaz de admirar cada fabuloso detalle de su cuerpo.

Una parte de ella sabía que debía avergonzarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, si las cosas fueran inversas y Robin estuviera desnuda con una hermosa mujer, Quinn se indignaría. Y le hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad, pero racionalizado con un —no hace daño mirar.— Por supuesto, la culpa no sería tan fuerte si ella realmente pensara en Robin ocasionalmente.

—Probablemente deberíamos de regresar—, dijo Rachel.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo mientras observaba a Rachel sentarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron un momento, y luego Quinn lo sostuvo a medida que Rachel se levantó. Recogió su ropa y se vistió de espaldas a Rachel. Fue una tontería. No era como si no habían pasado la mayor parte de esas dos horas retozando en el agua desnudas.

—Oh, ahora eres tímida,— Rachel bromeó.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Tonto, lo sé.

—Está bien. Fue muy divertido, sin embargo, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Estoy tan contenta de que me trajeras.

—Ahora, tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Rachel cargó su mochila, y luego abrió el camino de vuelta a lo largo del sendero.

Quinn sólo hizo el primer zigzag antes de que tuviera que detenerse, jadeando.

—Está bien, quizás estás un poco fuera de forma.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Fumadora—, jadeó.

—¿Fumas?— Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Nunca hubiera pensado que eras fumadora.

—Yo renuncié oficialmente hace dos años—, dijo Quinn mientras su respiración regresaba un poco a la normalidad. —En realidad, he estado dentro y fuera durante dos años. Más fuera que dentro, estoy orgullosa de decirlo. Pero técnicamente, lo dejé en el aeropuerto el día que me fui de Dallas.

—Fumaste algunos, ¿verdad?

Quinn sonrió. —No me gusta volar.

—Bueno, me alegro de que dejaras de fumar. Enhorabuena. Me han dicho que es duro.

—Un verdadero infierno—, admitió Quinn mientras seguía a Rachel por el sendero. —Pero me siento muy bien.

—Podemos descansar todo lo que necesites.

—No te preocupes—, resopló Quinn. Hizo una pausa, mirando casi directamente por la pared del acantilado. —Dios mío,— murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Se ve más pronunciada desde este ángulo.

Rachel se rio. —Sí, estoy pensando en la parte de la cuerda que será muy divertida.

—Traté de advertirte,— dijo Quinn. —No hay fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo.

—Nos las arreglaremos.

Todo era borroso, pero después de cuatro descansos, finalmente llegaron a la pared de roca. Quinn se derrumbó dónde estaban, sus pulmones ardiendo. Malditos cigarrillos.

—¿Estás bien?

Quinn sólo pudo asentir. Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, inclinando la cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Rachel se deslizó a su lado y le ofreció un trago de agua.

La botella de Quinn se había terminado. Cogió la botella, para tomar un largo trago antes de devolverlo.

—Te lo juro, es como si estuviera corriendo por este sendero. Creo que estas tratando de matarme.

Rachel se rio abiertamente. Y se dio cuenta de que ella reía mucho cuando estaba alrededor de Quinn. Se rio. Se sentía bien. Tal vez era por eso que disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Quinn.

—¿Correr? Estamos casi arrastrándonos por el camino.

—Al menos podrías fingir estar sin aliento.

—Estoy segura de que después de tener que arrastrar el trasero en esta pared de roca, lo haré.

Quinn levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos color chocolate que bailaban con diversión. Ojos risueños. Ella les gustaba.

Quinn le sonrió. —En caso de que haga falta que me jales por esta pared, no hay realmente ninguna necesidad de contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

Rachel alzó las cejas maliciosamente. —Podemos probablemente trabajar en algo.

—Eso suena peligroso. Tal vez tengo que dar a la pared un intento primero.

—Oh, te irá bien.— Rachel puso en pie, ofreciendo una mano a Quinn. —Voy a ir primero, como antes.

—¿En primer lugar? Pero ¿qué pasa si me caigo?

—No vas a caer. Vas a hacer justo lo contrario de cuando viniste hacia abajo. Esta vez, actúa como si estuvieras subiendo una escalera. —Rachel se agarró de un par de los pitones y le dio un tirón. —Todavía están firmes. No tengas miedo de poner tu peso sobre ellos, sólo recuerda aferrarte a la cuerda.

Quinn miró con asombro como Rachel se acercó a la pared, las manos llenas con la cuerda, tirando de ella con facilidad.

Wow.

—Amarra la mochila como antes—, Rachel llamó desde arriba.

Quinn hizo lo que le dijeron, y luego esperó a que Rachel jalara la cuerda hacia arriba. Quinn se protegió los ojos del sol, con los ojos entrecerrados viendo los movimientos fluidos del cuerpo de Rachel.

—Está bien, bajando,— Rachel llamó, la liberación de la cuerda.

Quinn dio un paso atrás, dejando caer la cuerda donde podía llegar a ella. Ella se agarró a la cuerda, y luego se quedó mirando dónde el primero pitón era su punto de apoyo. Mierda. Ella miró a Rachel.

—¿Me pregunto cómo voy a llegar a eso?

—Es sólo un metro. Usa la cuerda para tirar de ti misma.

—Voy a intentarlo. ¡Pero no te rías desde las gradas si me rompo el culo!

Rachel sonrió. —Te lo prometo.

Sólo tomó dos intentos, pero Quinn se las arregló para llegar al pitón más bajo.

Desafortunadamente, ella puso todo su peso sobre él y sintió que se escapaba.

— ¡No dejes de lado la cuerda!— Rachel gritó.

Quinn no lo hizo. Ella se estabilizó, luego como Rachel, subió la pared, a manos llenas. A diferencia de Rachel, no lo hizo saltar sobre los pitones muy útiles. En la parte superior, Rachel estaba en cuclillas, tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Es una broma? Eso significa que tengo que dejar de lado la cuerda con una mano—, dijo Quinn.

—¿Cómo si no vas a llegar hasta aquí—, preguntó Rachel razonablemente.

—Buen punto—, murmuró. —No me dejes caer, ¿ok?

—Por supuesto que no.— Entonces Rachel le hizo un guiño. —Y entonces me debes.

Quinn puso los ojos. —¡Tal vez sería mejor caer!

Pero no lo hizo. Rachel la agarró de la mano y estabilizó a las dos hasta que Quinn estuvo listo para empujar. Entonces Rachel agarró sus dos brazos, la elevó por la cornisa. Era un plan perfecto. Eso era...hasta que Quinn perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que Rachel se cayera hacia atrás, tirando de Quinn con ella.

Aterrizaron con un ruido sordo, Quinn cayó completamente en la parte superior de

Rachel. Ambas se congelaron, sus ojos bloqueando juntos. Entonces Rachel rio.

—Esto podría ser divertido—, murmuró. —Si no me hubieras dejado sin aliento.

Quinn volvió en sí, se levanto de encima de Rachel de inmediato. —Lo siento,— dijo ella, ayudando a Rachel a sentarse. —¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien—, dijo Rachel mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Estoy segura de que este enorme chichón no es nada.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron. Busco alrededor de Rachel, pasando las manos por la cabeza de Rachel, sintiendo suavemente el chichón del tamaño de un guisante. Un pequeño guisante en eso.

—Creo que podras vivir.

—Podría ser una conmoción cerebral.

—Si tienes suerte, un moretón. Entonces tendrás algo para quejarte.

Rachel se rio, luego se levantó. —No es tanto por simpatía, ¿verdad?

Quinn sonrió dulcemente, luego le entregó a Rachel su mochila. —Guía.

Pero una hora más tarde, seguían siendo unos buenos quince metros del borde, Quinn se derrumbado, agitando a Rachel sucesivamente.

—No, sigue. No puedo hacerlo. Me doy por vencida—, jadeó entre las respiraciones.

Rachel caminó por el sendero a donde Quinn se sentó, tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí? ¿Sólo tú y los coyotes? —Quinn miró. Rachel se rio más fuerte. —Podemos ver la parte superior. Ya casi llegamos —, dijo Rachel razonablemente.

Quinn tomó un giro hacia ella. —Dijiste eso hace treinta minutos.

Rachel intentó otro enfoque. —Lo estás haciendo bien, Quinn. Siempre es más, mucho más difícil subir. De hecho, no me esperaba que lo hicieras tan bien y llegaras hasta donde estamos ahora.

Quinn la miró, y luego se echó a reír a sí misma. —Oh, Dios, Rachel, ¡estás tan llena de mierda!

Rachel abrió los brazos, su sonrisa contagiosa. —¿Dudas de mí?

—Oh, sí. Lo dudo, cariño.

La sonrisa de Rachel se tambaleó ligeramente. Y por suerte, Quinn se volteó mientras se levantaba. Rachel observó cómo Quinn ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hasta el borde donde tenían que ir.

¿Cariño? Rachel tomó aliento, preguntándose en lo divertido que había causado con esa palabra.

—¿Me pregunto cuántas veces más voy a tener que parar antes de llegar?

Rachel sacudió la sensación, finalmente caminó por delante de Quinn. —Tantas como tu necesites. No estamos en tan grande apuro.

—Pensé que tenías una escena del crimen para investigar,— Quinn le recordó.

—Oh, con que esté allí antes de la multitud de la noche, no habrá ningún problema.

—Bueno, vamos a decir si se necesita ese tiempo para nosotras llegar al borde, tendrás que llamar a la búsqueda y rescate.

—Quinn, la parte más difícil ha terminado. Trepaste casi cinco metros en una pared de roca. Esto es fácil, sólo es cuesta arriba.

Quinn se detuvo. —¿Cinco metros? Dijiste que eran menos.

—Puede que haya mentido un poco.— Entonces se detuvo también. —¿Hemos descansado ya?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No, sólo estoy retrasada.— Ella se detuvo de nuevo. —Y será un milagro si puedo salir de la cama mañana, mucho menos a pie.

—¿Eso significa que tú no quieres hacer de esto una semana de actividad?

—¿Si me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Antes incluso de haber salido fuera de aquí?

—Mira—, señaló Rachel. —Diez metros más.

Quinn suspiró. —Sí, la tierra prometida—, murmuró.

Siguió caminando, instando a Rachel para ir delante de ella con un rápido tirar de sus pantalones cortos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la energía para ver las piernas de Rachel mientras caminaban. Ella sólo la quería en frente en caso de que ella se resbalara y cayera.

Rachel se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y cogió a Quinn. —Está bien.

Ella levantó la vista. —Yo voy primero. Mírame. Utiliza las ramas del árbol. Te voy a tirar por encima del borde como lo hice en la cornisa.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien.

Como un gato, Rachel se desmarcaba por el sendero, tirando de ella hacia arriba con la ayuda de los pinos piñón. En el borde, balanceó una pierna arriba, luego se izó a sí misma en la parte superior, dejando a Quinn mirando tras ella.

Voy a caer.

—Vamos, Quinn.

—¿Por qué parecía tan fácil caer? — Rachel se rio, luego se sentó en el borde, las piernas colgando casualmente a un lado, esperando.

Después de un recuento silencioso de tres, Quinn cogió la rama inferior del pino, tirando de ella a lo largo, tropezando varias veces en las rocas. Se preguntó cuánto más fácil sería tener puestas las apropiadas de montaña. Pero ella siguió su camino, pasando de rama en rama como Rachel había hecho.

—Agarra mi mano—, instruyó a Rachel.

Quinn no lo dudó. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba sentada en el sol brillante, el profundo cañón de la cascada muy por debajo de ellas.

—Pan comido—, dijo Rachel.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, luego se puso de espaldas, aliviada. —La próxima vez que te pida que me lleves a un sitio como este, recuérdame que estoy vieja y fuera de forma.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

—Oh Dios, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? — Quinn se acercó cautelosamente a la sala, moviendo los ojos hacia Brenda, entonces de nuevo al piso mientras observaba cada paso que daba.

—Yo ... no estoy segura—, dijo. —Todo está paralizado— Brenda la tomó del brazo, sosteniéndola.

—Estaba preocupada cuando volvimos y no estábamos aquí. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Rachel. Rachel me llevó de senderismo. Al oasis.

—¿La cascada, cariño? Abajo, ¿en ese tazón?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Tazón. Esa es una palabra excelente para ello.

—Oh.

—Quiero una ducha. Me muero de hambre y estoy cansada, pero quiero una ducha.

—Está bien, vamos, querida. Sophia puso un buen asado para nosotras antes de irse. Te traeré una copa de vino.

Quinn se detuvo. — ¿Sophia? Ahh, el servicio de limpieza. Me había olvidado.— Ella hizo una pausa. —No vino la semana pasada,— ella declaró.

—No, su hermana estaba enferma. Pero es mejor que cualquiera que haya tenido en Dallas, querida. Por supuesto, cuesta más que cualquiera que haya tenido en Dallas. Sin embargo, ella es una excelente cocinera.

—Maravilloso,— Quinn murmuró mientras entraba en su habitación.

Se desnudó en su camino hacia el baño, y luego miró a la bañera en vez de la ducha. Un remojo en agua caliente muy caliente parecía lo mejor. Dejó que la bañera se llenara mientras buscaba en los armarios de sales de baño o gel o incluso burbujas. Algo relajante. Sonrió cuando se encontró el frasco de sales de baño perfumadas. Luego vio una botella azul de Aceite de aromaterapia con espuma y efecto calmante.

¿Esto es el cielo o qué?

—Oh Dios, querida.— Quinn se volvió rápidamente, pero estaba demasiado cansada para sentirse avergonzada mientras estaba allí desnuda. Ella simplemente tomó la copa de sangría que Brenda le ofreció.

—Gracias.

Brenda levantó las cejas mientras miraba fijamente a los pechos de Quinn. —Tienes una quemadura de sol. ¿Cómo en el mundo te hiciste eso?

—En la piscina.

—¿Desnuda? ¿Con Rachel?

—Sí, con Rachel. Brenda, yo no soy una de sus rubias tontas. Nos estamos convirtiendo en amigas. Y estoy sorprendida de que incluso pueda decir eso de ella, pero sí, somos amigas. Disfruto de su compañía.

—Bueno, yo esperaba que se cayeron bien, cariño.

Quinn la despidió con un gesto. —No podemos estar aquí y tener una conversación conmigo desnuda. Es extraño. Dame una hora en remojo y estaré lista.

—Por supuesto. El asado debe estar listo para entonces. Grita si quieres más vino.

Tan pronto como Brenda cerró la puerta, Quinn se hundió en el agua caliente, un suspiro salió de su cuerpo mientras se sumergía hasta el cuello.

—Oh, Dios, esto es bueno.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la baldosa fría cuando se relajó. Ella había usado hoy músculos que ella no estaba consciente de que tenía. Y ella sólo lo sabía porque le dolía en lugares donde nunca le había dolido antes. Pero fue tan condenadamente divertido. Sí. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba en compañía de Rachel, más le gustaba. Ella se divertía con Rachel. Ella se echó a reír con Rachel. Y, sorprendentemente, se sentía cómoda con Rachel.

—Y ella es sexy como el infierno—, susurró, recordando cuando el agua escurría a gotas por cada curva del bronceado y desnudo cuerpo de Rachel. Luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo odiando el hecho de que ella estaba... se sentía atraída por Rachel. Y era tan fuera de lo normal para ella. Por un lado, Rachel era el epítome de lo que despreciaba en las relaciones lésbicas. No había nada sano en saltar de cama en cama, ya sea física o emocionalmente. Sin embargo, Rachel lo había convertido en un arte. Bueno, a pesar de que encontraba a Rachel atractiva, ella se consolaba pensando que no terminaría como una de sus compañeras de cama.

Bebió un sorbo de vino, tratando de convertir sus pensamientos hacia Jennifer y Paul en lugar de Rachel. ¿Jennifer como lesbiana? ¿Qué estoy pensando? A pesar de pensar que Rachel había perdido la razón cuando sugirió que Jennifer era lesbiana, era lo único que tenía sentido. Sobre todo porque ella sin saberlo, la convirtió en una en los últimos libros. Pobre Paul, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer con él? ¿Saldría con el corazón roto? ¿Le ha sorprendido? ¿O que, como todos los demás al parecer, ya lo sospechaba?

Un golpe en la puerta la trajo de vuelta al presente.

Brenda asomó la cabeza. —Lo siento, pero respondí tu celular—, dijo, levantando el teléfono. —Robin.

—Gracias.— Entonces, cuando Brenda hizo una mueca, Quinn sacó la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír cuando ella contestó.

—Hola, cariño. No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

Quinn perezosamente salpica el agua caliente a su alrededor. —Estoy en la tina, en realidad,— dijo.

—¿A esta hora? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Yo estuve en una excursión de hoy —, dijo. —Estoy más allá del dolor.

—¿Senderismo? ¿Eso no interrumpe tu escritura?

Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras la culpa se apoderó de ella. Era Robin, su novia. ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de mentir? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle la verdad? No había hecho nada malo. ¿Estaba nadando desnuda con la mujer equivocada?

—En realidad, no se cortó mi escritura—, admitió. —Pero Rachel se ofreció a llevarme al oasis.— Ella esperó a que la cuestionara.

—¿Quién es Rachel?

—Ella es la sheriff local. ¿No te dije que es una amiga de Brenda?

—No, no lo hiciste. Pero ¿qué es el oasis?

Quinn alzó las cejas, esperando más preguntas sobre Rachel. Por alguna razón, pensó Robin estaría celosa. Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella no conocía a Rachel. Ella no tiene ni idea de que Quinn la encuentra atractiva.

—El oasis es una cascada en un cañón. Empinada caminata hacia abajo. Una caminata asesina al volver arriba.

—No sabía que te gustaba ir de excursión. Bueno, me alegro de que estás decidiendo salir y hacer algo. Tenía visiones de que estabas encerrada en tu habitación con tu computadora portátil, saliendo sólo para comer.

—No. Y la verdad es que paso más tiempo en la terraza con mi portátil que en mi habitación. Es tan bonito aquí.

—Bueno, esa es una razón por la que llamé. Puedo conseguir un viernes libre en dos semana. Pensé que tal vez podría visitarte. Vuelo el jueves por la noche. ¿Qué piensas?

Quinn era consciente de que estaba dudando y no tenía idea porqué. Por supuesto que debería querer una visita de Robin. Ella la echaba de menos. ¿Cierto?

—Creo que sería maravilloso, Robin.

—Muy bien. Voy a comprobar los vuelos. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en Santa Fe o simplemente alquilo un auto?

—Podría ser mejor alquilar un coche. De esta manera, si Brenda está fuera en los alrededores, no vamos a estar sin un vehículo—, explicó Quinn.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Te llamaré más tarde con los detalles.— Ella hizo una pausa. —No puedo esperar a verte.

Otra punzada de culpa cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que no había extrañado realmente a Robin. Quizás esta visita sería buena para ellas. Tenían que pasar algún tiempo juntas probablemente, conseguir reencontrarse. Tal vez sus pensamientos anteriores de la separación de Robin haría a ambas darse cuenta de que su relación iba mal. Tal vez la separación las acercaría.

Arrojó el teléfono en el tatami, despidiendo los pensamientos de Robin. Vació el agua ahora fría, del baño. Con suerte, la cena estaría lista pronto. Ella se estaba muriendo de hambre. Y si ella no desmayase de cansancio, escribiría durante un par de horas.

Se echó a reír. Jennifer como lesbiana. ¡Sería divertido tratar de escribir eso!

* * *

Rachel estacionó su jeep frente a Opal, observando sólo a un puñado de la gente de allí. Era aún temprano para que la gente veraneante dejara el río y fueran al bar.

Pero casi todas las noches, el lugar se llenaba. Y algunas noches, la multitud del verano eran ruidosos. Era en esas noches que estaba agradecida de tener a Skip como su respaldo de seguridad.

La gente sabía que era muy tranquilo. Pero con dos metros de altura y 125 kilos de peso, podía detener más peleas con sólo una mirada.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Rachel sonrió. —Fue un asunto policial oficial, confía en mí.

—Claro que lo era. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Para tu información, en realidad estaba dando a alguien un tour. Es una escritora.

Ella nos podría utilizar en su próximo libro.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Quinn Fabray. Tu probablemente no lees…

—¡Genial! Los Maestros. Me encantan esos libros. Pero están basados en Los Angeles. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlos por aquí?—

Genial, Rachel, Skip lee sus libros. ¿Y ahora qué? Así que Rachel sonrió. —No sé lo que tiene planeado. No le pregunté. — Antes de que Skip hiciera más preguntas, Rachel lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.— ¿Qué encontraste aquí?

—Dos barriles, un par de cajas de refrescos, unos diez cartones de cigarrillos y dos botellas de whisky barato.

—¿Diez cajas de cigarrillos? ¿Qué demonios van a hacer con diez cajas de cigarrillos?

Skip se encogió de hombros. —Chicos. Diablos, simplemente se apoderaron de la mierda y echaron a correr.

Rachel miró al hombre alto detrás de la barra. —Opal, ¿tienes alguna idea?

—No, pero te digo que. La próxima vez que esto suceda, estaré listo. Compraré e instalaré una de esas cámaras de vigilancia,— dijo mientras limpiaba la barra.

Rachel se rio. —Dices eso todos los años. Y si por fin habías de hacerlo de una vez, no tendríamos esta conversación cada año.— Sacó un taburete y su bloc de notas. —Está bien. Vamos a ver los hechos.

—Cerré a las dos. Salí a las dos y media, como siempre. Llegue aquí a las once de esta mañana debido a que tenía que cumplir con el camión de cerveza.

—¿Por dónde entraron?

—Por la ventana de la habitación de almacenamiento, rompieron el vidrio,— dijo Skip.

—¿Hay sangre o algo? ¿Nadie se cortó al entrar?

—No. Yo no vi nada.

Rachel suspiró. Lo mismo de siempre. —Bueno, creo que tenemos que encontrar una fiesta. Skip, ¿por qué no llamas a Crumpton's. A ver si alguien compró un montón de hielo? Voy a pasar por el albergue. Necesitarían un camión para transportar los dos barriles. Tal vez alguien vio algo. —Se puso de pie.— Opal, te avisaré.

Ella volvió a salir, al cañón del río ya de noche, aunque el sol aún no se había puesto. Miró hacia el cañón, el agua seguía brillando con la luz del sol, recordando que ella no había llevado a Quinn para ver la puesta de sol.

—Maldita sea,— susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por alguna razón, no se podía sacar a la escritora de la cabeza. Ella había tenido más diversión hoy de lo que podía recordar haber tenido en largo tiempo. Y fue agradable estar con una mujer que no estaba interesada en ir a la cama con ella. Y cuando fue la última vez que había pensado eso.

_No es que yo no estuviera interesada en ir a la cama con ella._

—Oh, Rachel, ella no es tu tipo—, murmuró para sí misma. —Incluso si estuviera

interesada.

—¿Con quién demonios estás hablando?

Rachel se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Skip observándola. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Rachel se puso las manos en las caderas, moviendo la funda un poco. —¿Qué has descubierto?

—El hielo es escaso—, dijo. —Asaltaron la estación de servicio. Incluso pararon en la panadería.

—Bueno. ¿Y?

—Cuatro hombres, de veinte años. Ratas del río, por la descripción.

—Probablemente se alojan en la casa de campo, entonces. ¿Quieres pasar al rato allí y mirar por una fiesta esta noche?

—Sí. No he tenido una operación de vigilancia en un rato.

—Skip, tu nunca has tenido una operación de vigilancia.

—¿Tengo que tener un arma?

—No, tu no tendrás una pistola. Si encuentras algo, me llamas. Luego nos ocuparemos de ello.

—Sabes, incluso Barney llegó a portar un arma.

—Sí, pero él no tenía ninguna bala.

—Diablos, no quiero balas, Rachel. Sólo quiero un arma. Al parecer, es bueno con las mujeres.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba. —¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

* * *

—Oh Dios mío—, susurró Quinn mientras caminaban en silencio a través de la galería. —Son preciosas.

—Sí, cariño. Es casi demasiado para mí entender. Es decir, se está tomando el tiempo para trabajar conmigo—, dijo Brenda, extendiendo sus brazos. —Y ella es talentosa. No puedo imaginar lo que ella ve en mí.

Quinn tiró de su brazo. —¡Mira los precios! ¡No tenía ni idea!

Brenda tiró de ella hacia otra habitación. —Ven, tienes que ver el trabajo de Starlight. Es impresionante.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada sólo por las luces de techo dirigidas a las pinturas, Quinn contuvo la respiración tan pronto como sus ojos se fijaron en la primer pintura. El río fluía casi púrpura, las paredes del cañón oscuras brillaban de un rojo intenso y la luna llena color borgoña.

—Wow—, suspiró ella.

—Ella da vida a la noche, ¿no es así?

Quinn asintió, moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de la pantalla. —¡Oh Dios!,— susurró —Este es del que Rachel me habló. — Y Rachel lo había descrito perfectamente. La luna naranja, las paredes de color naranja del cañón, pero el sol ya no estaba en el cielo. —Me encanta.

—Ven, querida. Este es mi favorito.

Brenda la llevó a una enorme pintura, casi del suelo hasta el techo y Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaban de pie prácticamente en el cañón, mirando arriba, al acantilado rojo paredes curvas en torno al cielo, que todavía tenían un poco del color del sol. Pero, de nuevo, no era la luz del sol la que daba vida a la pintura. Era la luna, el reflejo en el río brillando en la actual, con la ondulación del agua ante sus ojos.

—Me siento como si estuviera en movimiento—, susurró Quinn.

—Sí. Siempre me siento como si estuviera en una balsa cuando estoy aquí.

—¿Cuánto valdría un cuadro como este?

—Oh, cariño, no creo que se podría poner un precio en él. Ha habido varias ofertas, según me han dicho. Ofertas indignantes. Pero Starlight prefiere que se quede aquí.

—Lo que sin duda eleva el precio.

Brenda se refirió a una pared vacía. —Allí había otra con movimiento. Yo sólo la vi una vez. Era casi tan emocionante como ésta. Ella la pintó hace casi diez años.

Alguien finalmente le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar.— Brenda vio rápidamente por encima del hombro, luego se volvió hacia Quinn. — Casi cien mil dólares —susurró.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— Shhh,— susurró Brenda. —No les gusta hablar de dinero.

— ¿Pero cien mil dólares? ¿Para un cuadro?— Quinn le dio un codazo a su brazo. —Y ella ni siquiera ha muerto.

Brenda se rio en voz baja. —Tal vez deberíamos comprar uno como una inversión.

Quinn se puso seria. —¿Eso crees? ¿En serio?

—Oh, cariño, estoy bromeando. Thomas tendría un infarto si fuera a comprar un lienzo de ese precio. Parece pensar que la inmobiliaria es la única inversión segura.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Y supongo que es difícil dar ese tipo de dinero a alguien que conoces.

—Exactamente. Porque no tengo ninguna duda de que si les pidiera que pinten uno para mí como un regalo, lo harían con mucho gusto. Son muy generosas, querida.

Sé que piensas que son un poco extrañas, pero he llegado a amarlas.

—Sí, lo sé. Y tal vez son más que extrañas para mí porque nunca he estado cerca de gente así. Rachel dice que te acostumbras a ellas.

—Exactamente. Y no es como si yo haya estado rodeada de gente como ellas o bien, Quinnie. Quiero decir, vamos, querida. ¿Dallas?, tal vez Austin, pero apenas Dallas.

—Sí, pero has demostrado que eres mucho más de mente abierta que yo.

Brenda la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella. —Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo consigas. Y tengo el lugar perfecto para la cena. Su sangría no es ni de lejos tan buena como la de Rachel pero sus enchiladas son fuera de este mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Quinn se paso las manos por el pelo en señal de frustración, entonces miró al cielo, apenas notando la noche que se acercaba. Ella había escrito casi cuatro capítulos hoy. De hecho, ella había trabajado sin parar durante los últimos cinco días. Jennifer por fin conoció a Jordan, la detective.

—Pero, ¿y ahora qué?— Suspiró.

_Demonios, no puedo escribir romance._

—¿Por qué tiene que ser romance?

_Porque ella está a punto de encontrar el amor de su vida. ¡No se puede simplemente deslizar sobre él!_

—¿Te refieres a ti misma, cariño?

Quinn miró a través de la cubierta, mirando a Brenda mientras subía desde su posición en la roca y se estiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

—Oh, una hora, como mucho. Estaba practicando mi meditación. Starlight viene otra vez esta noche.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.— Quinn salvó lo que había estado escribiendo, entonces hizo su propio estiramiento. —No puedo creer que sea tan tarde.

—Pero eso es maravilloso, cariño. Eso significa que has estado escribiendo.

—Sí. Lo estoy haciendo. Y sí, hablo conmigo misma cuando escribo.

Brenda se acercó. —¿Cuándo puedo leerlo?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía no. Aún está, ya sabes, en bruto. Quiero decir, ni siquiera estoy segura de a dónde voy sea donde quiero ir. Sólo estoy sintiéndolo un poco ahora mismo.

—Si se siente bien, querida, hazlo. Simplemente deja que crezca Jennifer. Yo creo que ha sido el problema en los últimos libros. Ella se ha estancado. Libérala, querida. Déjala vivir.

—Da miedo, Brenda. Quiero decir, pretende ser un ama de casa de mediana edad en el Medio Oeste.

—¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso, cariño?

—Debido a que las encuestas dicen que son la gran mayoría de mi público. Así que tú eres la mujer que vive en Nebraska, y tienes la última entrega de 'Los Maestros', y a una cuarta parte del libro, te das cuenta de que Jennifer está actuando de manera extraña. Te das cuenta de que Jennifer está mirando a las mujeres en lugar de a Paul. ¿Qué harías?

Brenda se echó a reír, y luego aplaudió fuertemente. —Maravilloso, querida. ¿Vas a dar el paso?

—Brenda, lo digo en serio. La mujer de mediana edad del Medio Oeste va a estar sorprendida. De hecho, ella puede muy bien lanzar el libro a la basura sin terminarlo. ¿Entonces qué? He perdido mi base.

—Oh, tonterías, querida. Por cada mujer de mente estrecha de Nebraska que huya de tu libro, habrá muchas otras que lo recogerán. Subestimas la audiencia lesbiana. Se han quedado con ustedes, pensando que Jennifer debe ver la luz, como dice Rachel. Imagina su reacción cuando Jennifer finalmente zanje lo de Paul. Será tan poderoso

Quinn suspiró. —Estoy siendo realista aquí. Y lo más probable es que este sea el último libro de la serie. Jennifer sale. Y de repente, la mitad de mi público no puede relacionarse con ella nunca más. Fin de la historia.

—La gente ha visto a Jennifer crecer a través de los años, Quinnie. No te sorprendas si aquellas mujeres de mediana edad se peguen a ella. Ella es como una hija para ellas. La has hecho tan malditamente adorable ya, no creo que su enamoramiento con otra mujer vaya a cambiar eso. Mi único consejo, querida, es hacerlo tan romántico que no sea posible alejarse de él.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Y ahí está el problema. Yo no escribo romance.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo escribir romance.

Brenda le tomó la mano entre las suyas y la frotó a la ligera. —Tal vez porque nunca has vivido, querida.

Quinn ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por qué supones que Robin y yo nunca hemos tenido un romance?

—Cariño, te olvidas, yo estaba contigo cuando la conociste. Y las he visto juntas.

Nunca se tocan.

—Eso no significa nada. De hecho… — Se detuvo a media frase cuando Rachel subió los escalones de la terraza, el parpadeo de la sonrisa que Quinn no pudo evitar volver.

—Señoras, buenas noches—, las saludó.

—¿Por qué, Rachel, no te estábamos esperando?

—Calor del momento—. Rachel señaló Quinn. —Vamos. Cierra esa cosa. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Quinn miró. —¿Mostrarme algo? ¿Ahora? Es casi de noche.

—Exactamente. Es un cielo coyote esta noche.

Quinn alzó las cejas. —¿Cielo Coyote?

—Sí. Vamos. Vamos a llegar tarde si no lo hacemos de prisa.

Sus ojos se encontraron. —¿Vas a mí decirme que es un cielo coyote?

Rachel sonrió. —No puedo decirte. Tengo que mostrartelo.

—Por supuesto.

—Oh, Quinn, ve. Es una hermosa noche—, dijo Brenda.

—Está bien, está bien.— Quinn cerró su portátil y sacó las piernas fuera de la tumbona. —¿Qué necesito?

—Jeans. Hace frío ahí arriba.

Quinn se detuvo. —¿Allá dónde?

Rachel señaló a los acantilados. —Allá arriba.

—Nosotros no vamos a hacer ninguna escalada ni nada, ¿verdad?

Rachel se rio. —Lo prometo. Iremos directo allá.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban acelerando más allá de la carretera de la barranca en el jeep abierto de Rachel, subiendo más hacia el acantilado. El sol se había puesto, el cielo apenas se mostrando el color del anochecer se apoderó de los cañones. Los faros del Jeep rebotaron en las rocas y Quinn se preguntó de nuevo qué era lo que Rachel quería mostrarle. A medida que encabezó el último zigzag, la extensión del alto desierto era evidente. Entonces Rachel señaló a su derecha.

—Oh, wow—, dijo Quinn. —Eso es magnífico. Absolutamente magnífico.

La luna llena había aumentado en los acantilados y Quinn maravillada por su color. Las pinturas de Starlight no eran realmente exageradas. La luna estaba casi rojo sangre.

—Va a verse de color naranja, ya que se hace mayor. Pero los colores sólo duran un poco de tiempo.

Rachel salió de la carretera de tierra, llevándolas más cerca del borde del Cañón, luego se detuvo. Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si escuchara. Quinn hizo lo mismo, preguntándose lo que era para escuchar. Entonces ella saltó de su asiento como un agudo aullido se escuchó, seguido de diez tal vez otros veinte.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Coyotes.— Rachel abrió la puerta. —Como he dicho, es un cielo coyote esta noche.

Quinn vaciló. —¿Es seguro? Quiero decir, que sonaba como si estuvieran justo allí—dijo.

—Es perfectamente seguro. Suenan más cerca de lo que están. Obtendremos ecos del cañón.

Rachel sacó una manta de la espalda, y le indicó a Quinn seguirla. Ella la extendió sobre una roca plana, luego se sentó abajo, cruzando sus piernas bajo ella. Quinn se unió a ella, otro aullido la trajo hombro con hombro con Rachel.

Rachel sonrió. —Supongo que debo agradecer al Sr. Coyote por estar tan cerca esta noche—, bromeó.

—Muy gracioso. Es simplemente espeluznante. Nunca he estado tan cerca de ellos antes.

—Seguramente los oyes en la casa de Brenda.

—Sí. Pero es más como pequeños gritos que oímos. Esto fue más como un aullido. ¿Estás segura de que no era un lobo?

—Estoy segura. Y se parecen más a gritos. Para mí, suena como si estuvieran cantando. Uno comienza, a continuación, otros siguen. Escucha.

Los dos estaban tranquilas, luego comenzó de nuevo. Un agudo aullido, luego todos a su alrededor se unieron, Quinn nuevamente se acercó más a Rachel.

—Es como una sinfonía,— susurró Rachel. Ella levantó la vista. —La Luna está empezando a cambiar.

Y así fue. El color púrpura cerca de la luna algunos momentos antes fue reemplazado gradualmente por un rojo más apagado insinuado de naranja. La reflexión sobre los acantilados era increíble. Era como si las paredes rojas en realidad estaban brillando a la luz de la luna. Era un espectáculo notable.

Entonces, como si fuera una señal, los coyotes empezaron su canto nuevo.

Y sí, Quinn admitió que era hermoso, los sonidos rebotando en los cañones debajo de ellas. Rachel se movió, alzándose, y luego se levantó. Le tendió la mano a Quinn.

—Baila conmigo. — Sus ojos se encontraron en el claro de luna. —Siempre quise bailar aquí—, explicó Rachel.

Quinn asintió lentamente. Era demasiado perfecto para que ella se negara. Muy... romántico. Tomó la mano de Rachel y se dejó levantar. Y los coyotes obligados, continuaron con su canción de fondo cuando los brazos de Rachel acercaron a Quinn.

La mano de Quinn temblaba mientras se deslizaba por encima del hombro de Rachel y rezaba para que Rachel no pudiera oír su latido atronador. Estaban demasiado cerca, la verdad. Sin embargo, a Quinn le dolía por estar más cerca. Unos pocos centímetros y sentiría los pechos de Rachel contra los suyos. Unos pocos centímetros y sus muslos se rozarían. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de llamar una imagen de Robin, cualquier cosa para romper el hechizo que Rachel tenía sobre ella.

Rachel tenía demasiado miedo de hacer algo más que mezclar lentamente sus pies.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho y le aterrorizaba que Quinn lo oyera.

¿Qué pasa con esta mujer que no puedo parar de temblar? ¿Y por qué pensamientos sobre Quinn se colaban en su mente a todas horas del día y la noche? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba aquí bailando con la mujer?

Rachel finalmente se detuvo, dejando que Quinn escapara de sus brazos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del pulso que latía rápidamente en la garganta de Quinn. Sus ojos viéndose mientras estaban allí en el claro de luna, los coyotes seguían cantando su canción. Rachel tomó un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que ella afectaba a Quinn de alguna manera. Parecía estar tan sorprendida por su contacto físico como Rachel.

Rachel metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso atrás.

—Gracias—, murmuró.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, pero ella también se alejó. —Es hermoso aquí arriba. Gracias por mostrármelo.

Rachel respiró hondo y volvió a la manta, el hechizo se rompió gracias a Dios.

—Parece que se vuelven locos cuando la luna está llena. Unos días antes y unos días después. El pueblo anasazi lo llaman cielo coyote cuando la luna se pone roja como esta.

—¿Sucede a menudo?

—Por lo general, sólo durante los meses de verano, cuando los días son más largos.

Quinn asintió, sentándose de nuevo también. Sólo que esta vez, dejó un espacio entre ellas.

—No fuiste a la cena la otra noche—, dijo Rachel de forma inesperada.

—No. Yo estaba escribiendo. No lo quería dejar.

—Pensé que tal vez las chicas eran un poco demasiado extrañas para ti. Sunshine estaba preguntando por ti.

—¿Estaba hablando de mi destino otra vez?

Rachel se rio. —¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella dijo que estabas tratando de luchar contra lo inevitable, sea lo que sea.

—Yo no estoy luchando contra nada. Estaba en medio de un capítulo y no quería

parar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está nuestra Jenn? ¿saldrá con nosotras?

Quinn sonrió. —De hecho, Jennifer ha conocido a alguien.

—Oh, ¿sí?

Quinn la miró a los ojos. —Una mujer.

Rachel se acercó más. —¿Nuestra Jennifer conoció a una mujer?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Una detective.

—Una detective que es lesbiana?

—Sí.

Sus ojos mirándose. —¿Y Jennifer finalmente va a caer en el amor?— Rachel susurró.

—Creo que va a caer de cabeza sobre los talones, en realidad.— Quinn se echó a reír. —Siempre que pueda aprender a escribir un poco de romance.

—¿Es difícil?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Nunca lo he probado. Obviamente, yo no lo hice bien con Jennifer y Paul.

—Eso es porque ellos no son el uno para el otro. Ellos no encajan entre sí.— Rachel cogió una piedra y la arrojó entre sus manos. —Siempre se puede confiar sólo en la vida real que te guíe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Robin. Sólo basta recordar cuando ustedes se conocieron, cómo era —. Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Usarlo como su guía.

Quinn miró fijamente, preguntándose qué diría si supiera Rachel que Quinn no podía evocar un solo evento con Robin que ella consideraría romántico. ¿Por qué, sentadas aquí y ahora, con la luna llena, el baile, era probablemente lo más romántico que Quinn había experimentado en su vida? Y con alguien que ni siquiera estaba involucrada. Alguien que ni siquiera le interesaba. Está bien, quizás se sentía atraída por Rachel. Eso no quería decir que estuviera interesada en ella, por el amor de Dios. Esta era Rachel, después de todo.

Forzó una sonrisa en su cara y miró hacia la luna. —Robin viene de visita,— dijo ella, más como un recordatorio para sí misma.

Rachel se puso rígida. — ¿Ah, sí? Genial. Debes estar emocionada.

—Por supuesto.— ¿Emocionada? Quinn supuso que debería estarlo, pero ella no lo estaba. No, en absoluto. Pero Rachel no necesitaba saber esto.

—Estoy segura de que la echas de menos.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Ha sido un mes.

—Sí. Un largo tiempo para dormir sola, ¿eh?

Quinn se volvió, sus ojos se encontraron. Luego sonrió. —Algo que tú no sabes, estoy segura.

Rachel la miró, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de Quinn si ella supiera que nadie había compartido la cama de Rachel desde... desde el día antes de su cumpleaños. Desde el día en que llevó a Quinn a conocer los alrededores. Desde que conoció a Quinn. Rachel tragó saliva, nerviosa, a continuación, se levantó. Esto no quiere decir nada. No era como si fuera debido a Quinn que ella no había estado con nadie.

— ¿Estás lista para regresar?— Rachel preguntó de repente, sintiendo la necesidad de poner un poco de distancia entre ellas.

Quinn observó a Rachel, preguntándose qué le pasaba. La vio agitada. Alterada. Quinn se acercó, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Rachel.

—¿Qué pasa?— Le preguntó en voz baja.

Rachel se quedó mirando la mano de Quinn, preguntándose por qué su piel quemaba donde Quinn la tocó. —No hay nada malo. Es que... pensé que habías tenido suficiente. La luna, las estrellas, los coyotes.— Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Me encanta, Rachel.— Quinn apretó el brazo antes de dejar sus dedos deslizarse lejos. —Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para traerme aquí.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Lo haces a menudo?

—¿Qué? ¿Subir acá?

—Traer compañía. Bailar—, preguntó en voz baja.

Rachel se volvió, preguntándose que la empujaba hacia Quinn. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Vengo aquí mucho sola.— Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca había traído a nadie.— Se volvió hacia Quinn. —Así que, no, nunca había bailado antes.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

—¿Seguro que no quieres reunirte con ella en el aeropuerto? Está obligada a perderse en su camino hasta aquí.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Pensé que a lo mejor te complacería si ella se pierde.

—Querida, tal vez si ella conduce su coche hacia el Río Chama. Pero si sólo se pierde, eso sólo significa que tendremos que encontrarla.

—Recuerda que me prometiste que serías amable con ella, mientras ella este aquí.

—Y lo haré. Yo no organizo una cena de celebración para cualquier, tú lo sabes.

—Creo que sólo lo estás haciendo para que ella pueda conocer a Sunshine y Harmony.

—Es una buena excusa. Harmony ha sido tan amable, creo que es hora devolver el favor, eso es todo.

—Son vegetarianas. ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

—Bueno, yo no voy a cocinar, querida. Sophia preparará algo. Ella tiene un plato picante que se hace con los hongos portabella que tanto te gustan. Y va a hacer un plato de pollo para aquellos de nosotros que no somos vegetarianos.

—Suena interesante.

—Ah, y le he pedido a Rachel su vino. ¿Qué es una fiesta aquí sin el vino sangría de

Rachel?

Quinn miró. —¿Has invitado a Rachel?

—Por supuesto, querida. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé—, se encogió de hombros. —Yo simplemente no visualizo a Rachel aquí.

—Pero, querida, los dos se han convertido en amigas. ¿No quieres que conozca a

Robin?

¿Quería? —Por supuesto. Y vamos sin duda a conocerla—, dijo secamente.

Brenda enarcó las cejas. —Quinn, ¿hay algo malo? Han peleado tú y Rachel?

—No,— dijo Quinn, agitando su mano con desdén. —Yo no he visto a Rachel desde la otra noche.— Y por mucho que lo odiara, Rachel nunca había estado lejos de su mente.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba mal con ella, pero ella se veía bailando con Rachel en el desierto casi todo el tiempo. Y por alguna razón, ella se resistía a que Rachel conociera a Robin. Tal vez una parte de ella tenía miedo que Rachel viera a través de esta pretensión, esta fachada, que Quinn trataba de mantener con Robin. Robin no era el amor de su vida, Quinn no estaba enamorada de ella. Pensó en un momento que podía ser. Pero ahora que Robin vivía con ella, ahora que estaban juntas, no había nada que Quinn pudiera hacer. Tal vez en el otoño, cuando volviera a Dallas, hablarían. Y podrían decidir si su relación era satisfactoria para ambas. Pero por ahora, ella fingiría que había extrañado a Robin, fingir que estaba esperando su visita. Pretender que ella disfrutaba de su amor.

—¿Es tu celular el que se oye?

Quinn asintió, caminando a su habitación para recuperar su teléfono. Vio el número de Robin. Forzó una sonrisa en su cara antes de contestar.

—Hey. Supongo que llegaste.

—Acabamos de aterrizar. Me olvidé del cambio de hora.

—Sí. Y me olvidé de lo difícil que será para ti tratar de encontrarnos en la oscuridad.

Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos en algún lugar—, Quinn sugirió.

—Bueno, en realidad, he tenido un día muy largo. Estaba pensando cenar y conseguir una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche. No te importaría mucho, ¿verdad? — Fue con alivio que Quinn dijo que no, que no le importaría. —¡Genial! Entonces te veré en la mañana.

Extraño. Muy extraño, pensó Quinn. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podía poner su dedo en la llaga. Estaban actuando y hablando como amigas, no amantes. Se quedó mirando el techo. Tal vez no sería tan malo, después de todo. Quizás Robin sentía lo mismo. Quizás Robin iba a visitarla para que pudieran hablar.

—¿Puedo tener tanta suerte?—, murmuró. Pero ella estaba siendo injusta. Ella había estado perfectamente satisfecha con Robin. Robin era segura. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Rachel? Ella negó con la cabeza. No, ella se negó a creer que tenía algo que ver con Rachel Berry y ese maldito baile.

—¿Era Robin?— Brenda llamó.

—Sí—. Quinn volvió a la cocina. —En lugar de tratar de encontrar su camino esta noche, ella va a estar en Santa Fe y conducir por la mañana.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor. Nosotras sin duda, tendríamos que llamar Rachel para ayudarnos a encontrarla.

—Y eso no sería divertido—, dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Oh, wow, Quinn, tenías razón. Es hermoso aquí.— Robin dio una vuelta en la terraza. —Y mírate. Te ves toda amaderada—, dijo.

Quinn se quedó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos para campismo, sus pies cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Ella miró las sandalias de cuero de senderismo que Brenda la convenció de comprar. Sí, se supone que se veía amaderada.

—Y bronceada. ¿Te pasas todo el tiempo fuera?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Más o menos—. Señaló la tumbona de la terraza que se había convertido en su escritorio. —Ahí está mi oficina.

—Bueno, eso es un trabajo duro. — Robin se acercó más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn. Apenas resistió el impulso a endurecerse. —Es tan bueno verte. Casi había olvidado como te veías.

—Sólo han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Cinco, seis semanas? Seguramente tendría que pasar más tiempo para que me olvides—, dijo Quinn a la ligera.

—Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Robin se movió de nuevo después de un ligero beso en los labios de Quinn. Quinn se relajó.

—Así que Brenda dice que tendremos una fiesta mañana por la noche. Con algunas de sus amigas.

—Bueno, son más amigas de Brenda que mías. Aunque muy interesantes. Sunshine y Harmony son pintoras. De hecho, Harmony tiene una galería en Santa Fe.

—Nombres raros.

—Oh, sí. Y luego está Starlight. Aunque creo que Brenda no la invitó. No puedo ni siquiera empezar a describir a Starlight. Ella tiene que ser experimentada. Ella es una persona de la noche.

—¿Es ella una pintora también?

—Sí. Ella hace bellas obras. Pero ella es... bueno, es extraña. Ella viene de vez en cuando, a altas horas de la noche, para trabajar con Brenda. Está enseñándole algún tipo de meditación.

—Brenda siempre ha sido bastante extraña ella misma. Yo nunca he entendido tu amistad con ella.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Brenda es un poco excéntrica. Y después de estar aquí con ella, creo excéntrico es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Y cuando conoces a las demás, sabrás lo que quiero decir.

Robin asintió. —Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Me vas a mostrar la ciudad?

—Por supuesto. El pueblo se compone de un puñado de tiendas. Y la panadería. Comeremos allí.— Quinn volvió a entrar en la casa. —Podemos ir ahora, si quieres.

Robin siguió mirando a los acantilados. —Es tan agradable. No es raro ver porque te gusta escribir aquí.— Luego miró a Quinn. —Has estado escribiendo, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntar.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Está quedando muy bien.— Se le ocurrió a ella que Robin rara vez preguntó sobre su escritura. De hecho, ¿Robin había incluso leído su último libro? ¿Era siquiera consciente del dilema de Quinn sobre Jennifer y Paul?

—Muy bien. Pero espero que serás capaz de tomar un descanso este fin de semana. Esperaba que me podrías llevar a Santa Fe el domingo temprano e ir de compras. O visitar algunas galerías.

—¿Compras? Robin, vas de tiendas cada fin de semana en Dallas. Pensé que querías venir aquí para escapar de la ciudad

—Santa Fe no es realmente una gran ciudad, Quinn. Y me dijeron que hay algunas tiendas de joyas bonitas allí. Siempre he querido un poco de plata.

Quinn suspiró. Odiaba ir de compras. Y Robin lo sabía. La miró expectante, esperando. Pero Quinn sacudió cabeza. No iba a pasar la mayor parte de un día de compras cuando podría estar escribiendo.

—Yo no lo creo. Si quieres ir de compras antes de tu vuelo, puedes irte temprano.

Pero Robin, eso es más de dos horas de mi tiempo, sólo conduciendo. Tengo una fecha límite—, le recordó.

—Pero cariño, no nos hemos visto en más de un mes. ¿No quieres pasar un rato juntas?

—Por supuesto. Pero te expliqué que yo no estoy precisamente de vacaciones.

Estoy trabajando. Y yo no puedo prescindir de tres días. Especialmente cuando uno de ellos implica ir de compras.

Robin se puso las manos en las caderas. —Tal vez deberías habérmelo dicho cuando sugerí venir a visitarte.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, ella vio a Brenda por el rabillo del ojo, sus pasos silenciosos en sus blandos mocasines.

—Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo en el interior?— Miró a Quinn. —Pensé que estarías mostrando los acantilados.

Quinn señaló a los pies de Robin con las uñas de los pies perfectamente cuidados calzados sólo con delicadas, sandalias blancas. Los ojos de Brenda se agrandaron.

—Seguramente trajiste algo más ¿adecuado?

Robin se encogió de hombros. —Es verano. Sólo traje sandalias. Son perfectamente convenientes para vestuario normal.

Brenda y Quinn se miraron. —Me gustaría ofrecer algunas de las mías, pero te ves como si fueras un par de tallas más pequeñas que yo—, dijo Brenda.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Y a mí.

—Cuando dijiste que habías hecho senderismo, me estaba imaginando una bonita, suave caminata y bicicleta de pista—, dijo Robin con una sonrisa. —Además, estas cosas al aire libre no es lo mío.— Ella recurrió a Brenda. —Estoy tratando de hablar con Quinn sobre llevarme de compras el domingo. Abajo, en Santa Fe. Ahora esa es mi idea de la diversión.

Brenda frunció el ceño. —Pero Quinnie odia ir de compras.

—Y nunca lo he entendido. ¿Qué mujer odia ir de compras?

Una vez más, Brenda miró rápidamente a Quinn antes de sonreír a Robin. —Bueno, cariño, si quieres ir de compras, voy a estar feliz de llevarte. Las compras son mi especialidad, después de todo.

—¿No te importa?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo?

—Hasta las tres.

—Bueno, podemos bajar por la mañana entonces. Quinnie, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Quinn sonrió agradecida. —No, en absoluto. Puedo pasar el día escribiendo.

—Ahora, ¿no vas a llevar a Robin a Coyote para el almuerzo?

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotras?— Preguntó Quinn. Ella sonrió, con la esperanza de que Brenda estuviera de acuerdo. La conversación entre ella y Robin rápidamente no va a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, si no te importa—, dijo Brenda con un guiño sutil. —Yo nunca rechazo ir a la panadería, cariño.

* * *

Rachel detuvo el jeep, deteniéndose con ambas manos en el volante. Debería haber dado una excusa. Ella debería haber declinado la invitación. Pero no, su curiosidad era demasiada. Sólo tenía que conocer a la mujer que compartía la vida de Quinn.

—¿Estás bien?

Rachel se volvió, sonriendo a su cita. No Brandy, no. Trudy amiga de Brandy. Y esto probablemente enviaría a Quinn sobre el borde. A pesar de sus veintidós años, Trudy parecía de dieciocho. Eso es, una modelo de dieciocho años de edad. Pero por una vez, ella estaba en la delantera. Trudy sabía que cuando la noche terminara, Rachel la llevaría de regreso a la hostería. Esta noche, ella sólo necesitaba una cita. Y Trudy estaba dispuesta.

—Estoy bien. Nunca fingí una cita antes.

—Ella debe ser especial.

Rachel frunció el ceño. —¿Ella quién?

—La que estás tratando de poner celosa. Porque, la verdad, nunca he tenido que fingir una cita antes, tampoco,— dijo mientras retiraba el pelo rubio de su hombro.

Rachel salió. —No estoy tratando de hacer que cualquier persona celosa. Sólo no quería venir sola.

—¿Por qué no tienes una cita real?— Le preguntó a Rachel sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella. —No tengo ningún sitio adonde ir esta noche.

—Sí, bueno, pues.

—¿Por qué?

Rachel detuvo. —Porque. Sólo porque.

Trudy le palmeó el brazo. —Yo seguiré el juego. Vamos a tenerla celosa para el final de la tarde, estará rogando por ti.

* * *

—Eso huele delicioso, Simone. ¿Qué es?

—Oh, yo no puedo tomar crédito por ello, Sunshine. Sophia lo hizo para mí. Champiñones y espinacas.— Brenda sacó un plato de la nevera. —Arroz. Simplemente tiene que ser calentado.

Sunshine se acercó más. —Esta persona Robin. Ella no encaja con Quinn en absoluto.

Brenda se rio. —Lo sé. Se lo he estado diciendo a Quinn desde hace dos años.

—Ella lo sabrá pronto. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No puedes verlo? Ariel,— susurró Sunshine.

Brenda meneó la cabeza. —Oh, no. No Rachel. Se han convertido en amigas, pero Rachel no es el tipo de Quinn en absoluto. Y querida, por si no lo has notado, Quinn es unos quince años mayor que las citas normales de Rachel.

—Sin embargo, Simone, va a suceder. Obsérvalas esta noche.

Brenda sonrió. —Está bien, voy a observarlas. Pero les puedo asegurar, que no hay nada.— Brenda tomó el brazo de Sunshine, llevándola desde la cocina. —Ahora, vamos a dejar esto para terminar la cocción. Es tiempo para la sangría.

—Oh, Ariel nos tiene a todas enganchadas, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que ella tiene algún ingrediente secreto ahí dentro?

—Yo digo que debe vender el material. O, al menos, compartir la receta. Ella debe gastar una fortuna para el suministro de todas nuestras reuniones.

—Dice que un viejo jefe de la tribu Pueblo le dio la receta con la promesa de que no la daría a nadie.

—¿Qué están murmurando?— Quinn preguntó parada en la puerta.

—El vino de Ariel—, dijo Sunshine.

Quinn alzó su copa. —Si ella no llega pronto, estaremos luchando por esto. Eso es todo.

Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca y Rachel entró, una jarra de vino en cada mano. Pero no fue el vino lo que Quinn miraba. Era la mujer que la seguía de cerca.

Chica, se corrigió. Niña. Pero una niña preciosa, no obstante.

— Oh, Rachel, estábamos hablando de ti — dijo Brenda, tomando una de las botellas de vino de la mano. —¿Cómo estás, querida?

Rachel se inclinó rápidamente y besó la mejilla de Brenda. —Maravillosa ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. ¿Y quién es esta hermosa mujer?

—Conoce a Trudy. Ella se queda en la casa de campo durante el verano.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sin duda, Rachel tenía que recoger a las niñas de la casa de campo. Luego miró a su alrededor buscando a

Robin, encontrando los ojos de Robin pegados a Rachel. Y en realidad, ella no podía culparla. Los pantalones vaqueros normales de Rachel habían sido reemplazados con pantalones de color caqui suave. Su camisa azul oscuro era fresca, colocada cuidadosamente dentro de su esbelta cintura. Se veía tan atractiva como siempre.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con sus ojos capturados por los de Rachel. Ella respondió a su sonrisa con una de las suyas.

—Quinn, te presento a una amiga mía. Trudy. Trudy, ella es Quinn Fabray.

—Srta. Fabray, encantada de conocerle. Usted es la autora, ¿no? ¿Los Maestros?

—Quinn, por favor.

—Rachel, no me dijo que conocía a una autora famosa,— Trudy dijo.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta. —Casi famosa. Pero bienvenida a nuestra casa, Trudy.

—Quinn, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?

Todas se volvieron cuando Robin se acercó, uniendo sus brazos con Quinn mientras le sonreía a Rachel.

—Por supuesto. Robin, ella es Rachel Berry, sheriff local. Y esta es su amiga, Trudy.

—Así que tú eres la sheriff—, dijo Robin, despidiendo a Trudy.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Esa soy yo.

—Entiendo que llevaste a mi Quinn a hacer senderismo.

—Brenda me pidió ser guía de turismo—, dijo Rachel, chasqueado y echando un vistazo a Quinn. —Pero he oído hablar mucho de ti, Robin.— Rachel ofreció su mano y Robin la tomó, apretándola suavemente. —Bienvenida a Coyote.

—Gracias. Es una pequeña ciudad con encanto.

Rachel asintió, mirando de nuevo a Quinn. —Me pregunto adónde corrió Brenda con mi vino.

—Aquí mismo, querida—, dijo Brenda, entregando a Rachel un vaso.

—Es delicioso, como siempre.

—¿Tú haces el vino?— Preguntó Robin.

—Sí. Sangría. No es como si yo pisara las uvas o cualquier cosa.

—Todo está en el bar, Robin. ¿Por qué no te das una copa? Y una para la amiga de Rachel también. Muéstrale donde está el bar.

Brenda se acercó a Rachel. —Supongo que es mayor de edad, querida —, susurró mientras Robin y Trudy se alejaron.

Rachel se rio. —Esperaba esa pregunta de Quinn, no de ti. —Entonces Rachel cruzó miradas con Quinn. —Así que esa es tu Robin.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No es lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. Ella no parece tu tipo.

—¿Mi tipo? ¿Y cuál es mi tipo?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Ella es demasiado femenina para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, lo es.

—Tiendo a estar de acuerdo con Rachel,— dijo Brenda.

Quinn miró. —Bueno, lo harías.— Entonces Quinn miro al rostro a Rachel. —¿Y yo supongo que vas a decir que Trudy es mayor de edad?

—Veintidós. Pero ella es linda, ¿no?

Quinn dio unas palmaditas en el estómago de Rachel mientras caminaba. —Las niñas son siempre adorables,— murmuró.

Rachel siguió con la mirada, su mano distraídamente yendo a su sección media, donde Quinn la había tocado. Se preguntó si Quinn sabía cuántas veces lo hizo. La tocó. Luego sonrió a Brenda. —Es muy divertida.

—Oh, sí, querida. Una cómica absoluta —, dijo Brenda con una risa. —Y ustedes dos disfrutan del combate, ¿verdad?

—Simone, este plato de hongos es tan maravilloso. Debes darme la receta —, dijo Harmony durante la cena.

Robin dio un codazo a Quinn. —¿Quién es Simone?

Quinn sonrió. —Brenda.

—No entiendo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Yo tampoco

—Voy a pedir a Sophia que lo anote para ti, Harmony. Me alegro que lo disfrutes.—

Brenda miró a los demás. —¿Puedo darle a cualquier otra persona una segunda ración?

—Podrías darme un poco más de ese pollo, por favor,— dijo Trudy mientras tendía el plato a Brenda.

Rachel miró al otro lado de la mesa a Quinn, esperando sólo un momento antes de que Quinn mirara hacia arriba, asegurando una mirada con ella. Entonces Rachel deslizó sus ojos a Robin, que miraba fijamente su plato, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No, no eran compatibles.

—Espero que todo el mundo haya guardado espacio para el postre,— Brenda dijo. —Sophia hace la mejor tarta de manzana que jamás podrán comer. Y, para aquellos que desean disfrutar, hay helado de crema de vainilla.

—Oh, Simone, nunca rechazaré el pastel de manzana.

Quinn se levantó. —Yo lo traigo, Brenda. Siéntate.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto.

Rachel se levantó también. —Yo te ayudaré.— Entonces ella sonrió. —Tengo exclusiva con el helado.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Quinn se volvió. —Yo podría haberlo hecho, ya sabes.

—Probablemente.— Rachel se trasladó al congelador, para buscar el helado. —Pero no hemos tenido un solo segundo.— Ella puso el helado de crema en la barra, y luego se enfrentó a Quinn. —¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo no te he visto en un rato. Supongo que estas feliz que Robin esté aquí.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?— Quinn dijo a la defensiva.

—Sólo preguntaba.— Rachel miró por encima del hombro a la puerta, luego de vuelta a Quinn. —¿Por qué exactamente están saliendo?

—¿Saliendo? No estamos saliendo. Vivimos juntas. Tal vez debo hacer la misma pregunta.

Rachel sonrió. —Por lo menos hay esperanza con Trudy. Pero tú y Robin. Caray, Quinn, no van de la mano en todo.

—Oh, ¿y yo tengo que seguir el consejo que viene de ti? Trudy es como la décima mujer con la que te he visto.

—Sabes que estás exagerando. Y estamos hablando de ti. Robin es como una lesbiana de lápiz labial.

—¿Y? ¿Y qué?

—¿Y? ¿Quién va a arreglar cosas?

—¿Arreglar cosas? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Si hay fugas en el inodoro o si la puerta se bloquea o cualquier número de cosas. ¿Quién va a solucionarlos?

Quinn miró. —Vivimos en un apartamento. Tenemos un hombre de mantenimiento.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Ella no es la justa para ti. Como he dicho anteriormente, es demasiado femenina.

—Oh, así que ahora estás jugando la carta butch-femme. Y tu niña Trudy encaja perfectamente en tu visión del ideal de pareja de lesbianas — dijo Quinn, alzando la voz. —Bueno, para tu información, ¡creo que eso es un montón de mierda!— Ella le señaló con el dedo a Rachel. — ¡No hay manera en el infierno que le sea posible tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien que es tan joven, lo suficiente como para ser tu hija!

—¡Ella tiene veintidós!

—¡Ella se ve de dieciséis!

—¿Y cuál es tu asunto en esto?

—¡Exactamente mi punto! No te metas en mis asuntos, me quedo fuera del tuyo.

—Como si me importara con quien te acuestas.

— Pues lo parece — murmuró Quinn. —Estás criticándola.

Quinn se fue, sólo para ser jalada por una mano alrededor de su brazo. La respiración de Quinn se agitó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban respirando fuerte. Ella respiro, vio a Rachel, a sus ojos marrones volverse oscuros. Cuando Rachel se acercó más, Quinn era impotente. Se puso de pie allí, con los ojos aún fijos en los de Rachel cuando entrelazaron los brazos de Rachel con ella. Los escasos metros que las separaban desaparecían rápidamente.

Quinn no se resistió no pudo resistirse cuando Rachel se acercó. Abrió la boca, los labios que buscaban satisfacer a Rachel sin vacilación. Se sintió fundirse, se oyó gemir cuando Rachel profundizó el beso. Fue entonces cuando sintió que su mano se deslizaba por el brazo de Rachel, cuando sintió que su cuerpo intentaba moldearse al de Rachel, cuando Rachel la tomó de las caderas, ella recupero sus sentidos.

Finalmente se apartó, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso—, dijo entre dientes, con los dedos tocando sus labios en sólo unos segundos antes la boca de Rachel había estado. —¡Robin está sólo en la habitación de al lado!

Rachel negó con la cabeza, pero ella no sabía qué decir. Ella no tenía idea de lo que la había poseído para besar a Quinn.

Quinn empujó el helado hacia Rachel, señalando la puerta.

—¡Fuera!

* * *

—Pensé que habías dejado de fumar, cariño.

Quinn se volvió en la oscuridad, mirando como Brenda entró en silencio a lo largo de la terraza. El cigarrillo quemándose y Quinn viendo el humo ya que se desvió por encima de ellas.

—Lo deje. — dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dónde está Robin?

—Dormida.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Estaba bien? No, en realidad no. Robin había querido hacer el amor. Quinn no podía pensar en una razón para no hacerlo. Y cuando Robin la tocó, cuando la boca de Robin beso su pecho, todo en lo que Quinn podía pensar era en Rachel. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el beso de Rachel. Y en cuanto Quinn llegó a su clímax, era a Rachel a quien sentía, no a Robin.

Y sin duda, en este mismo momento, Rachel estaba en la cama con una joven llamada Trudy.

—No, no realmente,— dijo mientras daba una fumada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Me siento de mal humor es todo—, dijo.

—Dime si es asunto mío, cariño, pero ¿es Rachel?

Quinn se volvió rápidamente. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Sus voces se alzaron en la cocina.— Quinn miro con horror, Brenda meneó la cabeza. —No podíamos oír lo que estaban diciendo. Pero cuando salió, las dos se veían tan... así, muy extraño.— Ella tomó el cigarrillo de Quinn, aplastándolo fuerte hacia fuera con el pie. —Han tenido una discusión, obviamente. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Quinn sonrió. —Rachel y yo parece que tenemos una relación volátil. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Brenda la observó, notando que sus ojos no encontraban los suyos. Quizás Sunshine tenía razón. Tal vez había algo entre estas dos después de todo.

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada sola en su terraza, mirando la luna, ya en lo alto. Ella había dejado a Trudy con apenas un adiós. Todavía estaba en shock.

_La besaste_.

—Ella me devolvió el beso—, dijo en voz alta al gran cielo extendido sobre ella.

De hecho, Rachel juraría que había oído gemir a Quinn. Pero diablos, ¿quién lo sabría? El corazón de Rachel había estado golpeando tan duro, casi no podía oír nada. Has perdido la cabeza, eso es todo lo que hay que hacer. En realidad si la besó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Y Robin, Dios, no son para nada la una para la otra.—

Probablemente están en la cama ahora mismo, tocándose, haciendo el amor. Ella sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos. —No. No, no, no. No pienses en eso—

Pero el hecho permanece. Ella la beso.

Y ahora probablemente habría mucho que pagar.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

**Gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempito para comentar y saber que leen esta historia.**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

—Cariño, ¿vas a perder la cena de nuevo esta semana?

Quinn levantó la vista de su portátil. —¿Qué hora es?

—Después de las seis. Todavía hay tiempo, si quieres ir.— Quinn vaciló. Rachel estaría allí, sin duda. Y Rachel estaría allí con una cita. Pero ella la había evitado toda la semana pasada pero no podía ocultarse indefinidamente.

—Está bien. Déjame tomar una ducha.— Cerró su portátil, balanceando las piernas del diván.

—Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿qué tan avanzada estás?— Quinn sonrió.

—Capítulo veintiuno. Y no, no han tenido relaciones sexuales.

—Por Dios, mujer, ¿qué estás esperando?

—Estoy esperando el momento adecuado. Realmente no han hablado al respecto, sabes. Quiero decir, Jordan sabe que Jennifer está mirando. Y Jennifer sabe que está a punto de explotar en cualquier momento que Jordan se acerca. Sin embargo, no han hablado.

—A veces la acción es mejor que hablar de todos modos.

—Bueno, todo sería maravilloso si yo supiera cómo escribir un romance. Por lo tanto, estoy un poco inventando a medida que avanzo.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme leerlo, querida. Quiero decir, seguro que necesitarás a alguien que lo lea primero.

—Sólo se puede leer si pretendes ser un ama de casa del Medio Oeste.

—Oh, bah. Pretenderé ser un ama de casa. Pero me niego a ser del Medio Oeste.

—Está bien. Tal vez mañana te dejaré que lo leas.

* * *

—Te ves preocupada, Ariel.— Sunshine coloca un cristal en la palma de Rachel. —Aprieta suave. Siente la energía. —Rachel hizo lo que le dijo. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? —¿Deseas hablar?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas. Estás luchando contra las Parcas, Ariel. Te advertí que no lucharas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sunshine miró más allá de ella a la joven mujer sentada en el sofá sola. —¿A quién trajiste esta vez, Ariel?

Rachel siguió su mirada. —Es Missy.

—¿Y tú la encontraste dónde?

Rachel sonrió. —Ella se queda en el albergue. ¿Te acuerdas de Trudy? Ella es una amiga de ella.

—Es inútil.

—Oh, no lo sé. Ella parece estar dispuesta.

Sunshine se acercó, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Rachel, por encima de su pecho izquierdo. —Tu corazón ya sabe, Ariel. Aunque lucha todavía.

Rachel miró. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Sunshine bajó la voz. —Tú sabes de que hablo, Ariel. Ella lucha también.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron cuando Brenda deslizó un sobre blanco en el Jeep de Rachel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pagando.

Quinn alzó las cejas. —¿Porque?

—Vino, querida. Ella se negó a aceptar dinero de mí. Tengo la esperanza de que va a tomar esto. Es un certificado de regalo.

—¿Por qué no toma el dinero?

—No estoy segura. Creo que se siente casi agobiada por esta receta que tiene.

—¿Por qué no acaba de compartirla para que todos puedan hacer su propia mezcla?

—Es secreta, querida. Está obligada por una promesa. Sunshine dice un jefe de los indios Pueblo le dio la receta.

—Bueno, ya que todos beben de ella, creo que todo el mundo debería pagarle.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque Rachel puede ser terca.

Brenda llamó una vez a la puerta y entró. Quinn estaba muy atraída por el ambiente que Sunshine y Harmony habían creado. Esta noche, la música de los Beatles se escuchaba a través de los altavoces.

—Oh, maravilloso—, dijo Brenda. —Harmony dice que tienen toda la colección de discos de los Beatles.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos ya habían encontrado Rachel. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, sonriendo a una niña cuyos brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Dios mío, ¿debe siempre ser alguien nuevo?— Quinn murmuró.

Brenda se rio. —Yo no tengo que preguntar de quién estás hablando. Rachel es Rachel, querida.

—Así es.

Rachel miró hacia arriba, sintiendo su presencia y odiando el hecho de que ella lo hizo. Pero Quinn ya había deslizado su mirada. Rachel se volvió a Missy, los brazos de la chica todavía envueltos alrededor de ella. Poco a poco se los desenredó.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Sólo una Coca-Cola. O agua. Yo no soy bebedora.

Rachel asintió. —Te voy a traer una Coca-Cola. Ya vuelvo.

Rachel sintió la necesidad de hablar con Quinn, de pedir disculpas, por nada más. Lo que había ocurrido, Rachel lo había iniciado. Ella había esperado hablar con Quinn la semana pasada, pero Quinn no se había unido a Brenda para su cena semanal y

Rachel no había podido tener el coraje para ir a su casa. Pero Quinn estaba aquí ahora. Tan pronto como entró en la cocina, se encontró cara a cara con ella.

Ambas se detuvieron, mirándose.

Entonces Quinn se movió fuera del camino, con la intención de eludir a Rachel.

—Tenemos que hablar—, murmuró Rachel.

Quinn miró. —¿Por qué?

Rachel bajó la cabeza. —Debo pedir disculpas.

Quinn sonrió, acariciando el estómago de Rachel mientras pasaba. —Aceptadas.

Rachel dio la vuelta. —¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —¿Hay algo más?

Rachel la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacia el pasillo. —Por supuesto que hay más. Me besaste también.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hice.

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron. —¿Qué? ¿Lo niegas?

—¿Por qué diablos iba yo a darte un beso?

—Bueno, yo no lo sé. ¿Por qué demonios habría de besarte?

—Mira, no importa. Y, obviamente, te has movido rápido hacia ella. ¿Quién es esta noche? ¿Barbie?

Rachel se sonrojó. —Missy—, dijo en voz baja.

—Missy. Qué lindo — Quinn volvió a alejarse, pero Rachel agarró su brazo de nuevo, deteniéndola.

—Supongo que Robin disfrutó de su estancia aquí

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Supongo. Brenda la llevo de compras a Santa Fe. Supongo que fue el punto culminante de su viaje.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Ella no es la adecuada para ti. ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común?

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, por favor. Antes de empezar a criticar mi vida amorosa, tal vez debes buscar en la tuya.

Sus ojos se encontraron, las dos buscando. —No es posible que estés enamorada de ella. Te observé. Tú no la mirabas como si estuvieras enamorada de ella. Ni una sola vez te vi tocarla.

Quinn se erizó. —Si tocar es un requisito, entonces tú debes estar enamorada de la mitad de las niñas que se alojan en el albergue.

—No. Y sólo porque me permito llevar una cita a estas funciones, no quiere decir que me acuesto con ellas.

—Oh, por favor, ¿realmente no esperas que me crea eso?

Rachel sonrió ligeramente. —¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa de ellas?

—Cierto. Estoy tan celosa de ellas como tú de Robin.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron. Quinn tragó saliva nerviosamente al mirar a los ojos de Rachel. Los ojos castaños se oscurecieron, al igual que antes.

_Juro, si intenta besarme..._

—¿Están ustedes discutiendo otra vez?— Brenda caminó entre ellas, sonriendo. —Nunca he conocido a dos amigas que lo hacen tan seguido como ustedes. Amantes, sí, pero no amigas.— Ella cogió del brazo a ambas. —Ahora, Rachel, ¿qué tal que nos presentas a la joven que trajiste.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron, preguntándose qué tanto Brenda podría haber interrumpido.

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

Quinn paseó, viendo como los ojos de Brenda estaban pegados a la laptop. No le gustaba que nadie lea su trabajo hasta que fuera terminado, pero sabía que esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción. ¿Y quién mejor que Brenda? Pero aun así, pasaron dos horas que había estado dando vueltas mientras Brenda leía.

—¿Y bien?

Brenda suspiró. —Cariño, yo no voy a comentar cada vez que termino una página.—

Ella le hizo un gesto de distancia. —Ahora, vete a hacer algo. Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de ella contigo respirando en mi cuello.

Pero Quinn no quería hacer nada. Cuando no estaba trabajando en la vida amorosa de Jennifer, ella estaba preocupada por la propia. Y cada vez que estaba sola, Rachel inevitablemente se deslizaba en su mente. Quería pasar del beso. Quería ser capaz de ver a Rachel como su amiga. Poder ser amigas sin tener que explicar y justificar lo que pasó esa noche. Porque, en verdad, que todo era un borrón.

Lo que era una falta de definición era Robin. Esa noche fue probablemente el mejor sexo que habían tenido. El único problema era, que no era Robin quien la trajo al orgasmo. Y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sintió la necesidad de confesarse con Robin, para decirle que tenía una casi atracción incontrolable por Rachel. Ella sabía qué tipo de persona era Rachel, sabía cuántas amantes tenía. Pero no importaba. Su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba por Rachel como no lo había hecho por cualquier otra mujer. Y sí, se encontró con que estaba celosa de todas las jóvenes mujeres que habían desfilado alrededor de Rachel.

Y también sabía que, si estuvieran solas, y Rachel tratara de besarla, Quinn no protestaría.

Eso es lo que más la asustaba. Ella no tenía poder.

—Creo que necesita más sexo.

—No es un libro de sexo. Ni siquiera es un romance. Es un libro de misterio y asesinato.

—Los lectores han estado esperando a través de seis libros para que Jennifer cayera en el amor. Finalmente, ella lo hace. Y yo, como lectora, quiero saber de el.

Quinn se sonrojó. —No puedo escribir de sexo.

—Oh, cariño, no me refiero a los detalles. Nosotras, las mujeres hetero no queremos más detalles. Pero tú apenas nos das nada. ¿Se besan, luego se despiertan juntas en la cama? ¡Por favor! Danos algo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no sé cómo. Te lo dije, no soy buena en la escritura de estas cosas del romance. Creo que todo el asunto es tonto, de todos modos.

—¿Tonto?

—Sí, tonto. Todo es una mierda que acaba de hacerlo. Cosas que no pasan en la vida real. El romance es tan... tan artificial.

Brenda frunció el ceño. —¿Artificial?

Quinn caminó. —Falso. Hecho en marcha. Una pretensión.

—Quinn, cariño, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Quinn la miró a los ojos. —Tenías razón. No hubo ningún romance con Robin. De hecho, no puedo recordar la primera vez que nosotras nos besamos, la primera vez que dormimos juntas. Simplemente sucedió. Era sólo un paso más—. Ella se volvió y se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza, mirando hacia los acantilados. —No había fuegos artificiales. Nunca hubo dolor por estar con ella.

—Sin embargo, ¿qué? Están juntas, viven juntas, tienen una vida en común.

—Exactamente. Al igual que Jennifer estaba con Paul. No hubo fuegos artificiales.

Ella estaba allí. Eso lo podría escribir. Pero ahora, ahora que ha conocido a Jordan. Ella se siente atraída por Jordan. Siente cosas cuando está cerca de Jordan. Cosas que no sabe qué hacer con ellas.— Se volteó Quinn. —Cosas con las que no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a escribir esto, Brenda?

—¿Estás hablado de Jennifer? ¿O estás hablando de ti misma? — preguntó con suavidad.

Quinn sostuvo sus ojos por un segundo más, y luego miró hacia otro lado. —Yo me maldigo a mí misma, Brenda. Me dije a mí misma que no me afecta. Me dije que no me gusta ni siquiera ella.— Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Pero no soy diferente a cualquier otro ser vivo, una mujer que respira. Si ella pregunta, no puedo decir que no.

Brenda se levantó y se acercó más, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Quinn. —Rachel tiene una forma de ser que es difícil de resistir.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Ni siquiera debería ser un problema. Es decir, técnicamente, estoy involucrada con alguien. Y sabes mis reglas, Brenda.

—No voy a entrar en tu relación con Robin. Tú sabes mis sentimientos sobre eso.

Sin embargo, ¿Rachel ha hecho algo, cariño? ¿Significa que ha intentado algo...?

—No.— Ella sonrió. —En realidad, nos estabamos haciendo amigas. Pero algo cambió—. Quinn se alejó, caminando de nuevo. —¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que me llevó a los acantilados, el cielo coyote?

—Sí.

Quinn miró a los ojos. —Fue... fue romántico. Bailamos.

— ¿Bailaron dónde?

—Allí—, dijo Quinn, mirando hacia los acantilados. —Ella dijo que los coyotes estaban cantando.

Brenda sonrió. —¿Y luego?

—Entonces nada. Era como si las dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo al mismo tiempo. Nos separamos. Empezamos a hablar. Yo le dijo que

Robin iba a venir. Entonces, después de eso, todo cambió. Quería volver. Y después ella simplemente desapareció. Cuando volví a verla, estaba en la fiesta aquí. Y todo lo que hicimos fue discutir.

—En la cocina. Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Ella me beso.

—¿Qué? Oh, dios, querida.

Quinn miró a los ojos. —Le devolví el beso.

—Ya veo.

—Pero me asusté. Quiero decir, Robin estaba allí. Robin es mi novia.

—Así que la próxima vez que se vieron, donde Harmony, no hiciste nada, pero discutieron.

—Así es.

Brenda sonrió, luego se rio. —Por fin lo veo, querida.

—¿Ver qué?

—La correlación entre tú y Jennifer. Esta mujer Jordan que has creado. Ella es un poco traviesa, tiene un pasado. Podría ser peligrosa. Sin embargo, Jennifer se siente atraída por eso. Al igual que tú te sientes atraída por Rachel.

Quinn se cogió el puente de la nariz, frotándolo suavemente. —No quiero sentirme atraída por Rachel. Estoy en una relación.

Brenda sonrió. —No, tú estás en un aprieto, cariño.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

—Bueno, yo pensé que estaba tratando de ayudar a Jennifer en su relación. No tenía ni idea que estábamos tratando la tuya.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

**¿Preparados para un super mini maratón de caps? :)**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

Quinn se sentó en silencio en la roca de Brenda, viendo como el sol desaparecía detrás de los acantilados. Su computadora portátil estaba sin abrir en su tumbona.

Había intentado cuatro veces escribir la escena de amor entre Jennifer y Jordan. Y cuatro veces lo había borrado sin atreverse a dejar que Brenda lo viera. Cada vez, se sentía fría, calculada, clínica. No había flujo, ninguna emoción. Y tenía que haber emoción.

Después del cuarto intento, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba escribiendo su propia historia.

¿Qué deprimente es eso? —Mucho—, dijo en voz alta.

Pero ella se negó a pensar en Rachel. Se negaba a pensar acerca de su baile y cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Y ella sin duda se negó a pensar en el beso robado en la cocina.

Rachel había estado notablemente ausente. O tal vez era Quinn, quien estaba ausente. Ella no había asistido a las dos últimas cenas. Se había quedado en casa. Se mantenía escribiendo. Y ella obedientemente llamaba a Robin tres veces a la semana. Y nada de eso cambió el hecho de que ella no podía conseguir sacar a Rachel de su mente.

—¿Interrumpo?

Quinn saltó, casi cae de la roca. Rachel estaba en el borde de la terraza, observándola.

—Casi me cago del miedo— dijo.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento.— Entonces ella nerviosamente metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Quinn, las sombras de la noche por lo que es difícil de leer sus ojos. —Es un cielo coyote esta noche. Ven conmigo a los acantilados.

A medida que sus ojos tenían, Quinn negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Yo no... no lo creo.

—¿Por favor?

—Rachel, no.

Rachel se acercó. —¿Por qué no?— Le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sabes por qué.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No.— Ella le tendió la mano. —Ven, Quinn. Ya hablaremos.

Quinn sabía que no debía ir. Ella lo sabía. Pero la verdad era, que quería ir. Ella había extrañado a Rachel. Ella había extrañado tener a Rachel a su alrededor.

—Por favor, ven conmigo.

Mantuvo los ojos de Rachel en la sombra, consciente de su corazón que golpeó un poco demasiado rápido.

Las dos estaban tranquilas cuando Rachel conducía hacía arriba. El rojo sangre de la

Luna estaba empezando a girar, los colores desapareciendo ya que se desplazaba más alto en el cielo. Pero no era la luna que Rachel vino a ver. Ella había saltado la cena de Harmony hace dos semanas debido a tenía miedo de estar cerca de Quinn. Tenía miedo de que haría algo estúpido otra vez. Pero cuando se enteró de que Quinn no había ido tampoco, se sintió estúpida. Así, la semana pasada, ella apareció, sola, con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de hablar con Quinn.

Pero, de nuevo Quinn no se presentó. Brenda dijo que había estado trabajando.

Ahora, tres semanas desde que se habían visto, Rachel pensó que podían hablar.

Ella se disculparía de nuevo. Con suerte, podría volver a ser amigas. Pero, maldita sea, lo único que hacía falta era una mirada y se olvidó por completo de disculparse, se olvidó todo acerca de ser amigas. Ella no sabía lo que era, no podía ni empezar a explicar, pero ella estaba locamente atraída por Quinn. El hecho de que pensara en ella constantemente debería haberle dado una idea. Lo único que la hacía sentirse un poco mejor era que Quinn sabía que estaba luchando contra su propia atracción. Ese breve beso que habían compartido era lo suficientemente intenso como para decírselo. Quinn lo había negado, pero Rachel recordó claramente la boca de Quinn abierta, recordó el pequeño gemido que Quinn había tratado de ocultar. Y recordó la forma en que las caderas de Quinn habían presionado con fuerza contra las suyas.

—Me había olvidado de lo roja que se pone—, dijo Quinn cuando se estacionaron. Fue la primera palabra que hablaban entre ellas.

—Sí. Pero estamos un poco más tarde que la última vez. Los colores están comenzando a desvanecerse.

Quinn saltó con el aullido de un coyote. —Y me había olvidado de lo cerca que suena aquí.

Rachel no había pensado en traer la manta, por lo que se apoyó contra el jeep, mirando el colorido resplandor de los acantilados cuando la luz de la luna rebotó en ellos.

Una vez más, un coro de aullidos les rodeaba. Quinn avanzó más cerca, sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

—Está bien. No están tan cerca. E incluso si lo fueran, nunca atacan ni nada. Tienen más miedo de nosotras que nosotras de ellos.

Quinn sonrió. —Habla por ti misma.— Ella suspiró mientras miraba la luna. —Es tan hermosa. Me gustaría haber recordado traer mi cámara.

—Lo siento. Yo no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba demasiado sorprendida que hubieras aceptado venir aquí conmigo.

Quinn se volvió. —Los dos sabemos que no debería, Rachel.

—¿Nosotras sabemos?

Quinn la miró a los ojos. —¿No es cierto?

—Yo ... yo te eché de menos un poco—, dijo Rachel en voz baja. Luego sonrió. —No había nadie con quien discutir.

Quinn cerró los ojos. —También extrañé estar cerca de ti—, admitió.

—Así que, ¿no estás todavía enojada conmigo?

Quinn se apoyó en el Jeep. —¿Estaba enojada? Yo no lo recuerdo.— Enojada no era la palabra correcta. Ella había estado molesta, claro. Pero ella ya no sabía si estaba molesta porque Rachel le dio un beso o molesta porque ella le había respondido.

—Y Robin, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No quiero hablar de Robin esta noche—, dijo en voz baja.

Rachel asintió. —Está bien.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirando la luna reflejándose en el acantilado, escuchando el aullido ocasional de los coyotes. Fue muy agradable. Era ... sociable.

Entonces un agudo grito justo detrás de ellas trajo a Quinn casi en los brazos de

Rachel.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—León de la montaña—, dijo Rachel con calma.

—¿León de la montaña?

—Estaba muy cerca. Probablemente en los árboles de allí al cruzar el camino.

—¿Debemos irnos?

—No. Él se ira cuando sienta nuestro olor.

Quinn miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro, demasiado asustada para moverse lejos de Rachel. Pero allí de pie junto a ella, sintiendo su calor en esta noche fresca de verano, estaba demasiado asustada para quedarse donde estaba.

—Escucha,— Rachel susurró cerca de su oído.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, su hombro todavía apretado contra Rachel. Entonces el coro empezó, primero por debajo de los cañones, todo alrededor de ellos. Los coyotes estaban cantando.

—Te lo juro, es tan bonita como cualquier sinfonía,— murmuró Rachel. Quinn asintió en silencio, con el corazón retumbando por la cercanía de Rachel.

Ella debía moverse, lo sabía. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, Rachel estaba demasiado cerca. Y si ella no se movía pronto, haría algo estúpido.

—Quinn—, susurró Rachel. Quinn era consciente de la subida y bajada de su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, trató de respirar con normalidad. —Quinn...

Sabía que era un error al segundo que se volvió hacia la voz. Sus ojos se encontraron en el claro de luna. Los ojos color avellana de Rachel estaban oscuros, insinuando el deseo... y Quinn tuvo miedo de lo que Rachel vio en los suyos. Rachel se trasladó, de pie frente a ella, bloqueando su vista de los acantilados. No tenía más remedio que mirar a Rachel. Involuntariamente, sus manos salieron, apoyadas en los antebrazos de Rachel. Sólo para mantenerla lejos, nada más.

—No lo hagas—, le susurró Quinn.

Rachel se quedó allí, su mirada cayendo a la boca de Quinn, y luego de nuevo a mirarla a los ojos.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que estaba tirando de Rachel más cerca de ella. —No te atrevas a besarme—, murmuró.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Quinn dejó deslizar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rachel, con los ojos cerrados. —No lo hagas—, le susurró de nuevo cuando su boca se abrió a Rachel.

Rachel la beso suave, ligero en los labios. Quinn no pudo contener el tranquilo gemido que escapó. Acerco más a Rachel, abriendo la boca, la lengua lenta y deliberadamente luchando con la de Rachel. Sabía que debía parar, ella sabía que debía alejarse... pero no pudo. Su corazón nunca había golpeado así con el beso de una mujer. Su cuerpo nunca se había derretido antes, sólo por la cercanía de una mujer. Y estaba segura de que su boca nunca había sido besada tan profundamente antes. Pero aun así, los besos podrían haberse controlado. Ella podía detenerse y marcharse en cualquier momento, estaba segura. Su error fue acercarse, su error fue separar sus piernas, dejando que la fuerte pierna de Rachel quedara entre las suyas.

Una inundación de humedad empapó sus vaqueros y se dio cuenta que había perdido la batalla. ¿Había estado luchando aun? Ella gimió, sintiendo la mano de Rachel con timidez acariciar su pecho. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Rachel, que se movían por su cuello hasta el hueco de su garganta. Sin pensar, sin saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, tomó la mano de Rachel de su pecho, pasándola entre sus cuerpos. Ella gimió mientras apretaba los dedos de Rachel contra su clítoris dolorido. Oyó gemir en contestación a Rachel, cuando Rachel sintió su humedad a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Rachel se apartó, sus ojos buscando a Quinn. Ella sacudió la cabeza, con la intención de alejarse, pero Quinn le tomó la mano apretándola contra ella.

—Sí—, susurró.

Rachel cerró los ojos, luchando consigo misma, sabiendo que debía parar, sabiendo que debía alejarse. Mañana, Quinn estaría enojada. Mañana, Quinn probablemente ni siquiera hablaría con ella. Pero esta noche, en este momento, Quinn quería. Y mientras los dedos de Rachel sintieron la humedad que empapaba los pantalones vaqueros de Quinn, lo único que podía pensar era en estar dentro de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, manos expertas desabrocharon los vaqueros y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo en un movimiento. Su boca capturó la de Quinn de nuevo cuando su mano se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros. Allí, contra el

Jeep, con los coyotes cantando alrededor de ellas, los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron fácilmente en su humedad. Los muslos de Quinn se abrieron más, su lengua empujando en la boca de Rachel en el momento en que los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Quinn se cerraron cuando Rachel entró en ella. Arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta mientras sus caderas se mecían con Rachel. Delirante, casi vencida por el placer, no tenía pensamientos coherentes mientras sostenía a Rachel.

Luego los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron fuera de ella, moviéndose en su lugar a su clítoris hinchado. Ella la acarició, sus dedos se movían con la rapidez de un relámpago. Jadeante, sin importarle que ella se quejaba en voz alta con cada golpe, sintió su orgasmo crecer. A medida que los coyotes aullaban más fuerte, la boca de Quinn se abrió, ella emitió un grito primitivo que se mezcló con los sonidos de los coyotes mientras se acercaban.

Se aferró a Rachel, los espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo, sus piernas amenazando con ceder. Nunca en su vida había gritado de esa manera. Nunca en su vida había llegado al clímax con tanta facilidad. Y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan increíblemente barata.

Permaneció allí contra el Jeep, los vaqueros abajo en sus muslos, el olor del sexo maduro en el aire muriendo.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué has hecho?

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se la limpió, avergonzada. Apresuradamente, ella levantó sus pantalones vaqueros, moviéndose lejos de Rachel mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Barata,— susurró. —Sólo una mierda barata. Al igual que todas las otras.

—Oh, Dios. No, Quinn. No, no es así, te lo juro—, dijo Rachel agarrando el brazo de Quinn, tratando de moverse a su alrededor, pero Quinn no la miraba.

Quinn sacudió su brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Por favor, no. Sólo llévame de vuelta. Por favor.

—Quinn, no. Esto no fue sólo obra mía y tú lo sabes.

—Por favor, Rachel. Sólo llévame de vuelta. No puedo hablar de eso ahora.

El silencio ahogado del viaje de regreso de los acantilados superiores. Una vez en casa de Brenda, Quinn saltó antes de que Rachel apenas se hubiera detenido. Ella huyó a la casa sin decir una palabra. Rachel se sentó allí por un momento más, luego retrocedió en silencio y se alejó. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

La ducha caliente hizo poco para lavar su culpa. De hecho, su cuerpo todavía estaba zumbando. Ella se lavaba, la mano moviéndose entre sus piernas, todavía sensible al toque de Rachel.

Ella puso una mano en la pared de la ducha para sostenerse a sí misma. No podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que permitió que sucediera.

—Tiene razón—, susurró. —No era sólo obra suya.

Fue sobre todo su hacer. De hecho, Rachel había querido parar. Y por un momento, Quinn había estado aterrorizada de que Rachel se detuviera. Y ahora, ella era sólo una más en una fila muy larga. Barata. Nunca habría pensado que caería tan bajo.

Atraída por ella, sí. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que llevarla al sexo. Pero Quinn no podía parar. Ella simplemente no podía. Rachel le dio una salida, lo sabía. Pero ella no la tomó. Había prácticamente rogado a Rachel tocarla. Y ella lo había hecho. Dios, tenía que…

Quinn cerró el agua caliente y se obligó a ponerse de pie en el viento frío, esperando borrar lo que acababa de suceder.

No lo hizo.

—Quinn, cariño, ¿estás bien?— Brenda llama desde fuera de la puerta.

Quinn cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, mirando la puerta cerrada. —Estoy bien.

—Estaba preocupada cuando llegué a casa y no estabas aquí.

Quinn se mordió el labio. —Yo... yo estaba con Rachel,— dijo finalmente.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Me llevó hasta el acantilado.

—Oh, luna llena otra vez.— Entonces Brenda se rio. —Apuesto a que fue romántico — gritó mientras se alejaba.

Quinn cogió la toalla y se tapó la cara, gracias que había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Sin duda, estaría Brenda ya en el interior, pidiendo un centenar de preguntas. Preguntas que Quinn no estaba preparada para responder.

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada en la oscuridad, la hamaca casi inmóvil. De vez en cuando sacudía el hielo en el vaso, la sangría ya agotada.

—Increíble—, murmuró.

Era una palabra que había dicho una y otra vez desde que Quinn se fuera. Increíble que incluso se habían besado. Increíble que ella había tocado a Quinn, estado dentro de Quinn. Provocarle a Quinn un orgasmo. Absolutamente increíble. Un error. Un gran e increíble error. Pero no era necesariamente su error. No, Quinn podría tratar de culparla, y sin duda lo haría. Sin embargo, diablos, el fuego entre ellas era tan fuerte, Rachel supo que tenía que parar. Ella trató de apartarse. Quinn, Quinn era la elegida. Quinn tomó su mano, se la puso... puesto ahí, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? ¿Decirle a Quinn no? ¿Decirle que no quería tocarla?

—Increíble.

Dios, Quinn era tan increíble. Así tan... tan sensible, tan dispuesta para ella. Habría sido más fácil dejar de respirar que a no entrar en ella. Y ninguna mujer había gritado de esa manera con su contacto. Nunca.

Rachel se sentó rápidamente, con el corazón palpitante. Se puso de pie, moviéndose, miró hacia la luna. —Todo esto es tu culpa—, le dijo a la luna. Otro cielo coyote. No había que llevarla hasta allí, ¿verdad? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estaba Quinn enojada? Estaba herida? ¿Se culpaba a ella misma o a Rachel?

—Y no había nada barato al respecto—, susurró Rachel.

Y Dios, quería que me tocara también.

* * *

Quinn estaba en la cama, mirando el teléfono mientras sonaba. Era Robin. Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, su corazón pesado con culpabilidad mientras contestaba.

—Hola, cariño—, logró decir.

—Pensé que estaba a punto de ir al correo de voz—, dijo Robin. —¿Interrumpo tu escritura?

—No, no. En realidad, estoy ... estoy leyendo,— mintió.

—Nunca te tomas el tiempo para leer. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada,— dijo, su voz más aguda de lo que pretendía. —Sólo un libro que Brenda me dio, sobre la historia local.

—Oh. Suena muy emocionante —, dijo Robin con sarcasmo.

—Sé que no lo disfrutaste aquí cuando viniste de visita, Robin. Pero yo lo hago.

—Y por mi vida, no sé por qué. No hay nada que hacer allí, Quinn. Me volvería completamente loca al estar allí todo el tiempo como tú has estado.

Quinn suspiró. —No he venido hasta aquí para estar entretenida. Yo vine aquí para escribir.

—Oh, lo sé, cariño. Esa es una razón por la que estoy llamando. ¿Sabes cuándo volverás?

—No he pensado en ello. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me han invitado a un spa de fin de semana. Es a mediados de septiembre. No iré si tu piensas regresar, por supuesto.

Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tipo de spa?

—Oh, en el que le cuidan en exceso a muerte por dos días. Una de las chicas del trabajo va. Ella me invitó.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —¿Dónde está?

—Hot Springs.

—¿Arkansas?

Robin se echó a reír. —Por supuesto, Arkansas. ¿Conoces a otra Hot Springs?

Quinn se frotó los ojos. Robin no tenía dinero. Esa fue una razón por la que se había mudado a vivir con ella en primer lugar. ¿Cómo diablos podía permitirse un fin de semana en un spa en Hot Springs? Pero, no era asunto de su incumbencia, se dijo. Después de lo que había hecho esta noche, nada era de su incumbencia.

—Suena divertido. Adelante. Dudo que volveré para entonces. Y si sucede, tu todavía iras. No me importa.

—¡Maravilloso! Será muy divertido. Masajes, manicuras, pedicura, saunas, los trabajos. ¿Te imaginas cuan relajante será?

—Estoy segura de eso.

—Bueno, mejor me apresuro. Voy a cenar con unos amigos.

—Bueno. Me alegro de que no vas a quedarte sola.

—No. Me la he pasado muy bien.

—Bien. Bueno, diviértete.

—Adiós, Quinn.

—Adiós—, murmuró Quinn, pero la línea ya estaba muerta. Extraño. De hecho, era como si fueran sólo dos amigas. Y no muy buenas.

Ella se sorprendió cuando, poco tiempo después, Brenda llamó a su puerta. Entró en el interior, con dos tazas de té caliente.

—Estás tratando de esconderte de mí, querida,— dijo Brenda mientras Quinn le entregaba una taza. —No creo que me guste.

—No me estoy escondiendo. Estoy... bien, ocultandome—, dijo finalmente.

Brenda se arrastró sobre la cama con ella, cruzando los pies con mocasines encima de la colcha. Ella ahuecó las almohadas detrás de la espalda, y luego tomó su té.

—¿Cómoda?— Quinn preguntó secamente.

—Sí. Ahora escúpelo, cariño.

—¿Escupir qué?

—Comienza dónde desees. Terminando con la razón de porque estás en la cama tan temprano sin ni siquiera una palabra para mí.

Quinn apoyó la taza en su estómago, demasiado avergonzada como para decirle a Brenda lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser posible decirle a alguien lo que había sucedido?

—Oh, cariño, ¿tengo que sacártelo?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo. Es...

—Es Rachel, sin duda—, dijo Brenda. —¿Ella te besó otra vez?

—Oh, Brenda, por favor no me hagas decirte.

—Quinnie, te estás escondiendo en esta cama por una razón. Y conociéndote, es porque estás abrumada por la culpa. —Quinn gruñó, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado. —Por lo tanto, voy a tomar eso como un sí. Ahora dime lo que pasó. ¿Estuvieron cachondeándose o algo así?

Quinn cerró los ojos. —O algo así,— murmuró.

—Oh, Dios mío! ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no lo llamaría así. No realmente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No puedo decirte. Por favor, yo no puedo. Al igual que en el libro, donde no quieres detalles, como eso.

Brenda tomó un sorbo de té, sus ojos en Quinn. —Por lo tanto, ¿ustedes intimaron de alguna manera? — Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y ahora te sientes culpable?

—Extremadamente.

—¿Y Rachel?

—¿Qué pasa con Rachel?

—¿Cómo se siente?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. No hablamos. La hice traerme aquí.

Brenda le palmeó la mano. —¿Crees que Rachel sólo jugó contigo, querida? ¿Como si tú fueras una de sus jóvenes conquistas?

—Sí. Eso es todo lo que es. Porque te garantizo que, en la próxima cena, traerá otra joven con ella.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí?

Brenda sonrió. —Cariño, yo no he venido aquí para ofrecerte palabras de consejo. Sólo quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, fuiste de un montón de ayuda.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS**

Quinn caminó tranquilamente por las escaleras y se preguntó por qué se había dejado convencer por Brenda para venir. Ella no estaba preparada para ver a Rachel a la cara, ella realmente no lo estaba. Y si Rachel traía una cita aquí, Quinn no estaba segura de poder manejar la situación.

—¿Vas a dejar de estar inquieta? — dijo Brenda de nuevo.

—No debería haber venido.

—Hay que afrontarla tarde o temprano, querida—, dijo Brenda razonablemente.

—Estoy pensando en más tarde.

Brenda la agarró del brazo y la apretó. —Yo creo que ha sido bueno para ti. Te vi escribiendo de lejos como loca hoy.— Ella bajó la voz. —Tal vez ya sabes una cosa o dos sobre el romance, cariño.

—Eres mala, Brenda. Mala.

Brenda se rio. —Oh, ilumíname, ¿quieres? ¿Así que fuiste traviesa? No es el fin del mundo.

—¡Yo estoy involucrada con alguien! Tengo reglas

—Oh, bah.

—¿Bah? ¿Qué significa bah?

—Bah es bah—, dijo Brenda. Llamó una vez y luego abrió la puerta. Esta noche, los Mamas and Papas del sueño de California y ambas sonrieron. —Me encantaría ver su colección de música. ¿Te imaginas, querida?

Pero Quinn no respondió, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por la habitación. Rachel estaba de pie junto al sofá, hablando en voz baja con una... Dios, una adolescente. Quinn negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mal del estómago. No, ella no debería haber venido.

—Ven, querida. Vámos por un poco de vino.

—No, no me siento como para vino.

Brenda la apartó. —Antes de saltar a conclusiones…

—¡Ella es una adolescente!— Susurró Quinn. —¿Ha perdido la cabeza?

—Como estaba diciendo,— Brenda comenzó, pero se detuvo, señalando con la cabeza. — Hola, Rachel, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

—Buenas tardes, señoras.

Rachel estaba allí antes de que Quinn pudiera alejarse, pero ella se negó a mirarla. Se quedó en silencio, con los ojos a la deriva hacia la adolescente.

—Estaba a punto de conseguirnos un poco de vino—, dijo Brenda.

—Yo voy—, dijo Quinn rápidamente.

—No, no, querida. Yo lo traigo. Ya vuelvo.

Quinn la miró mientras se alejaba, y finalmente miró a Rachel. —Creo que necesitas ayuda,— Quinn dijo finalmente. —En serio.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza. —¿Ayuda?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Ayuda psiquiátrica.

Rachel se rio. —¿Por qué?

—Has ido demasiado lejos—, dijo Quinn.

—¿Estás hablando de nosotras?

—¡No!— Susurró Quinn. —Estoy hablando de ella,— dijo, señalando detrás de Rachel. —No puede tener un día más de quince años. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Rachel se volvió. —¿Gwen?

—Oh Dios mío, ella tiene un nombre normal. Es la primera vez.

—Quinn, antes de que sigas, déjame explicarte—, dijo Rachel.

—En realidad no es de mi incumbencia. Dios no lo quiera no puedes estar unos días sin…—, murmuró sarcásticamente mientras la rechazaba. Pero Rachel la agarró del brazo, regresándola.

—Gwen es la hija de Meredith. Ellas viven en el valle. Meredith se une a nosotros una vez al mes más o menos para la cena. Gwen tiene catorce años. Cuando Meredith viaja, ella es una enfermera de casa, todos nos turnamos para cuidar a Gwen. Pensé ella podría disfrutar de una noche de fiesta. Sunshine le está enseñando a pintar, al igual que Harmony ayuda a Brenda,— Rachel explicó el asunto con total naturalidad.

Quinn se ruborizó ligeramente avergonzada por haber asumido la que la joven era la cita de Rachel.

—Bueno, me sorprende pues, que te la hayas arreglado para venir sin cita.— Quinn volvió a caminar de nuevo, y otra vez,

Rachel la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. —¿No vamos a hablar de eso, Quinn?

—¿Qué hay que hablar? Soy sólo otro nombre que puedes añadir a tu larga lista de... de conquistas.

—Sé que no lo crees.

—¿Y por qué no? Obviamente, eres buena en la seducción, Dios sabe que has tenido años de práctica.

—¿Seducción?— Rachel se acercó más. —Si lo piensas por un minuto no recuerdo que llevarás mi mano y colocándola entre los muslos, estás muy equivocada.— Ella se movió más aún, con los ojos fijos en los de Quinn. —Y por mucho que querías que te tocara y sé que lo hice, yo quería más que tú me tocaras—, susurró. —Estaba muriendo porque me tocaras.

Rachel se fue, dejando a Quinn de pie allí, su pulso corriendo al oír las palabras de Rachel. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie oyera, nadie viera. Cuando Brenda regresó, Quinn tomó el vino, casi terminándolo con un trago. Sintió los ojos de Rachel sobre ella, pero ella no se atrevió a mirar a su vez.

—¿Qué me he perdido? Te ves sacudida, cariño.

—Sí. Rachel me hace eso.

—Así que, supongo que ella te dijo que Gwen no era su cita. Te dije no saltar a conclusiones.

—Oh, Brenda, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—¿De qué estás hablando, cariño?

—Rachel. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, en ella. No puedo sacarla de mi mente.

—¿Eso?

Quinn miró a Brenda. —Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella sobre eso?

—No puedo hablar con ella. Ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de ella. No debería estar a su alrededor. Sólo tengo que superarlo, olvidar lo sucedido. Y cuando vuelva a Dallas, tal vez las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

—¿Normal? ¿Quieres decir con Robin?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No sé lo que voy a hacer con Robin. Voy a tener que decirle lo que pasó, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué diablos tienes que decirle?

—Debido a que estaba mal, está mal. Y sé que no lo entiendes, pero me siento culpable como el infierno. Quiero decir, ¿y si ella hace algo así?

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hace, cariño?

Quinn suspiró. —Lo sé, y eso no es realmente el punto. El punto es Rachel. Quiero decir, si se tratara de otra persona, alguien que no saliera con una mujer diferente cada semana, alguien un poco más segura, tal vez, ya sabes, yo podría ver lo que pasa, dónde podría ir. Pero Brenda, ella es Rachel.

—Antes que nada, desearía nunca haberte hablado de los hábitos de Rachel acerca de sus citas. Y en segundo lugar, no es alguien seguro por quien te sientes atraída. Es Rachel.

Quinn miró al otro lado de la habitación, encontrando a Rachel sentada sola en el sofá. Ella estaba mirando al suelo, mirando la nada.

Quinn se preguntó lo que pensaba, se preguntó si, por casualidad, Rachel también podría tener un momento difícil en olvidar esa noche.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la cena, dos semana desde que Quinn había puesto los ojos en Rachel. Había dejado de esperar que viniera. Y también había declinado la invitación de Brenda a las cenas semanales . Al parecer, Rachel había estado faltando a ellas también.

Pero Quinn fue sobre él, se dijo. El libro estaba primero. Había llegado más allá de la escena de sexo que Brenda amaba y estaba casi a tres cuartas partes del camino. La mente clara y las palabras simplemente fluyendo. Pasó la mejor parte de cada día sentada en el diván, escribiendo hora tras hora. Se sentía bien acerca de este libro.

A pesar de sus reservas en cuanto a la forma en que sería recibido por el público, ella era feliz con él. Y en este punto, que era todo lo que podría esperar. Desafortunadamente, ella no había decidido el final. ¿Jennifer y Jordan viven felices para siempre? ¿Se descubre que Jennifer es gay, pero decide que Jordan no es la adecuada para ella? Quinn estaba apoyando esto. Sin embargo, ella no tendría que continuar con este romance sin sentido de esa manera, todavía podía dejar a Jennifer salir del armario. Y tal vez más tarde, en otro libro, siempre que hubiera otro libro, podría permitir a Jennifer conocer a alguien. Alguien un poco más segura que Jordan.

Sí , el libro estaba llegando a su fin. Apenas era agosto. Seguramente ella podría tener un buen primer borrador antes de su fecha límite. Por octubre. Sólo un par de meses.

Miró hacia los acantilados, un espectáculo que era tan familiar para ella. Ella los extrañaría terriblemente cuando se fuera. De vez en cuando, echaba de menos la cosas que una ciudad puede ofrecer, como salir a cenar, o tener un reparto de pizza , o ir al cine. Pero ella no extrañaba el ruido constante, el zumbido constante de la ciudad. Ella se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad. Y con la tranquilidad llegaron sonidos que había pasado por alto antes. El llamado suave de las aves, ya que revoloteaban sobre los pinos Piñón. El silbido agudo del colibrí que se alimenta en las flores que rodean la terraza. Y el grito ocasional de un águila real, que se elevó sobre el cañón. Los sonidos que tenían convertido en espera mientras trabajaba. Los sonidos que se mezclaban con olores . El olor de los pinos Piñón , la fragancia de las flores cuando el viento soplaba , el olor del... hogar. Ella se sentía como en casa aquí. Y ella no le gustaría irse.

Pero cuando se sentó ahora, ella olía algo, algo extraño. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Humo?

Se levantó, caminando hacia el borde de la terraza, con vistas a lo largo de los acantilado , pero el cielo estaba claro, sólo algunas nubes, llenas esparcidas, como lo había sido durante todo el verano. Ellos no habían tenido una gota de lluvia que dijo Brenda no era inusual. Pero aun así, no se sentía demasiado seco, demasiado caliente. No como en Dallas después de un mes o más sin lluvia. Pero el humo la preocupaba. Sin duda, nadie estaba quemando la yerba. Ella había estado en la ciudad lo suficiente como para saber que no había una prohibición de quemar en vigor. Había sido durante todo el verano. Dio un paso fuera de la terraza, tomando el sendero gastado que ella y Brenda utilizaban para llegar a las paredes del cañón superior . Pero aun así, el cielo estaba despejado. Ella se encogió de hombros. Tal vez se imaginaba cosas.

Cuando regresó, Brenda estaba en casa, todavía descargando alimentos desde el coche . Quinn se apresuró a ayudar.

— Para una mujer tan mimada, seguro que puedes comprar comestibles,— dijo Quinn.

Brenda se rio —Le digo a Sophia lo que queremos comer, ella me dice que compre.

Y, de hecho, creo que me gusta la de compra de comestibles, querida. Es sólo la parte de cocinar la que detesto.

— Tú y yo.

— Sí, lo sé. Si fuera por nosotras, haríamos asado a la parrilla todas las noches.

Quinn alzó las cejas . —Hablando de la parrilla, pensé que olía a humo antes. ¿Notaste algo?

— Oh , sí, querida. Casi se me olvidó. Me enteré de que mientras yo estaba en la

ciudad.— Le entregó una bolsa a Quinn . —Helado. Pon eso por mí, por favor.

—Comemos demasiado helado—, dijo Quinn.

—¿Vamos a hacer filetes esta noche?

— Por supuesto. Pero ¿qué pasa con el humo?

—Oh, sí. Hay un incendio forestal, dicen. Iniciado por encima de los campamentos en los picos de San Pedro. Tal vergüenza, hermosos bosques de allá, me dicen. Tenía la esperanza de que Rachel podría llevarte allí.

—¿Es cerca ? ¿Hay que preocuparse?

— No, está al otro lado del río. Debemos estar bien. Pero los ganaderos, estoy segura de que están luchando. Rachel fue ayer, dijeron, por lo que al parecer comenzaron entonces.

— ¿Cómo que Rachel se fue?

—Bueno, ella está ayudando.

—¿Con el fuego?— Paseó Quinn. —¿Acaso el servicio forestal no tiene bomberos?

—Por supuesto, querida. Pero ella fue a ayudar a los Shrikers a que muevan su ganado.— Brenda negó con la cabeza. —Me dijeron que en la panadería que muchos mueren y otros ganaderos enviaron hombres a ayudar. Suben a caballo, prácticamente al borde del fuego, en busca de ganado.

—Pero ¿por qué habría ganado por ahí? ¿No es bosque nacional?

—Yo no conozco todos los detalles, cariño, pero sé que los rancheros locales arriendan la tierra para el pastoreo.

—Pero yo no veo por qué Rachel tenía que ir.

Brenda le tomó las manos. —Ella es el sheriff del condado, querida. Ella no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados durante una crisis, ahora ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no.— Sonrió Quinn. —Y conociendo a Rachel, probablemente llevó a una cita.

—Oh, cariño, no seas tonta.

Quinn se acercó a la terraza, mirando al cielo, preguntándose donde estaba Rachel. Se preguntó si ella estaba a salvo. Y preguntándose por qué siquiera le importaba.

* * *

—Skip, estamos llegando muy cerca,— dijo Rachel. Subió el pañuelo sobre la nariz, tratando de mantener el humo. Detuvo su caballo. Los únicos movimientos que habían visto eran alces y ciervos cuando huían del fuego. No hay ganado.

—Se supone que hay cerca de cincuenta cabezas por aquí

.

—Si usted fuera una vaca y se produce un incendio que viene, ¿no iría la vaca hacia abajo de la montaña?— Sus caballos bailaban, nerviosos por el humo. Rachel no podía culparlos.

—Las vacas no son muy listas.

—Sí, bueno, no estamos siendo muy inteligentes, hombre. — Oyeron un accidente como un árbol cayendo, y los dos se voltearon en sus sillas, justo a tiempo para ver la parte superior de la cresta del fuego. —¡Hijo de puta!— Rachel volvió a su caballo. —Vamos, Skip. ¡Salgamos como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de aquí!

Cabalgaron rápido a través del bosque, huyendo del fuego y humo. Cuando cruzaron un arroyo, se giraron y vieron un pequeño rebaño de ganado que se acercó al agua.

—¿Son tuyos?—, Preguntó Rachel.

—Lo más probable.— Skip estaba en su silla, contando en silencio. —Cuarenta y cuatro. Podría ser el rebaño que estamos buscando.

Rachel sacó el pañuelo de la cara y se limpió el sudor en su frente. Ella tomó un largo trago de agua, y luego escupió, degustando nada más que humo.

—Están acostumbrados a los caballos, Rachel. Guíalos suave y despacio. Nos dirigiremos hacia abajo hasta el valle. Nos debe tomar, una hora más o menos.

Rachel miró por encima del hombro. —Puede que no tengamos tiempo para agradable y lento.

* * *

El olor a humo era constante y ahora Quinn pudo apenas concentrarse. Echó un vistazo a su computadora portátil, viendo sólo las pocas frases que había logrado escribir a cabo. Habían pasado dos días y todavía no habían oído nada de Rachel.

Breves actualizaciones sobre el fuego fueron transmitidas por televisión, pero la estación de radio local tenía más información. El fuego se había aparentemente saltado una cresta y se dirigía hacia un exuberante valle. Quinn no tenía ni idea de la zona, pero Brenda sabía del valle. Allí era donde estaba el rancho del Shriker. Afortunadamente, la cabaña de Rachel estaba asentada en la propiedad a través del río, Brenda le dijo.

—Nadie ha escuchado una palabra, querida—, dijo Brenda, agitando su teléfono. —Pero Sunshine dice que no te preocupes, las Parcas velan por ella. — Quinn volteó los ojos. —Lo sé, cariño, pero te lo dije, Sunshine es una vidente.— Brenda le paso un vaso de té a Quinn, y luego sacó su propio silla más cerca del salón. —Y ella dice que Rachel está muy bien.

—Rachel tiene teléfono. ¿Por qué crees que no ha llamado a alguien?

—Tal vez no ha habido tiempo. Tal vez no hay servicio.

Quinn odiaba el hecho de estar preocupada y trató muy duro no estarlo. Rachel era muy capaz de cuidar de ella misma. Y no era como si estuviera realmente ahí fuera luchando con el fuego. Pero aun así, Quinn se preguntó por qué Rachel no se había molestado en llamar. Seguramente ella sabía que todos ellos se preocupaban por ella. O tal vez simplemente asume que no lo estaban, o al menos Quinn lo no lo estaba. No era como que se hubieran visto mucho en el último mes.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

Todos se quedaron en el porche de la gran casa del rancho Shriker, mirando el espeso humo que cubría el valle. Con grandes tractores, habían arado la hierba, haciendo un cortafuegos. Entonces Rachel y los otros sacaron carga tras carga de agua, empapando el suelo, con la esperanza de detener el fuego hacia el este. El servicio forestal tenía el sur contenido. El límite norte estaba el cincuenta por ciento contenido, que era bueno. Por desgracia, vientos del sureste que habían estado soplando durante los últimos días provocaron que fuera difícil de contener el borde oriental del fuego. Y la casa y los establos del rancho Shriker estaban en su camino directo.

Ya habían pasado todo el ganado a través del río a los pastos invernales habituales. Los camiones estaban de pie juntos, a la espera de ser cargado con muebles y ropa, en caso de que el fuego traspasara la barrera contrafuego. La señora Shriker estaba dentro, empacando tesoros familiares, por si acaso.

—Vamos a tener tal vez dos horas si salta—, dijo Skip . —No mucho más.

—No va a saltar, hijo,— dijo el Sr. Shriker. —Tuvimos que arrastrar medio lago que hay. Incluso si lo hace saltar, el valle está empapado.

Skip negó con la cabeza. —Es un fuego caliente. No estés tan seguro.

El humo era tan espeso, que apenas podían ver las llamas. En ocasiones, se podían distinguir uno de los bomberos que él roció retardante de fuego a lo largo de la brecha. Un equipo de nueve bomberos habían llegado el día anterior por la mañana después de que los arados habían terminado. Entonces los helicópteros transportaron canastas y canastas con agua del lago, con la esperanza de detener el fuego. Rachel había ayudado a transportar las mangueras del camión de bomberos voluntarios del departamento local.

Habían rociado a ambos lados de la barrera, trabajando casi quince horas seguidas.

Ella estaba segura de que nunca había estado más cansada en su vida. Su nivel de energía baja y estaba muy divertida consigo misma mientras de vez en cuando tocaba el pequeño cristal que Sunshine le había dado hacía varias semanas. Sólo para la energía, se dijo.

Uno de los trabajadores del rancho llegó corriendo del humo y todos esperaban, ansiosos escuchar las noticias.

—El fuego ha llegado a la brecha—, gritó.— Ellos piensan que se puede mantener.

Rachel se sentó en la encrucijada, su mirada va a la derecha, hacia su casa... luego a la izquierda, en dirección a Quinn. Estaba demasiado cansada para ver la ironía de todo esto. Y ella estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse. Así que ella hizo lo que hizo sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Ella giró a la izquierda .

El sol de la tarde era nebuloso, el cielo lleno de humo bloqueando los rayos. Rachel había estado demasiado preocupada la semana pasada se dio cuenta, pero sin duda, la puesta de sol había sido fabulosa por el humo. Pero ella no estaba allí para ver el atardecer. Ella sólo quería ver a Quinn, aunque sea por un minuto.

El auto de Brenda no estaba cuando ella entró en el camino de entrada y se sentó por un momento en su Jeep, preguntándose si sólo debía salir. Entonces vio luces en el interior. Quinn debe estar en casa. Abrió la puerta, a punto de caer hacia fuera. Tomó un respiró hondo y caminó con tanta firmeza como pudo a la terraza.

La puerta del patio lateral, por donde normalmente entraba, se quedó abierta. A través de ella, vio a Quinn de pie en la terraza, apoyada en la barandilla, mirando a los acantilados. Rachel se detuvo, con los ojos fijos en Quinn, sorprendida al instante por los latidos de su corazón.

—Jesús—, murmuró.

Quinn se volvió, al escuchar sus pasos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Rachel. —Oh Dios mío—, susurró. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, sujetando ambos antebrazos, sorprendida cuando Rachel tropezó. —Te ves espantosa.

—Me siento espantosa—, dijo Rachel. —Estoy segura de que apesto.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Así es.— Quinn la llevó a la cocina y sacó un taburete. —Siéntate. No puedo creer que no llamaste a nadie. Estábamos preocupadas—Levantó el brazo de Rachel, su frente fruncida mientras frotaba con el pulgar. Ella pensó que era suciedad, pero era sangre seca. Empujó la manga de Rachel más alto, sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Qué pasó?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —No me acuerdo. Creo que fue cuando ese árbol cayó.

—¿Un árbol cayó? ¿Estabas tan cerca del fuego?

—Está bien. Es sólo un rasguño.

—¿Te has siquiera limpiado? Será un milagro si no se infecta. Está sucia—, se agitó Quinn. Humedeció un paño con agua tibia, intentando limpiar la herida.

—Estoy bastante segura de que Sharon la limpió.

Quinn frotó suavemente sobre su brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Yo debería haberlo sabido—, murmuró.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que una mujer estaba contigo.

Rachel se rio. —Sharon es la esposa de Shriker. La madre de Skip—, explicó.

Sus ojos se encontraron. —Oh. Lo siento. Yo supuse.

Rachel hizo una mueca cuando Quinn limpió el brazo. Quinn enarcó las cejas, Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Duele.

—Bueno, yo no puedo creer que ni siquiera tienes un vendaje sobre el mismo. Es como tres pulgadas de largo. Es probable que necesite puntos de sutura.

—No, no es tan malo. Sólo necesito una leve revisión médica. —Rachel estudió el rostro de Quinn, preguntándose por el ceño fruncido. —Así que, ¿estaban preocupadas por mí?

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. —Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti como lo estaría por cualquier amigo—, dijo. —Harmony, por ejemplo.

—¿Oh, sí?— Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y se quedó inmóvil, haciendo que la viera.

Quinn trató de apartar la mano, pero Rachel la sostuvo. —No lo hagas Rachel—. Sus ojos tenían. —Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿No qué? ¿No te toque? ¿No te bese? ¿No te desee?

Quinn cerró los ojos, deseando que las palabras de Rachel no la afectaran. Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, no, no. No podemos hacer esto— susurró.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy involucrada con alguien. Estoy viendo a alguien—, dijo. —Y que tú estás viendo como... como cien algunas.

Los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron por el brazo de Quinn. —Wow. Seguro que sabes cómo dar un golpe bajo—, dijo en voz baja.

—Lo siento.

—No. No tienes nada que lamentar.— Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Es la verdad. Yo nunca pensé que lamentaría la forma en que vivo mi vida.

Se puso de pie, con la intención de irse, pero Quinn se lo impidió. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tengo que salir de aquí. Siento haberte molestado.

—No, no vas a ninguna parte. Estás a punto de caer, Rachel—. Quinn la tomó del brazo. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No estoy segura. ¿Qué día es hoy, de todos modos?

Quinn sonrió. —Vamos. Necesitas una ducha. Luego voy a poner algo en ese corte —

Ella llevó a Rachel al baño. —Después irás a la cama.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Quinn. Me puedo ir a casa.

—No discutas conmigo, Rachel.— Ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño. —Deja tu ropa en el suelo. Voy a echarla en la lavadora.

Rachel se rio. —Yo no creo que sean recuperables.

—Tengo un par de pantalones de deportes. ¿Eso está bien?

—Gracias. No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes.

Quinn sonrió. —Desnúdate.

—Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Quinn cerró la puerta con la risa de Rachel.

* * *

—Quinn?— Brenda entró corriendo en la casa, dejando su bolso del arte caer al suelo. —¿Y Rachel?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Ella está durmiendo.

Brenda enarcó las cejas. —¿Ah, sí? ¿En tu cama?

Quinn sonrió. —Sí, en mi cama. No podía dejarla manejar. Ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida caminando.

—¿Así que ella está bien?—, preguntó Brenda.

—Cortes y contusiones, pero, sí, está bien.

—Gracias a Dios, querida.— Brenda recogió su bolso del arte de nuevo. —Harmony estaba diciendo, si no escuchamos de ella pronto, todos haríamos la caminata hacia el lugar de Shriker para comprobarlo.

Quinn cerró la laptop ni siquiera había escrito una frase desde que Rachel apareció.

De hecho, ella había hecho tres viajes al cuarto para ver cómo estaba. Y Rachel no se había movido. Ella estaba acurrucada de lado, su brazo herido que Quinn había curado y vendado estaba tendido a su lado. Ella se había dormido literalmente tan pronto como Quinn tiró las cubiertas sobre ella, tras mascullar algo acerca de Quinn durmiendo desnuda.

—El humo casi ha desaparecido—, dijo Quinn. —¿Te sientes como para filetes?

Brenda se rio. —¿Tenemos otra opción, cariño?

—En realidad, no.

—Tal vez tengamos que pedir a Sophia cocinar dos comidas para nosotras cada semana en lugar de sólo una.

—Tal vez tengamos que aprender a cocinar—, dijo Quinn. Se puso de pie, estirándose.

—No puede ser tan difícil.

—Y tal vez sólo debas pegarte a la parrilla hacia fuera, querida. Por alguna razón, no puedo imaginarnos preparando juntas una comida en la cocina.

—Tienes razón. Prefiero abrir una lata de sopa.

Brenda se rio. —Qué era lo que hacías en Dallas, según recuerdo.

—No, en Dallas llamaría por una pizza un par de noches a la semana.

Brenda abrió el congelador, sacando los filetes. —¿Hay que hacer tres, cariño?

Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Te refieres a Rachel?

—Sí.

—Oh, no creo que ella estará levantada. Está muerta para el mundo.

—Bueno, nunca te comes todo de todos modos. En caso de que ella despierte, estoy segura de que puedes compartir.

—Eso está bien. Pero ella no ha movido un músculo desde que se durmió—, dijo

Quinn.

Brenda volvió. —¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Quinn se sonrojó, y luego empezó a lavar las papas. —Puede que lo haya comprobado—, dijo finalmente.

—¿Una o dos veces?

—No interpretes nada por eso.

—Por supuesto que no, querida. Es decir, se trata de Rachel, después de todo.

Quinn se dio la vuelta. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada. Es sólo Rachel. Y sabemos que tú eres inmune a Rachel porque ella es tan mala para ti. Y luego, ya sabes, está Robin. Tú debes, por supuesto, hacer caso omiso de esta pequeña atracción que tienes por Rachel, porque Robin está en el camino. No queremos hacer nada para alterar eso.

Quinn señaló con el dedo a Brenda. —Esta psicología inversa no va a funcionar. Rachel es Rachel.

—Sí, cariño. Rachel es Rachel. ¿Y por qué crees que vino aquí primero? Quiero decir, obviamente, que está agotada. ¿Por qué no sólo fue a casa y se tumbó? Pero no, ella vino aquí. A ti.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No empieces. No significa nada.

—Oh, querida, por supuesto que sí. Eres demasiado obstinada para verlo.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

Jennifer caminaba con confianza a la oficina de Paul y cerró la puerta, esperando a que terminara su llamada antes de acercarse a su escritorio.

—Buenos días, cariño—, le dio la bienvenida. —Qué sorpresa. No te hemos visto en la oficina en tres días.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Si ella no decía pronto, perdería su valor. Entonces, levantó la cabeza, encontrando los ojos de Paul.

—Paul, estoy enamorada,— dijo bruscamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Señaló a su pecho. —¿De mi acaso?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No.— Ella se sorprendió al ver el alivio en sus ojos. —He conocido a alguien.

Sonrió. —Bueno, eso es ... eso es maravilloso. ¡Por supuesto, ahora vamos a tener que fingir que nos divorciamos!

—Paul, no lo entiendes. Conocí a una... una mujer. Estoy enamorada de una mujer.

Una mirada de incredulidad cruzó su cara y se sentó, sus dedos nerviosamente girando el anillo de bodas. —¿Una mujer? Pero Jennifer, tú no eres gay.

—Supongo que debo ser.

—¿Quién? Sin duda, no es la mujer detective de la que te has pasado hablando.

Ella se sonrojó. —Sí. Jordan.

—No, no, no,— murmuró Quinn. —Eso es una mierda. ¿Dónde está la emoción? ¡Usted está enamorada! No pida disculpas al respecto.

—¿Hablando sola de nuevo, querida?

Quinn saltó, sorprendida de encontrar a Brenda observándola. —Yo pensé que estabas pintando.

—Eso fue hace tres horas. ¿Has estado trabajando todo este el tiempo?

Quinn miró su reloj, sorprendida por lo avanzado de la hora.— Sí . He estado trabajando en esta escena con Paul. Sólo no puedo hacerla bien. La he escrito cuatro veces.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacer un anuncio para él de todos modos?

—Debido a que son socios, Brenda. Se supone que están casados. Ella simplemente no puede empezar a salir con alguien sin decírselo. Especialmente con una mujer.

— ¿Y si se sospecha que está viendo a alguien, pero no tenía idea de que es una mujer? Quiero decir, él es un investigador privado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— No entiendo.

—Él investigaría. Él la sigue una noche. Las ve juntas. Tal vez las ve besarse. Entonces, el siguiente día, se enfrenta a Jennifer. De esta manera, tú no tienes que hacerla confesar como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—¿Prefiero tener su confesión? ¿O le gustaría defender su relación cuando él se enfrenta a ella? Quinn se encogió de hombros —De cualquier manera, no son muy positivas. Ella tiene que estar a la defensiva en ambos.

— Sigo pensando que está mal tener que confesar, querida. Tal vez quiere asegurarse de que ella está bien con su decisión antes de que ella le diga. Pero luego lo trae a colación. Ella no tiene que estar a la defensiva. Después de todo, ella está enamorada de Jordan. Eso es lo que realmente importa en este momento.

—Pero Paul es uno de los personajes principales. Ella no puede estar citándose con ella, si espero a escribir alguna vez un libro más sobre ellos.

—Paul es uno de los personajes, pero Jennifer siempre ha sido el personaje principal. Ella es la razón de que amas de casa de mediana edad lo lean. No por Paul, querida.

Quinn suspiró. —Yo no soy buena con toda esta basura emocional. Dame algunos asesinatos por resolver y estoy feliz.

Brenda sonrió —Creo que tal vez algún día serás buena en esta basura emocional, querida.

—No vayamos allí de nuevo, Brenda. Es una pérdida de tiempo incluso hablar de ello.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer es venir a cenar esta noche. Verla a ella. Te has saltado las últimas dos semanas. Ella asume que la odias.

—Si yo la odiara, no hubiera jugado a ser su enfermera cuando ella regreso del incendio. Yo no habría insistido en que durmiera por doce horas para recuperarse.

Y ciertamente no tendría hecho el desayuno—. Quinn se rio. —Bueno, intentó de preparar el desayuno.

Brenda también se rio. —Oh, eso no tiene precio. ¡El mayor panqueque del mundo, aquí en nuestra cocina!— Brenda se inclinó más cerca. —En serio, querida. Ven conmigo esta noche.

—Honestamente, Brenda, me molesta verla con sus pequeños juguetes. Simplemente me recuerda lo que hice, lo que hicimos y que soy sólo una más entre muchas.

—No la he visto con una cita durante dos meses. De hecho, incluso a principios del verano cuando traía citas, oí que las llevaba de regreso al hotel después de la cena.— Brenda se aclaró la garganta. —De hecho, Sunshine dice que las citas eran sólo una fachada.

—¿Fachada?

—Ella no quería estar sola. Ella puede parecer vulnerable.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Creo Sunshine está llena de mierda. Yo nunca utilizaría la palabra vulnerable para describir a Rachel Berry.

Brenda le tomó la mano. —Vamos, querida. ¿Qué daño haría que vayas?

Quinn respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Ella nunca admitiría esto a Brenda, pero echaba de menos a Rachel. La extrañaba mucho. Por lo tanto, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien. Voy a ir.

—Maravilloso, querida.

* * *

—Quinn, me alegro en verte de nuevo.— Sunshine les llamó en el interior, de inmediato tirando de Quinn a un rincón oscuro de la sala de estar. —Simone, ¿por qué no le traes a Quinn un vaso de sangría?

—Por supuesto, querida.

Quinn observó a Brenda de pie y miró nerviosamente a Sunshine. De los tres, ella odiaba admitir que Harmony había resultado ser la más normal. Sunshine era demasiado misteriosa, demasiado profunda para el gusto de Quinn. Y Starlight era por supuesto un poco más allá de extraña. Pero fue Sunshine que se había apoderado de sus manos ahora, con los ojos azules que parecían tan fríos como el hielo.

—Tienes un gran corazón—, dijo Sunshine en voz baja. —Lo mismo ocurre con ella.

.

Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Quién?

Sólo había una ligera sonrisa en Sunshine. —Las Parcas puede ser muy tercas. Cuando tienen un plan, siempre es llevado a cabo, no importa qué parte de una lucha hay que aguantar.

Quinn sonrió. —Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Sí, el destino es una cosa terrible, ¿no? Especialmente cuando sientes que no tienes ningún control.

Quinn se puso rígido. —Yo creo que todos estamos en completo control de nuestro destino. Lo que escogemos y decidimos a lo largo de nuestra vida forma nuestro destino, no una tonta mitología donde las Parcas tienen el control.

Los ojos de Sunshine se abrieron, como si Quinn acabara de blasfemar. Rápidamente le colocó un cristal en la palma.

—Apriétalo un poco. Debes necesitarla, me temo. A las Parcas no les gusta ser cuestionadas.— Ambas levantaron la vista cuando Brenda se acercaba. Entonces Sunshine bajó la voz. —El jade que Harmony te dio. Necesitas mantenerlo contigo.

Será para protegerte.

Quinn miró. —¿Protegerme de qué?

—Aquí tienes, querida.— Brenda le dio a Quinn un vaso de vino, y luego miró de Quinn a Sunshine mientras se miraban entre sí. Entonces Sunshine volvió sin decir una palabra, la que les dejó con sólo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué fue eso, querida?

Quinn sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —No tengo ni idea. Ellas son más extrañas cada vez que las veo.

—Bueno, vamos dentro. No puedes esconderte aquí en la esquina toda la noche. — Brenda dijo mientras llevaba a Quinn a la sala de estar.

Como siempre, las luces estaban bajas, la música lo bastante alto para ser oída.

Quinn escudriñó la habitación, sorprendida de que sólo otras cuatro mujeres estaban allí, dos de los cuales eran Sunshine y Harmony.

—¿Dónde está Rachel,— le preguntó en voz baja.

Brenda meneó la cabeza. —Ella no está aquí. Harmony no la ha visto en toda la semana.

Genial. Atascada en el manicomio sola. Miró a Brenda. Bueno, en realidad no era justo comparar a Brenda con ellas.

—Brenda, se me acaba de ocurrir. Tú eres hetero.

Brenda se rio. —Sí, cariño. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero decir, eres heterosexual. Sin embargo, has estado con lesbianas durante todo el verano. Si andas con estas personas. —Quinn bajó la voz. —¿Saben que eres hetero?

Brenda inclinó la cabeza. —Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que nadie lo haya preguntado, querida.

—¿Eso no te molesta?

—¿Por qué carajos que me debería molestar? Todos somos sólo personas. Este grupo me parece positivamente fascinante, cariño.— Ella se movió más cerca. —Y si yo fuera una escritora, estaría tomando notas. ¿Puedes imaginar las historias que podrías contar? Quiero decir, solo Starlight podría llenar un libro pequeño.

—Sí. Y no estoy del todo convencida de que es real—, Quinn susurró.

Brenda se rio. —Oh, querida, por supuesto que es real.

Los dos se volvieron cuando la puerta se abrió. Rachel entró, deteniéndose en la puerta abierta. Quinn miró a los ojos, luego se deslizó a la puerta, esperando a que la cita de Rachel apareciera. Nadie lo hizo. Rachel cerró la puerta detrás de ella, con una sonrisa vacilante en su cara mientras caminaba.

—Damas—, saludó, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Quinn. —¿Cómo están?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Estamos bien.— Entonces ella miró el brazo de Rachel. —¿Todo sanado?

Sólo una pequeña costra se veía. —Gracias, doctora. Sobreviví.

—¿Vino, Rachel? He oído que tienen la mejor sangría—, Brenda bromeó.

—Gracias. Me gustaría un vaso pequeño, si no te importa.

Cuando Brenda se alejó, Quinn se volvió hacia ella. —¿Alguna vez me vas a decir por qué suministras a estas mujeres con sangría?

—Es mi trabajo.

—¿Tu trabajo?— Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Viene de ser sheriff?

Rachel se rio. —No ese trabajo. Es una larga historia. Vuelve al mi primer verano aquí. Me perdí en lo profundo del campo y fui rescatada por un jefe de la tribu Pueblo. Estuve dos semanas con él. — Quinn alzó las cejas, esperando. —Me quedé con él hasta que murió—, dijo Rachel en voz baja.

—No entiendo.

—Es una larga historia—, dijo Rachel otra vez. Ella se acercó más. —Tal vez voy a decírtela un día.

Quinn dio un paso atrás nervioso. —Bueno, me alegro de que estés totalmente recuperada del fuego. Pensé que ibas a dormir dos días seguidos.

Rachel levantó una ceja. —Por cierto, ¿te he dado adecuadamente las gracias por tu cama?

—Creo que lo hiciste,— asintió Quinn.

—La almohada olía a ti—, dijo Rachel en voz baja. —Y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿cuándo estás en esa misma cama, duermes desnuda?

Quinn se quedó sin aliento al instante que Rachel atrapó sus ojos. Y a medida que sus ojos se veían, Quinn sintió el familiar tirón de esta mujer. Nerviosa, se metió el pelo rubio detrás de los oídos, con el deseo de que pudiera moverse, deseando poder retirar de ella sus ojos. Pero Rachel los abrazó y tan ridículo como sonaba, el tiempo realmente se detuvo. Los sonidos de la cena en silencio, las luces se apagaron aún más, la música se desvaneció. Fue apenas el sonido de dos de ellos, sólo el latidos de su corazón y el calor de sus ojos.

Quinn tragó. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra—, susurró en voz baja.

—No.— Rachel tragó también. —Pero realmente, realmente quiero besarte.

Quinn cerró los ojos. No puedes desear a esta mujer como tú lo haces. Simplemente no puedes. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Rachel se había retirado a un paso de distancia. La fiesta volvió, entonces Brenda estaba allí, entregando a Rachel una copa de su propio vino.

—Rachel, ¿por qué has estado como una extraña? — preguntó Brenda. —Casi no te veo más.

Rachel miró a Quinn y otra vez sus ojos chocaron. —He estado realmente muy ocupada.

—Bueno, tiene que venir a cenar filetes una noche, querida. Yo sé que Quinn ha extrañado que nos visites.

Quinn rodó los ojos cuando Rachel se rio. —Ella lo ha hecho, ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez pueda ir alguna noche.

—Eso sería encantador, querida. Y por supuesto, si lo deseas, puedes traer una cita.

Una vez más, Rachel miró a Quinn. —O no, por supuesto—, dijo Brenda ligera, ya que fue testigo de la mirada entre ellas.

Quinn forzó una sonrisa a su cara. —¿No viene una pequeña Barbie contigo esta noche?

Rachel se rio. —¿Me creerías si te dijera que no pude encontrar un alma que quisiera venir conmigo esta noche?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Crees que todo lo que tengo que hacer es pedir, y dicen automáticamente que si?

—¿No es así?

Rachel le dio una sonrisa perezosa. —Tú no lo haces, Quinn.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta, y luego miró a Brenda. —Yo no soy precisamente soltera— dijo.

—No exactamente, no.

Quinn se erizó. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que voy a dejarlas a ustedes dos solas—, dijo Brenda. —Te lo juro, que no pueden pasar dos minutos sin peleas—, murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Tan pronto como Brenda estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Quinn se volvió hacia

Rachel. —Mira, lo que pasó esa noche, fue sólo una... una aberración. Yo no hago eso, Rachel. Por el amor de Dios, estoy viviendo con alguien—, dijo entre dientes.

—Alguien que está totalmente equivocado para ti y tú lo sabes,— Rachel replicó .

Quinn suspiró. —¿Vamos a empezar todo de nuevo?— Quinn negó con la cabeza. —Y no importa, de todos modos. Rachel, estoy demasiado vieja para ser una de tus admiradoras. Y yo solo desearía que lo de esa noche nunca hubiese sucedido— dijo en voz baja.

— Pero no fue así — susurró Rachel. Ella dio un paso atrás —¿Y sabes qué? Me gustaría que no hubiera pasado también. Y Ojalá no hubiera pensado constantemente en cómo se sentía al tocarte.

Ella se marchó, dejando a Quinn mirándola. Entonces, con sólo unas breves palabras a Harmony, Rachel cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin ni siquiera una mirada a Quinn.

Rachel condujo sin rumbo a lo largo de la carretera comarcal, teniendo en cuenta ir a la Casa de Campo para encontrar a Trudy o incluso Brandy pero desestimando la idea rápidamente. No era Trudy o Brandy lo que ella quería. No era una joven turista sin nombre con la piel bronceada sin defectos. Y no era una rata de río en edad universitaria en un bikini que tomaría como burlarse de Rachel.

Era Quinn. Una mujer que le hiciera frente a una caminata hacia abajo, hacia el oasis del cañón sólo para poder divertirse en la cascada. Desnuda en la cascada, Rachel se recordó a sí misma. Una mujer que hizo a Rachel reír sin siquiera intentarlo. Una mujer que la criticaba constantemente acerca de su elección de citas. Una mujer que la había cuidado cuando estaba a punto de colapsar por agotamiento después del fuego. Una mujer cuyos ojos hacían temblar a Rachel, cuyos toques inocentes hicieron sentir débiles las rodillas a Rachel. Una mujer que le quitó el aliento.

—Una mujer que está en una relación,— murmuró Rachel.

¡Qué idiota eres!

Con el fresco aire nocturno que soplaba el pelo alrededor de la cara de Rachel, redujo la marcha mientras rodeaba una esquina, luego se volvió rápidamente en el camino, en dirección a los acantilados. Condujo sin pensar, a toda velocidad por la carretera por la vertiginosa velocidad, tratando de perseguir a Quinn de su mente.

Pero cuando terminó en los acantilados, la luna creciente no era lo suficientemente brillante como para aburridos estrellas del centelleo, no había nada en su mente, sólo Quinn.

Ella cerró la puerta, caminando lentamente hacia la mesa de piedra. Hizo una pausa, escuchando la llamada lejana de los coyotes. No era un cielo coyote esta noche. Todos estaban abajo, cerca del río, sin duda.

Rachel se apoyó contra la roca, cruzando los brazos y metiendo sus manos bajo los brazos. El aire era fresco. En el día las temperaturas estaban todavía cálidas y agradables, pero se sorprendió que septiembre estaba sobre ellos ya. El verano había pasado volando, y octubre se aproximaba rápidamente.

Quinn se iría en octubre.

Probablemente eso seria bueno, pensó. Su vida había sido completamente interrumpida y Quinn fue la causa. Cuando se fuera, con suerte, la vida de Rachel volvería a la normalidad. Y significaba normal si veía a una muchacha bonita en el río o en la ciudad, era juego limpio. Y si Rachel optaba por salir con ella, dormir con ella, entonces no era asunto de nadie sino suyo. No habría nadie aquí para castigarla, nadie aquí para mirar hacia abajo en ella, para ver que sus acciones fueran como un intento pueril de recuperar y mantener sus hazañas universitarias.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo. ¿Es eso lo que ella quería? Más mujeres jóvenes que desfilaran por su vida y su cama, cuyos nombres no podía recordar al siguiente día?

No, deseo a Quinn.

La realidad de todo esto la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Sus ojos se ampliaron y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la roca.

—Oh Dios mío—, susurró.

Pero ella lo negó con la cabeza. No. No puede ser. Ella no hacía cosas por el estilo. Ella no lo hacía... ella no cayó en el amor. No ella no. Nunca.

Se frotó ligeramente contra su pecho, por encima de sus pechos.

¿Enamorada? ¿Estás loca? Qué idiota va y se enamora de una mujer que no te desea? ¿Una mujer que no puede quererte porque ella está involucrada con alguien más? ¿Quién hace algo estúpido como eso?

—Al parecer, esta idiota—, murmuró.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACIÓN._**

**Voy a dejar un breve comentario respecto a un rw.**

**Gustus: ¿Robarle a otros te referís a los fics que ADAPTO de libros? No lo considero robar, precisamente. En cada descripción del fic aparece [ADAPTACION LIBRO] y tengo 3 fics en total de mis ... 12 historias.  
****¿REPORTADO? Bueno, ya que tan inquiet te ponen este tipo de cosas incluyendo los fics, te invito nuevamente a vos y a todos los que leen mis fics a darle click en el boton que aparece debajo "actions" ahi se desliza una pestaña "report abuse" asi terminamos con personas como yo y mitad de este fandom que tiene buena onda y que solo se toma el tiempo en su dia para ADAPTAR una historia en modo faberry y subirlo para que tengan algo con que entretenerse y despejar la mente de tantos problemas. **

**Acá**** cada cual es libre de hacer lo que quiera y pensar a su manera, así como vos reportas mi fic yo voy a volver a subirlo si llega a ser eliminado pese a quien le pese, porque en cada capitulo dejo aclarado que es una adaptación y que la historia no me pertenece. **

**¿Si escribí alguna VEZ algo de mi propiedad? si, te invito a leer mis otros fics o One-shot. Que por cierto... chicas mañana subo "amor a segunda vista"**

**Lamento que tengan que leer este tipo de descargo acá, pero "Gustus" también te invito a hacerte un usuario y conversar por inbox si tan preocupad te tiene este temita. **

**Sin mas que decir, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA! :)**

_Se viene lo mejor... prepárense!_

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECI****NUEVE**

—¿Has terminado, querida? —Quinn sacudió la cabeza, pero siguió mirando hacia los acantilados. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Estoy atascada—, dijo Quinn.

—¿Atascada en qué? Le dijo a Paul sobre Jordan y él reaccionó como un hombre normal. Me encantó esa escena, por cierto—, dijo con una carcajada. —Y tu dijiste que cogió al malo. ¿Qué más hay?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —No sé cómo acabar con ella. No lo sé ¿cuál es la manera correcta.

—Bueno, querida, sólo tú sabes lo que es correcto.— Brenda puso una silla más cerca. —¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en la parte posterior del diván, mirando al cielo azul.

—Bueno, Jenn y Jordan podrían continuar saliendo, ver a dónde va. O Jenn podría terminar las cosas con Jordan, porque, ya sabes, Jordan no es exactamente una captura segura. O, Jordan podría terminar cosas con Jenn porque Jordan le gusta coquetear por allí. O Jennifer podría decidir que sí, que le gusta Jordan, pero quiere ver qué más hay allí afuera—. Quinn se detuvo. — O... — dijo ella, su voz probando fuera.

—¿O qué?

Quinn cerró los ojos. —O ellas viven felices para siempre.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Así es como todos los libros de romance dan fin. ¡Es un montón de mierda! ¿Que rara vez ocurre en la vida real?.

—Bueno, querida, en primer lugar, pensé que habías dicho que no era un libro de romance. Y en segundo lugar, creo que los libros de romance son para hacernos sentir bien. Qué deprimente sería si los libros terminaron, no cuando el romance es fresco y nuevo, pero años en el futuro, ¿cuándo las cosas son viejas y están rotas? Si eso es lo que piensas de la vida real se trata, querida, ¿por qué carajos la gente quiere leer sobre eso también?

—¿Cómo quieres que termine, Brenda?

Brenda se rio.— Bueno, como un ama de casa del medio oeste, yo, por supuesto, quiero que Jennifer y Jordan vivan felices para siempre.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien, entonces habla desde el lado del libro, ¿te gustaría ver a Jordana en más libros?

—Bueno, querida, quizás Jordana podría reemplazar al insulso Paul.

—¡No lo llames así! Ha sido plantado. Tenle un poco de simpatía—, dijo Quinn.

—Sé que no es serio, y yo deseo que tú no has escrito de esa manera. Confía en mí, cariño, pocos van a ser simpáticos hacia Paul. Ellos quieren que se mueva y consiga una vida.

Quinn se frotó la cara con las dos manos —Creo que acabo de matar esta serie, Brenda. Los Maestros. Se trata de Jennifer y Paul. Son los investigadores, se corre el espectáculo. No puedo simplemente deshacerme de Paul ahora.

—Oh, bah. Los dos últimos libros han sido todo sobre Jennifer y lo sabes. Por desgracia, se trataba de que Jennifer va a ninguna parte, y Paul todavía estaba en la foto. Será como un soplo de aire fresco, cariño.

—Yo no sé por qué estoy escuchando de todos modos—, dijo Quinn con una carajada.

—No es como si fueras una verdadera ama de casa del medio oeste.

Los dos estaban tranquilas, en sus camastros, disfrutando del sol. Septiembre trajo noches más frías, pero los días eran todavía cálidos y soleados.

—¿Alguna vez llueve aquí?— Quinn preguntó finalmente.

Brenda se rio entre dientes.— Llovió un poco en marzo y abril algunos, lo recuerdo. Harmony dice que octubre es el mes más lluvioso.

—¿Y si nieva en invierno mueren?

— Oh , sí. Y hablando de eso, Starlight me mostró sus pinturas de la nieve en la noche. Son absolutamente hermosas, querida. Ella las va a llevar a la Galería de

Harmony pronto a una exposición de invierno.

—¿Cuándo las has visto?

—En la cena de la fiesta de la noche del martes. Ella las trajo para que Harmony las viera.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.— Nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Estaba Rachel allí?

—Sí. Ella estaba allí, cariño.

Quinn miró hacia otro lado. —Estaba... ¿estaba sola?

—No. Tenía una mujer joven con ella.

— Figúrate.

—Ahora, querida...

—Lo sé, Rachel es Rachel.

—Eso no es lo que iba a decir. Estás molesta que Rachel tenga citas, sin embargo, tú no tienes derecho a estarlo. No es un secreto que a Rachel le gustas—, dijo Brenda con un gesto dramático de su mano.

—¿Le gusto?

—Y tampoco es un secreto para nadie que has rechazado sus avances por Robin.

Quinn se sentó. —En primer lugar, no estoy segura de que Rachel sabe fantasear con alguien, como tú dices. Y en segundo lugar, incluso si Robin no estuviera, ¡estaría loca para involucrarme con Rachel! Ella hace con las mujeres, como la mayoría de la gente... bueno, ¡como las personas hacen con las toallas de un solo uso!

Brenda frunció el ceño. —¿Qué clase de analogía es esa?

Quinn cortó sus ojos. —¿Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Brenda agitó su mano de nuevo. —Bueno, independientemente, de nuevo al tema de las citas de Rachel. Como iba diciendo, no tienes derecho para estar celosa.

Quinn se levantó, apuntando a Brenda. —¿Celosa? ¿Celosa? ¿Eso es lo que crees que estoy?— Quinn paseó por la terraza. —Bueno, eso es una tontería. Desde luego, no estoy celosa de estas adolescentes con las que ella decide pasar el tiempo. Probablemente apenas pueden completar una oración correctamente.— Entonces ella se echó a reír sarcasmo. —¡Ah, se me olvidaba, Rachel no está interesada en eso! ¡Ella sólo está preocupada por lo que pasa entre las sábanas!

Brenda sonrió dulcemente. —Bueno, querida, me alegro de ver que no estas celosa. No, no en lo más mínimo.

Quinn obstinadamente levantó la barbilla. —Bueno, yo no lo estoy. No quiero nada de Rachel Berry. Estoy en una... una relación con una... mujer maravillosa.

Brenda giró los ojos. —Oh, por favor, discúlpame.

* * *

—¡Qué emocionante, querida! Nuestra propia muestra de galería aquí en su casa.

—Me hubiera hecho bien el viaje a Santa Fe—, dijo Quinn, mirando con nerviosismo a todos los coches.

—Si se trata de Rachel la que te preocupa, no sé. Dudo que ella se vaya a mostrar. Es una fiesta de ir y venir. E incluso si lo se encuentran una a la otra, ¿sería tan malo?

—Me importa poco si Rachel está aquí.

—Cierto. Es por eso que no ha estado en las dos últimas cenas de los martes.

—No tenía nada que ver con Rachel. Yo estaba trabajando.

—Por supuesto, querida.

Y, por supuesto, Quinn sabía que tenía todo que ver con Rachel. Ella no podía soportar verla con una cita. Cuanto Quinn se dijo que Rachel era una mala noticia, que Rachel usa las mujeres de juguetes, todavía no podía sacarla de su mente. Todavía no podía olvidar esa noche en los acantilados. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar sus ojos y pudo verse juntas, ella podía recordar exactamente cómo se sentía cuando Rachel la tocaba, cuando Rachel estuvo dentro de ella... y cuando ella llegó.

Cerró los ojos ahora y se agarró a la barandilla para apoyarse. A pesar de todo, ella todavía deseaba a Rachel.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Sí.— Ella soltó la barandilla y se puso de pie recta, forzando una sonrisa en su cara. —Lista.

Pequeños grupos de mujeres se arremolinaban alrededor, la mayoría de ellas discutían las pinturas de Starlight. Y la mayoría de ellas eran extrañas. Quinn dio un codazo a Brenda.

—¿Ves a alguien que conozcas?

—No, querida. Estas mujeres deben haber venido de Santa Fe—, dijo en voz baja.

—¿Pero no estas pinturas van a estar en la galería la siguiente semana?

—Algo que ninguno de nosotras sabía, pero al parecer Starlight es todo un gran nombre en el mundo del arte. Estoy segura de que estas personas condujeron a lo que podría ser el primero en ver su trabajo.— Entonces Brenda se rio. —Por supuesto, no estaban en la última cena. Nosotras fuimos las primeras en verlos.

—¿Estará aquí?

—Dudoso. Casi nunca hace acto de presencia en estas cosas, Harmony me dijo.

Esa es un encanto de sus pinturas. No mucha gente sabe lo que parece, cómo es.

Es todo tan misterioso.

—Entra, entra,— Sunshine llamó. —No tenía ni idea que Harmony había invitado a muchos de Santa Fe—, dijo en voz baja cuando ella se acercó. —Pensé que íbamos a ser sólo nosotros los lugareños para echar un vistazo.

—¿Cuántas piezas tiene?—, Preguntó Brenda.

—Once.

—Oh, Dios. Ella ha estado muy ocupada.

—Sus flujos de energía, Simone,— ella dijo con los brazos abiertos. —Estoy segura de que es la meditación. Creo que va a hacer maravillas para ti. — Luego miró a Quinn. —¿Lo has probado?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, pero logró una sonrisa. —Yo no estoy realmente en... cantar y todo eso.— Antes que las palabras apenas salieran de su boca, Sunshine le cogió las dos manos y las apretó.

—Debes estar haciendo algo. Tu energía negativa casi ha desaparecido.— Entonces ella se acercó, le susurró palabras para los oídos de Quinn solamente. —Se irá por la mañana seguro. No le des la espalda al amor. — Cuando los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron, Sunshine puso una piedra en la palma y la cerró. —La piedra de Afrodita.

Quinn abrió la palma de la mano, mirando a la piedra verde. ¿Era otro jade? No, era demasiado brillante, demasiado ¡oh Dios mío! —¿Una esmeralda?

—La piedra del amor. Guárdala cerca —, susurró Sunshine.

—Sunshine, no puedo aceptar esto.— Ella arqueó las cejas. —A menos que... ¿es falsa?

Sunshine se quedó sin aliento y le tocó el pecho. —No, no es falsa. Tiene grandes poderes. No se puede engañar a la mente y el cuerpo con simples placebos— Quinn sacudió la cabeza, con la intención de volver, pero Sunshine había cerrado su puño de nuevo. —Es extremadamente mala educación rechazar un regalo de una curación de piedras. La esmeralda no tiene valor para mí como joya.

Quinn miró a Brenda, quien se encogió de hombros. Quinn suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien. Gracias.

—No te olvides el significado.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No lo haré.

Sunshine se alejó y Quinn enseñó la piedra a Brenda. —Sería gracioso si no fuera tan condenadamente seria sobre todo esto.

—Oh, es preciosa, querida.— Entonces Brenda sonrió. —Vas a sabes que has ganado el premio gordo cuando ponga un diamante en la palma de tu mano.

Tan pronto como Rachel abrió la puerta, sus ojos chocaron con los de Quinn. Vio una multitud de emociones cruzarle la cara en sólo una cuestión de segundos.

Sorpresa al ver a Rachel allí, tal vez. Luego sus ojos suavizados en una sonrisa y Rachel sintió su corazón encoger un poco. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron de Rachel y Rachel sintió a Trudy moverse a su lado. Cuando los ojos de Quinn se reunieron con ella de nuevo, se fue el placer que había estado allí. Fue sustituida por una mirada de disgusto, de ira, pero no antes de que Rachel alcanzó a ver dolor, incluso tristeza en los ojos de Quinn.

Rachel volvió a Trudy. —Dame un segundo. Estaré atrás.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Me fijé en una botella de champán. Voy a estar allí.

Rachel se fue sin hacer comentarios, con los ojos fijos en Quinn.

—¿Por qué Rachel, querida, no te esperábamos? — dijo Brenda.

—Harmony insistió.

La mirada de Brenda alternó entre las dos mujeres, luego ella cortésmente se disculpó. —Creo que yo... me mezclare— dijo.

—¿Cómo estás?— Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

—De maravilla. ¿Y tú?

Rachel asintió. —Está bien.

—Trudy, ¿verdad? Debe ser serio. Ella es la primera mujer con la que he visto que te citas más de una vez.

Rachel sonrió. —Tú sabes que no es serio, Quinn. De hecho, me conoces, nunca en serio con una mujer.— Entonces ella se encogió de hombros. —Pero necesitaba una cita y Trudy estaba dispuesta.

—¿Por qué necesitas una cita?

Sus ojos se encontraron, se trabaron. Rachel tragó saliva, su garganta repentinamente seca. —Necesitaba una cita por todas las razones equivocadas—admitió.

—No entiendo.

Rachel finalmente sacó los ojos de inmediato. —Todo es bastante tonto e infantil, si realmente me permito pensar en ello.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Tú no me quieres. Así que supongo que quería encontrar alguien que lo hiciera.

—Por lo tanto, es una cuestión de ego, ¿eh?— Quinn dio un paso atrás. —No me di cuenta de que eras tan superficial, Rachel. Por supuesto, creo que siempre cuenta que no te podías ir un solo día sin que la compañía de una mujer joven.

Quinn se volvió para irse, pero Rachel la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. —Eso no es cierto, Quinn. Tú elegiste creer algo sólo a causa de tus ideas preconcebidas sobre mí. Lo cual, admito que en el pasado eran sobre todo verdad.— Ella negó con la cabeza. —Yo no he estado con nadie en todo el verano. No he estado con nadie desde... desde alrededor de mi cumpleaños.— Encontró los ojos de Quinn. —Desde que te conocí—, dijo en voz baja.

Quinn sacó las manos de Rachel. —En primer lugar, no puedes en serio esperar que me lo crea. Te he visto con muchas mujeres durante el verano. Y en segundo lugar, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo y ni siquiera debería importarme porque…

—Debido a que estás involucrada con alguien—, Rachel terminó con sarcasmo. —Pero sé que te importa, Quinn. Cuidado porque hay algo entre nosotros. Te preocupas porque tú me deseas. Y no puedes soportar la idea de verme con otra persona.

Quinn enderezó los hombros, sus ojos mirando a Rachel. —En tus sueños, Sheriff.

Quinn se volvió sobre sus talones, dejando a Rachel para mirar detrás de ella.

—Maravilloso— Rachel murmuró en voz baja. —¿Estás segura de tener un modo con ella?

—Dame las llaves,— Quinn le susurró a Brenda.

—¿Qué pasa?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Sólo tengo que salir de aquí.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Por supuesto que no estoy enferma! Sólo quiero... necesito estar sola.

—Está bien, cariño. ¿Qué ha hecho Rachel esta vez?

—¿Por qué siempre asumes que es Rachel?— Preguntó Quinn.

Brenda le dio las llaves. —Debido a que Rachel es la única que puede conseguir este trastorno.

Quinn bajó la cabeza. —Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Algunos momentos a solas— dijo en voz baja.

—Entiendo. Haré que alguien me lleve a casa más tarde, querida.

Rachel suspiró cuando Sunshine se acercó a ella. Ella no estaba en el estado de ánimo de Sunshine.

—¿Qué palabras de sabiduría tienes para mí esta noche, Sunny? Sin duda, ¿las Parcas te han dicho algo?

Sunshine sonrió. —Estás enojada, herida, molesta. Así que utilizas el sarcasmo. Es una buena defensa, Ariel, pero no va a funcionar.

Rachel extendió sus brazos. —Así que ilumíname.

Los ojos de Sunshine se pusieron serios. —Tú viaje se acerca a su final, Ariel.— Ella tomó una de las manos de Rachel y le puso una piedra allí. —Es un jade. Su gemela se encuentra con ella.

—¿Ella?

Sunshine negó con la cabeza. —No finjas que no sabes de quien hablo.

—¿Quinn?

Solo asintió. —Ve con ella esta noche. Es el momento.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No puedo ir a verla. Ella está involucrada con alguien. Ella tiene una novia y ella dejó perfectamente claro que ella no me quiere.— Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Además, tengo una cita.

—Sólo tengo dos cosas para ti Ariel. En primer lugar, que realmente no tienes una cita, ¿verdad? Tú no has tenido relaciones íntimas con alguien durante todo el verano. De hecho, no has tocado a otra mujer todo el verano, a excepción de aquel breve momento con Quinn arriba en los acantilados.

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron. —¿Cómo... cómo sabes acerca de esa noche?

Sunshine sonrió. —Y dos, Quinn está involucrada con alguien sólo de nombre. Y aunque ella no lo admita, Ariel, su corazón no está en Dallas. Su corazón está contigo.— Sunshine le apretó la mano alrededor del jade. —Ve con ella, Ariel. Me asegurare que tu amiga vuelva a la Casa de Campo.

A través de los años, Rachel había aprendido a no tomar las palabras de Sunshine a la ligera. Aunque, cuando las palabras se dirigían a ella, lo hacía por complacer a Sunshine. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sus palabras de esta noche eran diferentes. Era casi como si estuviera ordenándole que fuera a Quinn. Y a pesar de sus reservas en la cabeza, no podía negar lo que estaba en su corazón.

Ir a Quinn.

Y así lo hizo.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

**Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios... los valoro ****mucho!**

**Don't forget me - wankyfaberry123 **(recomiendo esta adaptación que empece a leer hace dos dias. Si no la leyeron ¿que esperan?)

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

Quinn estaba debajo de las mantas, con los ojos muy abiertos, las palabras de Rachel seguían resonando en su mente.

_—__Tú también me deseas. Y no puedes soportar la idea de verme con otra persona—._

Sorprendentemente, era cierto. Quinn no quería que fuera verdad, pero una vez que

Rachel lo había dicho en voz alta, Quinn no podía huir de ella.

Sí, le molestaba la cita de Rachel. Sí, estaba celosa de todas y cada una de ellas. Sí, había algo entre ellas. Y sí, ella la deseaba. Pero aun así, Rachel era Rachel. Ella era un imán para las mujeres y Quinn era sólo una más. Su desfile de citas era una cosa, pero incluso Harmony y Sunshine no eran inmunes.

Quinn había visto las miradas, las miradas. Demonios, incluso Brenda no era inmune. Así que decir que había algo entre ellas significaba realmente nada. Lo mismo podría decirse de un sinnúmero de otras mujeres que no podían negar su atracción por Rachel.

Y de nuevo, Quinn era sólo una más. Porque ella tampoco podía negar su atracción por Rachel. No podía soportar estar en el mismo cuarto con ella sin desearla. Esa era una de las razones por la cual ella no había ido a las fiestas.

No quería ver a Rachel con una cita y ella simplemente no quería ver a Rachel.

Oyó el golpe de la puerta del coche y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta, deseando que Brenda le hubiera dado más tiempo. No es que ella esperaba que

Brenda irrumpiera en su habitación. Ella sólo quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

Oyó que la puerta del patio lateral se abría. Eso era extraño. Ella se apoyó en los codos, escuchando. Hubo un movimiento en la sala de estar, el movimiento en el pasillo. Vio una sombra en la tenue luz debajo de la puerta, donde se detuvo.

Curiosamente, no tenía miedo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la luz indirecta en el pasillo haciendo una silueta perfecta. Se quedó sin aliento.

Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose sólo un momento antes de caminar adentro. En las sombras, vio a Quinn.

Sin pensarlo, se desabrochó la camisa, arrancando los últimos botones en su prisa por eliminarlos. Ella la tiró al piso, luego cogió sus vaqueros, ellos deslizándose por sus muslos mientras se ponía junto a la cama de Quinn.

—Rachel…

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Quinn.

Quinn miró, aun apoyándose en sus codos. Su corazón estaba golpeando tan fuerte, que no podía pensar, no podía ni siquiera hablar cuando Rachel se quedó allí... desnuda... junto a su cama. Sin pensarlo, levanto las cobijas a un lado, dando la bienvenida a Rachel.

—¿Rachel?

—No. No hay palabras, Quinn,— susurró Rachel.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la camiseta de Quinn y la tiró en el suelo al lado de sus pantalones vaqueros. Entonces, antes de que Quinn pudiera objetar, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura de Quinn, eliminando la última barrera entre ellas.

Quinn sabía que debía protestar, sabía que debería. Pero en cambio, sus manos buscaron a Rachel, subiendo los brazos, tirando de Rachel en su cama. Sus besos eran suaves y deliciosamente lentos... pero sólo por un momento. Entonces, su pasión encendida. Quinn gimió, su boca abierta, su lengua luchando contra Rachel. Sin pensarlo, ella abrió las piernas, las manos en las caderas de Rachel tirando hacia sí.

Rachel estaba demasiado entusiasmada para pensar con claridad... o coherente.

Todo que sabía era que las manos de Quinn estaban en su cuerpo, tocándola, guiándola. Se acomodó entre los muslos de Quinn, moldeando las caderas de Quinn.

Ella gimió cuando se tocaron, pero no estaba segura de si era ella o Quinn a quien oyó.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, tratando de leer en los ojos de Quinn en la oscuridad.

—¿Quinn?

—Te deseo,— susurró Quinn. Ella no se preocupaba por los otros, no se preocupaba por Robin, ni siquiera importaba si sería sólo por esta vez que estaban juntas. Ella la deseaba, la necesitaba.

Quinn no podía tener ni idea de lo que le hicieron esas palabras, pero el corazón de

Rachel casi se había derretido. Ella bajó la cabeza, con la boca fue a los pechos de Quinn, su lengua en la búsqueda de un duro pezón erecto. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de el y ella gimió cuando las manos de Quinn se movieron a través de su pelo, abrazándola.

—Oh, Rachel,— Quinn murmuró, moviendo sus caderas, tratando desesperadamente de tocar a Rachel. Ella abrió más las piernas, sus caderas ondulantes contra Rachel. —Por favor, tócame.— Las suaves palabras derivaron a los oídos de Rachel. Dejó el pecho de Quinn, su boca encontrando sus labios de nuevo. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo del cuerpo de Quinn, deteniéndose un poco en la suave curva de su cadera. —Sí,— Quinn susurró contra los labios de Rachel.

Increíble lo que esa palabra susurrada hizo a Rachel. Así como la noche arriba en los acantilados, el corazón cayó dentro de su pecho. Levantó ligeramente la mano terminando su viaje, y se deslizó entre los muslos de Quinn.

—Rachel—, suspiró ella, con los brazos tirando a Rachel más cerca, su boca abierta, teniendo su lengua dentro mientras sus caderas se arquearon para encontrarse con la mano de Rachel. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sentía como sus dedos se movían dentro de ella.

—Quinn, por favor, sólo quiero hacerte el amor—, dijo Rachel murmurando. Ella bajó la cabeza, buscando una vez más el pecho de Quinn. Pero ella no se detuvo brevemente, su deseo de conducirse a la parte baja. Sacó sus dedos de la humedad de Quinn, sus manos agarrando sus caderas mientras la atrajo hacia sí. —Por favor, Quinn,— murmuró de nuevo. El aroma de Quinn flotaba a su alrededor y estaba hambrienta de saborearla.

La cabeza de Quinn se acurrucó en la almohada, sus manos guiando a Rachel, instándola entre sus piernas. Sintió el aliento de Rachel en sus muslos húmedos, sintió las manos de Rachel cuando le abrió las piernas. Ella gimió, sus caderas moviéndose contra su boca, su lengua, se asentó sobre su clítoris palpitante.

Oh Dios. Había pasado tanto tiempo, Rachel había casi olvidado la sensación, olvidado cómo se sentía al hacer el amor con una mujer de esta manera. Ella había sido tan cuidadosa, tan cautelosa durante años. Pero esta noche, no pensó en el uso de protección, no creía en nada más que tener la boca en Quinn.

Los puños de Quinn agarraban las sábanas, su boca abierta luchando por respirar.

Las manos de Rachel ahuecadas en sus caderas, sosteniéndola cerca mientras su lengua se movía a través de su humedad. Quinn jadeó cuando la lengua de Rachel se deslizó dentro de ella, y luego gimió cuando Rachel se apartó, sólo para volver de nuevo, esta vez cubriéndola, sus labios chupando suavemente, luego con más fuerza, tirando de Quinn en su boca. No tenía tiempo para prepararse, no había tiempo para tratar de ahogar su grito. Sus caderas se arquearon una vez cuando su orgasmo la reclamó y ella aguantó, presionando la boca de Rachel duro contra ella hasta que sus espasmos cesaron.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

Sus manos cayeron sin fuerzas de la cabeza de Rachel, con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados, su pecho aún agitado mientras trataba de atrapar el aliento. Rachel también yacía con los ojos cerrados, con la cara apoyada en los muslos mojados de Quinn. Finalmente soltó sus caderas, pero luego sintió que los dedos de Quinn se entrelazan con los suyos.

—¿Rachel?— Rachel tenía demasiado miedo de mirar hacia arriba, demasiado miedo de lo que podría encontrar en los ojos de Quinn. Giró la cabeza, todavía ubicada en los muslos de Quinn. —Rachel, por favor,— susurró Quinn, su mano moviéndose en el pelo de Rachel.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento. No debería haber venido aquí de esta manera. No debería haberte... emboscado como lo hice.

—Shhh.— Quinn tiró de su mano. —Ven aquí.

Rachel miró hacia arriba, dejándose jalar por Quinn. Conocía sus ojos, pero las sombras que ocultaban. —Quinn, no sé qué decir—, susurró Rachel en voz tan baja, que Quinn apenas oyó las palabras. —Sólo te necesitaba tanto. Yo... yo... — Rachel enterró la cabeza contra Quinn, sorprendida por las lágrimas que amenazaban. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—Shhh,— murmuró Quinn. Reunió a Rachel con ella, con suavidad besando su frente —Está bien, cariño—, le susurró —Yo te deseaba, Rachel. Te necesitaba también.

Ella no podía entender las lágrimas de Rachel, no podía siquiera empezar a hasta que sintió la caricia de la mano Rachel en su pecho, sintió deslizar los labios de Rachel en su cuello con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos, con el corazón casi explotando cuando recordó las palabras de Sunshine.

No darle la espalda al amor.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Rachel estaba llorando porque acababa de hacer el amor con Quinn. No era el sexo con una desconocida. Rachel hizo el amor con ella. Y Quinn se estremeció al darse cuenta de que quería... necesitaba hacer lo mismo.

—Rachel—, susurró. Llevó la cabeza de Rachel hacia arriba, sus dedos limpiando suavemente las mejillas húmedas. Ella se inclinó más cerca, moviendo los labios en su cara, buscando su boca, para besarla suavemente. —Voy a hacer el amor contigo, Rachel — murmuró contra sus labios. —Voy a hacerte el amor.

Temblores sacudieron físicamente el cuerpo de Rachel. Ella los sentía, Quinn sabía que podía sentirlos también. Pero no podía detener los temblores mientras Quinn la empujó hacia abajo, mientras el cuerpo de Quinn cubrió el de ella, mientras la boca de Quinn encontró su pequeño pecho.

Quinn gimió cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del pezón de Rachel, sintiendo que se endurecía aún más antes de que sus labios se cerraran alrededor de ella.

Su mano encontró otro pecho de Rachel y ella lo acarició suavemente antes de mover su boca allí.

Oh, Quinn.

Los ojos de Rachel cerrados mientras saboreaba la sensación de su caliente boca en ella. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había hecho el amor a ella. ¿En la universidad, tal vez? No. Incluso entonces, era sólo sexo. Sólo un acto. Pero Dios, las manos de Quinn eran suaves sobre su piel, su boca suave en sus pechos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Quinn abrió sus piernas, sus rodillas instando a los muslos de Rachel apartarse.

—Eres tan suave, Rachel, — Quinn susurró contra su piel. —Fuerte, pero tan suave.

Rachel se quejó, a la espera, ya que Quinn le pasó las manos por el Interior de los muslos, peligrosamente cerca , pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Las caderas de Rachel arqueadas, en silencio pidiendo que la tocara.

Quinn se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos se movían hasta el borde de la humedad de Rachel. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, bajándose de nuevo hasta que su cuerpo pegado al ras contra Rachel. Rachel tomó sus caderas, moviéndose contra ella, buscando la liberación.

—Déjame—, susurró Quinn. Ella deslizó su mano entre ellas, la humedad de Rachel envolviendo sus dedos. Ella se movió dentro de ella sin otro pensamiento, sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente a través de su humedad. Quinn inclinó la cabeza, encontrando el pecho de Rachel con la boca, los dedos profundizando dentro de ella.

Pero no era suficiente, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Ella se movió a la boca de Rachel, besándola con fuerza, su lengua acariciando contra la de Rachel antes de que ella se apartara. Usó sus rodillas otra vez para abrir los muslos de Rachel y sacó los dedos de Rachel cuando ella agarró sus caderas.

—Quinn, por favor,— susurró Rachel. —No te detengas.

—No. Yo apenas he comenzado.

Quinn se arrodilló entre las piernas de Rachel, con las manos en la apertura de Rachel donde puso su boca. Ella gimió mientras su lengua cubría serpenteando, encontrando el clítoris hinchado.

—Quinn—, Rachel siseó, sus caderas moviéndose contra la boca de Quinn.

Oh Quinn.

Fue un acto que sólo Rachel realizó. Rachel no tuvo la boca de otra mujer en ella en más años de los que ella podía contar. Tal vez por eso llegó tan de repente, tan fuerte, que levantó a las dos fuera de la cama mientras sus caderas se arquearon, y ella hizo algo que nunca, nunca había hecho. Gritar de placer.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, puso a Quinn sobre su cuerpo, acogiéndola en sus brazos, fundiéndose con ella. —Dios, Quinn, no tienes ni idea,— murmuró, sus labios se movían suavemente sobre el rostro de Quinn. —Tan hermoso, tan increíble. No tienes ni idea.

Quinn sonrió contra la piel de Rachel, inhalando su aroma, acurrucándose más cerca de su calor. —Sí, lo sé,— murmuró tranquilamente.

Rachel les dio la vuelta, colocándose encima de Quinn. Tocó su cara en voz baja, metiendo suavemente su cabello detrás de las orejas. Ella le dio un beso, moviendo su boca al oído de Quinn. —Por favor, Quinn, deja que me quede contigo esta noche.— Su mano acunando el pecho de Quinn, sin entender la necesidad que tenía de estar cerca de ella. —Quiero dormir contigo, Quinn. Quiero despertar contigo.

Quinn tiró de la boca de Rachel de nuevo. Sí, quería despertar con Rachel también. Sólo que ella no estaba lista para dormir.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

Brenda se quedó mirando el teléfono, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el nombre aparecer. Ella miró nerviosamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Quinn, y luego volvió a mirar el teléfono. Bueno, ella podría muy bien dejar que suene.

—Buenos días,— dijo alegremente.

—¿Brenda? Soy yo. Robin.

— Oh, Robin, que sorpresa— dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia la habitación de Quinn.

—Sé que es temprano, pero me arriesgué a que Quinn todavía estaría en la cama.

Brenda sonrió con malicia. —Oh, sí, ella está todavía en la cama.

—Bueno, yo quería darle una sorpresa, pero me temo que me he perdido.

Brenda se sentó, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Perdido? ¿Dónde estás?

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí. En algún lugar.

Brenda se paró rápidamente, caminando. —¿Aquí? ¿Cómo aquí, en Coyote?

—Es el cumpleaños de Quinn.

Brenda se frotó los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sí, lo había olvidado.

—Bueno, y vaya que será una sorpresa—, logró decir. Ella miró de nuevo a la puerta de Quinn. —Pero ¿dónde exactamente estás?

—Bueno, debo haber perdido la vuelta porque me estoy dirigiendo a la ciudad, parece.— Una pausa, y luego,— Oh, sí, ahora lo reconozco. Ahí está la panadería.

—Está bien. Bueno, puedo dirigirte hacia aquí. Pero ya sabes, a Quinn probablemente le encantaría que trajeras el almuerzo, ya que estás justo en la panadería. Diles que es para mí. Ellos saben qué enviar.

—Por supuesto. Me muero de hambre, de todos modos. Yo sólo pude conseguir un vuelo de última hora. Tenía la intención de conducir ayer por la noche, pero sabía que de seguro iba a perderme.

—Bueno, querida, es una buena cosa que esperaras entonces. Y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar fuera de la ciudad por dónde has venido. Llegarás a una intersección en la carretera. Tomaras la izquierda. Permanecerás en esa carretera unos ocho kilómetros. Nuestro camino es hacia la derecha. Hay una enorme yucca detrás del buzón.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo. Quinn me lo señaló.

—Bueno, llámame si te pierdes.

—Lo haré. Pero no le digas a Quinn. Yo quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Brenda sonrió. —Por supuesto. No voy a mencionar una palabra con ella.

Tan pronto como se desconectó, se apresuró por el pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta de Quinn, escuchando. Llamó a la puerta, golpeando con sus nudillos varias veces.

—Quinn, querida. ¿Estás despierta? — Ella volvió a llamar, esta vez abrió la puerta y miró a escondidas en su interior. La vista ante ella calentó su corazón y sonrió ampliamente. —Oh, mis chiquillas adoradas— susurró. Quinn y Rachel yacían enredados juntas, las cobijas torcidas alrededor de ellas. Brenda odiaba despertarlas, pero sabía que debía.

—Quinn. Rachel.

Ella se acercó, agitando suavemente el hombro de Quinn. —Quinnie.

Quinn se movió, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. —¿Hmmm?

—Quinn, cariño, despierta.

—¿Brenda?— Quinn se frotó los ojos, luego se sentó. —¿Qué hora es?

—Oh, vaya,— murmuró Brenda. Ella señaló a Rachel. La sábana se había deslizado hasta la cintura. Quinn jaló la sábana, cubriéndose de nuevo. Sus movimientos despertaron a Rachel, que rodó hacia Quinn, su suspiro de satisfacción haciendo a Quinn querer cerrar los ojos de nuevo. —Hay que levantarse—, dijo Brenda. —Ambas necesitan levantarse. Ahora.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Robin.

Quinn se sentó de nuevo. —¿Qué?

—Ella está en camino.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Brenda asintió. —Sorpresa. Es tu cumpleaños.

—Oh, Dios mío, no. No, no, no.

—Me temo que sí, sí, sí—, dijo Brenda.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?—, Preguntó Rachel.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Es el cinco.

—Sábado—, dijo Brenda. —Mañana.

Quinn hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, y luego sintió las suaves caricias de Rachel, frotando ligeramente sobre su espalda desnuda. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Entiendo.

—Yo, eh, voy a estar en la cocina—, dijo Brenda rápidamente, dejándolas.

—Esto no es como me imaginaba que despertaríamos—, admitió Quinn.

Ella no era capaz de dejar de mover sus manos en Rachel, de acariciar sus pechos.

No era en absoluto tímida, con el sol resplandeciendo a su alrededor. Su pulgar pasó a través del pezón de Rachel, observando con fascinación como se endureció.

—Quinn, no me hagas esto,— susurró Rachel.

Quinn sonrió con tristeza. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Sacó sus manos. —Es sólo…

Rachel asintió. —Lo sé.— Rachel tomó la mejilla, mirándola a los ojos. —No hay suficiente tiempo. Deberíamos haber hablado la noche anterior.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Hablar era la última cosa en nuestras mentes.

—Quinn, anoche, sé que casi te obligué. Irrumpí en tu habitación, yo…

—Me hiciste el amor—, susurró Quinn.

Rachel asintió de nuevo. —Y ahora tu novia está por venir.

Ella respiró hondo, luego arrojó las mantas fuera, caminando desnuda alrededor de la cama buscando su ropa. Alzo sus vaqueros, luego miró a su alrededor por su camisa.

—Rachel—. Quinn sacó su propia camiseta de nuevo, se puso de pie antes que Rachel, tomando sus manos. —Lo siento. No sé qué decir. No la esperaba.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que... no creo haber estado en esta posición antes.

—¿La otra mujer?

—No.— Encontrando sus ojos. —Celosa. No creo haber estado celosa antes.

—Lo siento—, dijo Quinn de nuevo.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Ella es tu novia.— Rachel volvió para irse, luego se detuvo. Se acercó de nuevo a Quinn, la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos.

Quinn no se resistió. Como era habitual con Rachel, no podía. Su boca se reunió con la de Rachel, sus besos se apresuraron... y no lo suficiente. La observó salir, la vio irse en silencio al final del pasillo, oyó su saludo silencioso a Brenda. Entonces el jeep se alejó, desvaneciéndose el sonido, y aun así se quedó de pie allí.

—Quinn, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Miró a Brenda, una y otra vez, con una sonrisa triste. —Simplemente encantador.

—Bueno, quiero saber todo sobre ella, ¿no te parece que hay que cambiar las sábanas?

Quinn miró a la maraña de la cama y se echó a reír. —Yo diría que.— Entonces ella corrió las dos manos hacia su pelo. —¿Qué voy a hacer, Brenda?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, sólo para que no tengamos una escena importante aquí en unos diez minutos, te vas a la ducha. Voy a cambiar las sábanas y hacer tu habitación presentable.

—¿Presentable? Acabo de pasar toda la noche y la mayor parte de la mañana, haciendo el amor con otra mujer. ¿Cómo voy a estar presentable?

—Vas a salir del paso, como siempre lo haces, querida. Luego envías a Robin de nuevo a Dallas para que puedas resolver este asunto con Rachel.

—¿Solucionar el problema? ¿Qué hay que resolver? ¿Así que Rachel y yo dormimos juntas? Eso no es noticia por aquí, donde es que se trate.

Brenda le cogió las manos, por lo que Quinn la miró. —Sé que sientes algo por Rachel, querida. Tú puedes tratar de mentirte a ti misma, si lo deseas, pero no me mientas.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Brenda sonrió. —Sí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirarte y saberlo.

—Yo no quiero sentir algo por ella. Rachel es Rachel.

—Sí. Rachel es Rachel. Pero no creo que tengas una opción más, querida. Al igual que Rachel no tiene otra opción. Ustedes han estado dándole vueltas a esto la mayor parte del verano. Ya era tiempo que finalmente se encontraran.

Quinn se quedó mirando. No tenía nada para refutarlo. Era cierto, después de todo.

—Pero por favor, no quiero para nada una escena, querida.— La empujó hacia el cuarto de baño. —Báñate, por favor.

* * *

Rachel condujo sin pensar, las manos se aferraron en el volante. Dos veces se detuvo, con ganas de dar la vuelta, con ganas de volver hacia Quinn, a decirle... decirle ¿qué? ¿Que pasamos una noche juntas? Ellas habían estado bailando alrededor ello todo el verano. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Atracción sexual. Eso es todo. Y ahora ella sólo podía pasar a la siguiente, como siempre.

Pero no. No esta vez. Rachel odiaba admitirlo, pero no era sólo como siempre. Dios, cuando Quinn la tocó, cuando Quinn hizo el amor con ella, cuando... cuando su boca la había reclamado, Dios, Rachel pensó que iba a desmayarse.

—Estoy enamorada de ella.

_Y, Jesucristo, su novia está por llegar._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

**¿Que dicen... mini maratón de sábado?**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS**

—¡Qué sorpresa!—, Dijo Quinn con alegría forzada. Ella entró en el abrazo de Robin, pero era torpe y sentía que se ponía rígida. —Deberías haber llamado primero.

—Oh, fue de improviso, de todos modos—, dijo Robin. —Pensé que tal vez si volvieses a estas alturas, y podríamos tener una fiesta en Dallas, pero no habías mencionado ni una sola palabra.— Ella abrió los brazos. —Por lo tanto, pensé darte una sorpresa aquí.

Quinn y Brenda se miraron.

— Bueno, querida, vamos a tener la fiesta aquí, entonces—, dijo Brenda. —Y honestamente, si no hubieras aparecido, me había olvidado completamente del cumpleaños de Quinn. No me lo recordó.

—De hecho, no había pensado en ello—, admitió Quinn. Ella observó con consternación como Robin llevaba su bolsa al dormitorio de Quinn. Ella miró de nuevo a Brenda.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte, querida,— susurró Brenda.

Quinn suspiró. Aquí estaban, no se habían visto en meses, y solo se habían dado un breve abrazo y apenas un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué te dice eso de su relación? ¿Era eso por lo que su escritura estaba tan tiesa, tan reservada? ¿Era simplemente un espejo de su propia vida? No hay pasión. No hay deseo. Pero eso no había sucedido la noche anterior. No, anoche, con Rachel, se había convertido en el tipo de mujer que siempre pensó que era. Apasionada. Deseable. No, con Rachel, había llegado a ser casi insaciable. El toque de Rachel sobre su piel era como el fuego. Y cuando sus manos se habían movido a través del cuerpo de Rachel, sintió un poder que nunca había conocido antes. Ninguna mujer había temblado con su tacto. Ninguna mujer alguna vez le había rogado por sus besos.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes, deseando que fuera Rachel en lugar de Robin.

—Por lo tanto, no has dicho, ¿cómo es el libro que viene?

Quinn se dio la vuelta, forzando una sonrisa a su cara. —En realidad, estoy a punto de terminarlo. Yo no he podido decidirme por el final. Estoy jugando con cuatro posibilidades.

—Siempre has dicho que los finales eran la parte más fácil.

—Sí. Normalmente me sé el final antes de que lleve ni la mitad. —Quinn miró a Brenda. —Éste es diferente.

—¿Por qué no dejas que lo lea, cariño?

—Oh, Brenda, sería la primera vez. Quinn nunca deja a nadie leerlos antes de que sean publicados,— Robin les recordó.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Bueno, este ha sido difícil para mí. Y en realidad, Brenda lo ha leído.

—Pero fue una tortura—, dijo Brenda con una sonrisa a Robin. —Tuve que fingir ser un ama de casa del medio oeste.

—Bueno, si Brenda ya lo leyó, creo que es justo que yo lo haga también.— Ella cogió del brazo a Quinn. —Además, ¿en qué otra cosa voy a ocupar mi tiempo aquí?

Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? Pensó pero Quinn tragó su réplica. Ella debía estar halagada de que Robin había hecho el esfuerzo de sorprenderla en su cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué no las dos van a la terraza?— Sugirió Brenda.—Voy a traer una jarra de té de hierbas.

—Maravilloso—, dijo Quinn. —Vamos a disfrutar del sol. Está calentando bien.

—¿Estaba frío aquí esta mañana?—, preguntó Robin. —Fue muy agradable en Santa

Fe.

Quinn sacó dos sillas fuera en el sol, ofreciendo una a Robin. —Ha estado en los cinco grados en las mañanas la última semana más o menos, pero sube a veintitantos durante el día. No hay una gran cantidad de cambio de color aquí, pero más arriba, los robles se han vuelto rojos. Arriba, en las zonas de esquí es donde está la mayor parte del color, es decir— Quinn explicó. —Los árboles de Aspen.

Robin se echó a reír. —Has cambiado, sin duda, Quinn. Apenas te reconozco.

Quinn se erizó. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hablar sobre el tiempo y los árboles.— Robin señaló. —Y mira. Estas toda bronceada y relajada. En Dallas, siempre parecías tan estresada. Siempre ibas a toda prisa. Yo nunca habría pensado que podías soportar estar fuera de la ciudad tanto como lo has estado.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Estaba estresada. Y todo el mundo está siempre a toda prisa. Tal vez las cosas son más lentas aquí porque no hay un lugar a donde ir—, dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, estamos en octubre y no has mencionado que regresaras. A veces pienso que es posible que no vuelvas nunca más.

Quinn miró hacia los acantilados y el azul, el cielo azul detrás de ellos. —Nunca he pensado en no volver, Robin. Pero honestamente, yo realmente no he pensado mucho en volver, tampoco.

—Aquí tienen, chicas—, dijo Brenda, repartiendo a cada uno un vaso de té. —He puesto los burritos en el horno a temperatura moderada. Haremos un almuerzo temprano ya que todas nos perdimos el desayuno.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ustedes se saltaron el desayuno también?

Quinn y Brenda se miraron. —Quinn dormía. Creo que es por las mañanas frías de ahora que ella se mantiene en la cama más tiempo.

Quinn ocultó su sonrisa, pero Brenda dio un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Todas estaban en silencio por un momento, luego se dio cuenta Quinn que Robin estaba con impaciencia golpeando el brazo de su silla. Apenas había sido una hora.

¿Estaba ya aburrida hasta las lágrimas?

—Entonces, ¿qué haces con tu tiempo?—, Preguntó Robin. —Es decir, ¿qué haces todo el día?

—Leer. Salir a caminar—, dijo Brenda. —Pinto. Quinn escribe. Nosotros hablamos. Nos sentamos aquí a tomar el sol.— Miró a Quinn. —Suena muy aburrido, ¿verdad querida? — dijo con una carcajada.

—Sí. Pero estoy segura de que ha hecho maravillas por mi presión arterial.

—¿Por qué no traes tu portátil, cariño, y dejas que Robin lea? Luego, tú y yo podemos empezar a planear esta gran fiesta de cumpleaños que vamos a tener mañana.

—Oh, Brenda, no tiene que haber una fiesta. Es sólo otro cumpleaños.

—Tonterías. Es tu día. Y en vez de molestar a Sophia, he pensado que vamos a hacer algo que no hemos hecho durante todo el verano. Hamburguesas a la parrilla fuera. ¿Qué te parece?

Quinn sonrió. —En realidad, suena divertido. Gracias.— Se volvió hacia Robin.— ¿Qué piensa usted?

—¿Hamburguesas en la terraza? Bueno, yo había pensado que podría conducir hacia Santa Fe, tal vez tener una buena cena en algún lugar, disfrutar de una película. Ya sabes, cosas normales.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Sabes, yo no sé lo que es, pero no tengo ningún deseo de ir a Santa Fe. Brenda y yo fuimos un fin de semana y nos lo pasamos muy bien, fuimos a un par de galerías, cenamos.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Pero yo no estoy en el estado de ánimo para salir.

—No puedo creer que te has convertido en una persona hogareña,— Robin dijo. —Solías ir encantada a cenar.

—Sí, lo hacía.— Ella miró hacia la inmensidad de la tierra que les rodeaba, sin comprender la atracción que sentía, la conexión. Y ciertamente no entender la paz que se asentó sobre ella con sólo salir a caminar y respirar el aire fresco, un festín con la vista de los acantilados. Sabía de no había palabras para explicar a Robin, pero ella no quería dejarlo.

—Bueno, como he dicho antes, casi no te reconozco.

Brenda se rio. —Creo que tienes razón, Robin. Yo no me había dado cuenta, supongo, ya que he estado a su alrededor, pero Quinn se ha suavizado un poco, ¿no es así?

—¿Suavizado? ¿Es como se dice eso?

—¿Y tú cómo lo dirías?—, preguntó Quinn.

Robin sonrió. —No quise decir nada con eso, Quinn. Estoy diciendo que has cambiado. No es necesariamente una cosa mala.

—Bueno, Robin, a lo mejor si te sientas aquí, disfrutas de nuestro paisaje, lees un buen libro, vas a entender lo que queremos decir — Brenda sugirió. —Voy a ir a ver el almuerzo.

Quinn miró a Robin. —¿Y bien?

—Claro, Quinn. Me sentaré aquí y leeré, y trataré de contener la emoción.

—Mira, si no te gusta tanto estar aquí, ¿por qué has venido?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños. Pensé que era lo que se supone que debía hacer.

—Bueno, tal vez si hubieras llamado primero, podríamos haber discutido y habrías aprendido que no era algo que tenías que hacer. Honestamente, yo no había pensado en mi cumpleaños. Y tan difícil como pueda parecer, uno pierde la noción del tiempo aquí.

—Oh, estoy segura que unos pocos días de esto no me va a matar. Mi vuelo de regreso es al mediodía del domingo.— Ella extendió las manos. —Ahora, ¿dónde está el libro que quieres que lea?

* * *

—Sabes, querida, sería mucho más sencillo si sólo le dices.

—Su vuelo no es hasta el mediodía del domingo. ¿Estás segura que quieres estar cerca de ella durante dos días después de eso?

—No es que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, querida, pero vas a tener que compartir la cama con ella.

—Lo sé.

—Seguro que no vas a dormir con ella.

Quinn suspiró. —No nos hemos visto en cuatro meses. ¿No crees que ella va a esperar sexo.

—¿Y tú lo harías? ¿Incluso después de Rachel?

—¿Después de lo que Rachel? ¿Quién puede decir que no está redondeando su próxima cita en estos momentos?

—Estás tan ciega. Ciega y obstinada. Nunca pensé que te diría esas cosas, querida.

—De eso se trata. No estoy ciega. Sé exactamente cómo es Rachel y ella no le daría un segundo pensamiento a dormir con alguien más.

—¿Así que eso significa que vas a dormir con Robin?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No. No puedo. Yo no soy...

—Debido a que tiene sentimientos por Rachel y porque estás enamorada de Rachel. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

Quinn se quedó sin aliento. —¿Enamorada de Rachel? Tendría que estar loca.

—Llámalo como quieras, cariño.— Ella señaló el platón con su almuerzo. —¿Seis son suficientes?

—Seis es un montón. Dudo Robin vaya a comer dos.— Miró a la terraza donde Robin estaba leyendo. —Y yo no voy a dormir con ella por mi culpa, no por Rachel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú sabes mis reglas. Sólo sería sexo y yo no hago sólo sexo. Lo que Robin y yo teníamos se ha ido. Miro en sus ojos y no hay nada allí. Es casi como si fuéramos extrañas. No puedo volver a intimar con ella. Casi me disgusta pensar en ello y lo triste que es

—Una vez más mi punto. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Y acabas de una vez con eso.— Luego se inclinó más cerca. —Así que, si no fue sólo sexo con Rachel, ¿Qué fue?

—¡Te lo juro! ¿No puedo decir nada sin que tu siempre lo giras en torno a Rachel?

—Está bien, cariño. Pero me encanta burlarme de ti.— Brenda tomó el plato con burritos. —Trae el té y servilletas.— Entonces ella se detuvo. —¿Cómo vas a zafarte del sexo?

—Ella no puede controlar el alcohol. Ella se va a dormir enseguida.— Quinn levantó las cejas maliciosamente.

—Sangría—, dijeron al unísono.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Quinn? ¿Una mujer? ¿Jennifer es lesbiana?— Robin chilló.

Quinn paseó en la terraza. —¿Crees que es demasiado?

—¡No! Me encanta. Es tan inesperado.

—¿Eso crees? Los últimos libros, ¿no dan la impresión de que Jennifer podría ser gay? ¿Que ella y Paul no estaban realmente enamorados?

Robin se sonrojó. —Bueno, yo en realidad no leí los dos últimos, Quinn.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Quiero decir, yo los empecé…

—Pero no pudiste terminarlos,— Quinn terminó por ella. —Está bien. No eres la única.— Quinn miró a Robin y a su vaso vacío. —¿Más vino?

—Por supuesto. Este material es genial. ¿Quién lo hace?

Quinn se aclaró la garganta, vacilando ligeramente. —Rachel. Sheriff Berry. Probablemente la recuerdas.

—¿Quién podría olvidarla? Ella es un golpe de gracia.

—Sí. Un golpe de gracia—, Quinn murmuró mientras iba en busca de más vino. Brenda ya tenía otro vaso listo para llevar.

—Este es el número tres,— susurró Brenda. —¿Podrá mantenerse en pie para los filetes?

—Estoy pensando que deberíamos empezar ahora. Vino y una pesada cena la pondrá fuera.

Brenda meneó la cabeza. —Sería mucho más fácil simplemente decirle.

—Sí. Y si ella está muy, muy enojada, se regresa a Dallas, a mi departamento— dijo Quinn. —Dónde están mis cosas. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer?

—No parece ser el tipo enojado. O el tipo excitable. No hay pasión, cariño.

—Tal vez soy yo. Tal vez yo no soy capaz de provocarlo en ella. Al igual que ella no lo provoca en mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has pasado dos años juntas?

Quinn tomó el vino. —Nadie lo había provocado en mí antes—. Ella miró a los ojos de

Brenda. —Hasta ahora.

Brenda sonrió suavemente. —Lo sé, cariño.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa con eso?—

Rachel siguió la que señaló, una pelirroja linda, tal vez veintitrés años más o menos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Te lo dije, Skip, no estoy de humor.

— ¿Así que sólo vamos a sentarnos aquí y beber? No lo hemos hecho en este año.

—Entonces vamos a pretender que estamos vigilando el lugar.— Ella le dio un codazo, y luego hizo un gesto a la mesa de billar.

—Oh, hombre. Ese es el hijo de puta que entró aquí. Le dije a Opal que debería haber presentado cargos.

Rachel se rio. —Y tiene las bolas para venir aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a darle el para-qué?, grandote.

—Casi se orinó en los pantalones cuando lo alcancé. No puedo creer que este aquí.— Skip se puso de pie. —Voy a ir a saludar.

Rachel volvió a mirar su reloj. Después de las diez. ¿Estaban en la cama ya? ¿Estaban tocándose, besándose? Cerró la los ojos, tratando de no pensar en otra mujer tocando a Quinn, haciendo el amor a Quinn. Ella misma dijo que no debía preocuparse, que en realidad no era asunto suyo lo que hiciera Quinn. Simplemente porque habían dormido juntas no significaba que tenían algún tipo de reglas ahora. No significaba nada. La novia de Quinn estaba aquí. Por supuesto que iban a tener relaciones sexuales. Y si Rachel tenía un poco de sentido, ella tomaría el consejo de Skip e iría a hablar con la pelirroja.

Miró hacia abajo a la barra de nuevo. No, ella no tenía ningún interés en la pelirroja. Ella ahuecó su mejilla en una mano, esperando y rezando para que ella pudiera salir de esta atracción tonta que sentía por Quinn.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Diablos, estás enamorada de ella. Ya ha pasado de una atracción tonta.

—¿Estás bien, Rachel?—

Rachel miró, sonriendo a Skip. —Por supuesto. Estoy bien. ¿Tuviste que poner el temor de Dios en él?

—Bastardo engreído,— murmuró Skip. —Le dije que Opal debería haber presentado cargos.

—¿Supongo que él no tenía miedo de ti?

—Oh, él y sus amigos tenían una buena risa.

—Sólo están jodiendo.

—Sí, bueno, yo voy a ser la seguridad privada de Opal por un tiempo. Le dije que quiero litera por aquí.

—Skip, el niño no va a venir a este lugar de nuevo.

Skip levantó dos dedos para Opal, señalando a Rachel. —Pero por si caso, quiero estar listo.

Rachel se rio. —Está bien, Barney Puedes hacer una operación de vigilancia.

Skip chocó su hombro. —Odio cuando me dices eso.

Luego chocó su hombro otra vez. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la pelirroja?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No estoy interesada.

—Mira, ¿estás enferma o algo? Es viernes por la noche.

—Gracias, Opal—, Rachel dijo que cuando él puso dos botellas en el bar. —Y no estoy enferma—, le dijo a Skip.

—¿Estás suspirando por alguien?

—¿Suspirando? No, no estoy suspirando. Caray.

—¿Así que hay alguien en la casa de campo para más tarde entonces?

—¡No! Jesús, Skip, ¿no puedo estar sola? ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?

—Hombre, irritada también.

Rachel suspiró. —Lo siento.— Ella golpeó el bar con la punta de los dedos mientras miraba a su cerveza. —Bueno, tal vez hay alguien—, dijo en voz baja.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién?

—¿Crees que voy a decirte? Chismeas como una mujer. Mañana estaría por toda la ciudad.

—Bueno ¡por supuesto! Esta es una gran noticia. Rachel Berry enamorada — se rio.

Ella lo agarró del brazo. —Yo no he dicho enamorada—, dijo entre dientes. —No difundas rumores.

—Está bien, lo siento.— Se inclinó más cerca. —Entonces, ¿quién es la chica afortunada?

—Tal vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Oh, Rachel, ¿sabes lo que es triste? Yo soy el único hijo del hombre más rico del condado, y tú tienes más citas de las que yo hago. Así que, ¿quién es ella?

Rachel se aclaró la garganta. —Quinn Fabray. Ella es la mujer que está quedándose con…

—La escritora. La que llevaste de senderismo —, dijo Skip.

—Sí. Esa.

—No la he conocido.

—No.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Demasiado para entrar.— Ella señalo con la cerveza a él. —Pero iré pronto. Esperemos que las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad —.

—¿Ella estuvo aquí para el verano?

—Sí. Creo que se está yendo este mes.

—¿Sabe cómo te sientes?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que estoy loca?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****VEINTITRÉS**

—¡Oh, cariño, la escena de sexo fue absolutamente deliciosa!

Quinn se quedó mirando fijamente a Robin. —¿Eso crees?

—En serio. Era tan... tan apasionada. Yo no sabía que podías mostrar algo así—, dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

Quinn se sonrojó. —Bueno, ciertamente es algo nuevo para mí.

—Me encanta.— Entonces Robin le guiñó un ojo. —Y si me puedo quedar esta noche despierta, tal vez podamos tratar de duplicarla.

Quinn soltó una risa nerviosa. —Bueno, va a ser una larga noche. Brenda tiene esa pequeña fiesta con la cena que estaba prevista, ya sabes.

—Sí. Y a lo mejor hamburguesas en la terraza será más divertido que el asunto de brazos caídos que tuvimos la última vez.

—Puede ser. Aunque es probable que sea el mismo grupo.

—Eso está bien. Son un poco extrañas, pero disfruté charlando con la sheriff. Que tiene algún tipo de carisma, ¿no?

—Ella está recargada con eso — Quinn murmuró en voz baja mientras trataba de suprimir la punzada de culpa que le mostró una fea cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ella?

—Oh, me gusta muy bien. Siempre es interesante ver lo que ella va a llevar a estos pequeños encuentros. Sus límites de edad son en algún lugar entre dieciocho y veintidós años, yo creo.

La culpa mezclada con celos era una terrible combinación, Quinn decidió.

—Bueno, tan guapa como es, me sorprende que alguien no la tenga cogida.

Quinn trató de sonreír, pero no estaba seguro de que llegó a sus ojos.

—No creo que Rachel quiera ser cogida.— Se puso de pie de repente, señalando a la computadora portátil. —Voy a dejar que termines de leer. Estoy segura de que Brenda necesita ayuda en la cocina.— Ella no esperó una respuesta, mientras caminaba rápidamente adentro.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy segura de que puedo hacer esto.

—Te dije que simplemente le digas.

—No estoy hablando de Robin.

—¿Rachel?

—Te lo juro, Brenda, si aparece aquí esta noche con una cita...

—¿Qué vas a hacer, cariño? Tú tienes una cita. ¿Por qué no le das a Rachel la misma consideración?

—Porque yo no puedo dejar de tener una cita—, le espetó. —Si Rachel trae a alguien, es un acto consciente de su parte.

—Estás siendo ridícula y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte del lado de Rachel?— Preguntó Quinn.

—Porque soy una romántica, querida. Y cuando entré en tu habitación y las encontré a los dos juntas en la cama, mi corazón casi se derritió allí mismo, en el suelo.— Brenda hizo un gesto con la mano de forma espectacular. —Vi el amor, cariño,— dijo en voz baja. —Siento que no lo veas.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Yo... me preocupo por ella. Pero ciertamente no estoy enamorada de ella. No estoy tan loca.

* * *

Rachel estaba nerviosa al lado de su Jeep, preguntándose por qué se ponía a sí misma en esto. Tendría que haber dicho a Brenda que no podía venir. Brenda habría entendido. Diablos, Quinn habría entendido. Pero al final, no podía estar lejos. Tenía que ver a Quinn. Tenía que ver a Quinn con Robin. Parecían días... Semanas, que habían estado juntas. Es difícil creer que fuera ayer por la mañana que había salió de la cama de Quinn. Y Robin entró.

Ella estuvo a punto de consumirse de celos. En su mente, vio a Robin tocar a

Quinn, vio a Robin besando a Quinn, haciéndole el amor a Quinn. Y se había hecho casi daño a sí misma con el pensamiento enfermo al respecto. Ella nunca pensó que iba a ser una de aquellas mujeres que se consumían con los celos, pero lo era.

Otra mirada a la casa, a respirar hondo y finalmente dio los primeros pasos hacia el patio. Oyó voces en la terraza y ella se detuvo, escuchando. Sintió un poco confortada por el tranquilo sonido de la voz de Sunshine. Tal vez ella podría encontrar algo de tiempo a solas para hablar con Sunny. Sólo para ver lo que las Parcas habían planeado para ella esta noche. Tal vez darle un mano a mano. Divertido, Rachel.

Ella sonrió, contenta de que todavía podía encontrar el humor en todo.

—No se pueden asar la hamburguesas vegetarianas, Brenda.— Quinn tomó la caja de la mano y leyó las instrucciones. —Freír suavemente en el aceite de oliva—, leyó.

—¿Tenemos aceite de oliva?

—Te lo juro, los vegetarianos tienen un montón de problemas.

—Estoy seguro de que las vacas no se crean ningún problema en absoluto, querida.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Bueno, vamos a hacer esto último. Sólo pueden llevar unos pocos minutos.

—No me voy a poner a la parrilla por el momento, querida. Esperaré a Rachel. Y será mejor que esté aquí pronto. Yo no creo que tengamos vino suficiente para llegar a través de esta noche.

—¿Le pediste que le trajera un poco?

—No. Pero ella siempre lo hace—, dijo Brenda mientras llevaba la bandeja de entremeses a la terraza.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo que saber acerca de este jefe Pueblo y esta receta,— murmuró.

—¿A quién le hablas? — Se dio la vuelta, Rachel mirándola. Sus ojos encontrándose. —Hey.

—Hey—. Quinn se aferró al mostrador, pensando en el repentino impulso de arrojarse a los brazos de Rachel. —Yo... yo no oí que entraras.

—Utilice la puerta lateral—, dijo Rachel. Dio un paso más cerca. —¿Está todo bien?

Quinn consideró mentir. Pero en cambio, logró una triste sonrisa. — Todo color de rosa.

Rachel miró a través de la barra a los demás en la terraza, incluyendo a Robin.

Deslizó su mirada de nuevo a Quinn. —¿Podemos hablar? — Quinn vaciló. Ella no debe, ella sabía. No debería estar sola con Rachel. Ella parecía perder todo su autocontrol alrededor de Rachel. —Sólo por un segundo, Quinn.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco se acercó a tomar la mano de Rachel. Sus dedos entrelazados inmediatamente y Quinn sintió la aceleración de su pulso en incluso este simple toque. Condujo de regreso al camino por donde Rachel había llegado, a través de la puerta del patio lateral. Una vez fuera, Quinn entró en las sombras, dejando a las voces silenciadas y las luces del patio suave detrás.

Inconscientemente, ella miró hacia el cielo. La luna de tres cuartas partes no del todo un cielo coyote, colgaba perezosamente sobre las paredes de los acantilados.

—Yo ... yo te eché de menos. Ayer por la noche—, dijo Rachel en voz baja.

Quinn se volvió lentamente, encontrando los ojos de Rachel en las sombras. No importaba cuántas veces se dijo que Rachel era peligrosa, que Rachel acababa de salir en busca de su próxima compañera de cama, que Rachel no podía ser de confianza con su corazón, ella simplemente no podía luchar contra su atracción. Los ojos de Rachel atrayéndola más cerca.

—Skip me llevó anoche a lo de Opal—, dijo Rachel, sus dedos sin soltar la mano de Quinn apretando. —Él estaba tratando de emparejarme con... con esta pelirroja—, dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn trató de ignorar el dolor en su corazón. Ella no sabía por eso las palabras le causaron dolor. Era lo que había sospechado que Rachel había hecho la noche anterior. —Y sabes, yo sabía que estabas aquí con Robin. Yo sabía ella estaba en tu cama. — Rachel se aclaró la garganta. —Yo sabía que ella te estaba tocando. Haciendo el amor contigo—, susurró con los ojos cerrados. —Y yo... yo no podía soportar la idea de ustedes juntas.— Rachel tocó su pecho, frotando ligeramente contra el dolor de su corazón.

—¿Así que... así que supongo que la pelirroja hizo todo mejor?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No. No estaba de humor para cualquier persona de compañía. —

Sus ojos se enlazaron y Quinn se sorprendió por el dolor que vio en Rachel. Dio un paso más cerca.

—¿Sabes qué? No estaba de humor para cualquier persona de compañía anoche tampoco.— No es que Robin no hubiera probado. Al parecer, no le habían dado suficiente sangría. Pero Quinn se había quejado de un dolor de cabeza terrible y Robin finalmente se durmió.

—¿Qué significa eso?— Susurró Rachel.

—Significa que no me tocó, no me hizo el amor.

Rachel cerró los ojos, dejando escapar el aliento lentamente. —Oh, Quinn,— susurró.

Quinn se movió sin pensar, sus manos deslizándose por los brazos de Rachel, acercándola más. —Yo también te extrañé—, susurró contra su boca.

Rachel la atrajo más cerca, casi aplastando a Quinn en ella. Esta necesidad que sentía por Quinn era abrumadora. Ella no podía al parecer acercarse lo suficiente. Sus bocas se peleaban por el control, sin ganar. Rachel se quejó en voz alta cuando Quinn atrevidamente tomó sus pechos con ambas manos cubriéndolos.

—Oh, Dios, Rachel,— Quinn murmuró, moviendo los labios en la boca de Rachel, deslizándolos por su garganta, buscando el pulso en su cuello. Rachel cerró los ojos, con el corazón palpitante por la gentil exploración de Quinn, las manos y la boca moviéndose suavemente a través de su cuerpo. Dios, quería llevarla a la tierra y hacer el amor con ella aquí. Quería tocarla tanto, que temblaba. Sabía que debería parar, sabía que los demás le echarían de menos. Pero con la boca de Quinn moviendo a través de su piel, con las manos de Quinn moviendo las caderas, deslizando hacia abajo por sus muslos jugueteando con ella. Dios... no, no podía parar.

—Te deseo mucho.

—Oh, Rachel... no tienes ni idea,— susurró Quinn. Se olvidó sobre los otros. Se olvidó de la fiesta. Sólo había Rachel. Sólo había Rachel y la luna.

Pero Rachel no se olvidó. Cuando Quinn tiró de la camisa de Rachel fuera de sus jeans, cuando sus manos cálidas habrían deslizado hasta los pechos de Rachel, les hizo detenerse.

—Quinn, no podemos—, susurró. —No aquí—. Miró nerviosamente hacia la terraza, viendo a los demás, mezclándose. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado fuera? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Veinte?

Quinn gimió, apoyando su cabeza fuertemente contra el pecho de Rachel. No, no podría. Jesús, todo lo que quería era tocar a Rachel. Pero no, teníamos un maldito grupo que tratar. Y tenía que tratar a Robin.

—Lo siento—, murmuró. Sacó los brazos de Rachel, respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. —Jesús, lo siento mucho.

Rachel no sabía qué decir. Ella tenía miedo de tocar a Quinn, miedo de que ella no pudiera parar. —Hay que regresar—, finalmente dijo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé.— Ella levantó la vista, mirando a los ojos de Rachel. —Lo sé.

Rachel la vio alejarse, su corazón rompiéndose con todos los pasos que Quinn dio.

Ella iba a volver. Volver a la fiesta, de nuevo a Robin... de vuelta a su vida. Ella se dio la vuelta, sus ojos moviéndose hacia el cielo, la búsqueda de la luna. Ella tomó un profundo aliento y cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba deseando rezar para que Quinn no volviera a Robin. Pero estaba fuera de sus manos. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Todo dependía de Quinn.

—¿Ariel?— Rachel se volvió lentamente, no realmente sorprendida de ver a Sunshine de pie detrás de ella en el camino. —Tu viaje ha terminado, Ariel.

—¿Sí? Bueno, es un poco una mierda.

Sunshine se acercó. —¿Cómo se siente estar enamorada?

Rachel metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Bueno, no es todo lo bueno como parece— dijo a la ligera. —De hecho, yo no creo que se supone que duela mucho.

Sunshine sonrió. —Para citar una vieja canción... el amor duele, Ariel.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sunny.— Rachel miró hacia otro lado. —No estoy segura de que Quinn sienta lo mismo, sabes.

—¿Por qué dudas?

—Bueno, ya sabes, Robin está aquí, por ejemplo. Y dos, que ella tiene problemas conmigo—. Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Problemas con mis hábitos pasados con mis citas.

Sunshine se rio. —No la puedes culpar por eso, Ariel.

—No. Lo sé.

—Y en cuanto a Robin, no, no hay energía allí, Ariel. Allí no hay nada entre ellas. No creo que alguna vez hubo nada entre ellas.

—Hay algo entre ellas. Han estado juntas durante un par de años, viven juntas. Así que, sí, hay todavía algo entre ellas.

—Ariel, debes confiar. Debes confiar en el fuego entre las dos. Quinn sabe, como tú sabes.

Rachel miró. —¿Saber qué?

Sunshine sonrió. —El fuego entre ustedes... es real, Ariel. — Rachel negó lentamente con la cabeza. No sabía qué decir. —¿No te digo que las Parcas siempre ganan?


	24. Chapter 24

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

**Solo quedan 2 capis que los subiré hoy mismo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

—Yo creí que nunca se irían,— dijo Robin mientras ayudaba a Quinn y Brenda con los platos.

Quinn y Brenda se miraron. —Son apenas pasadas las diez, querida—, dijo Brenda.

—Y eso son dos horas más que la gente normal puede soportar hablando con Harmony.— Robin metió la mano en el bolsillo. —Mi Dios. Mira esta mierda — Quinn y Brenda sonrieron, y luego se echaron a reír cuando Robin extendió la palma llena de cristales. —¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con esto? Ella me dijo que necesitaba trabajar en mi energía negativa. ¿Puedes creer eso?

Quinn y Brenda intercambiaron miradas de nuevo.

—Harmony y Sunshine están muy a tono con los niveles de energía—, Brenda explicó.

—Bueno, son raras. Y lo siento. Sé que son sus amigas y todo, pero como que me asustan.

—Son absolutamente inocuas—, dijo Brenda.

Quinn puso el último de los platos en el lavavajillas, preguntándose su impulso de defender a Harmony y Sunshine. Sí, ella pensaba que eran un poco extrañas también. Pero a medida que Brenda le dijo hace meses que crecen en ti.

—Yo no sé cómo ustedes soportan aquí. Incluso Rachel actuó raro esta noche. Te lo juro, no dijo cinco palabras toda la noche.

Quinn echó su mirada a Brenda, y luego miró hacia otro lado. No Rachel no dijo mucho. Se sentó en una esquina de la terraza, meditando, mirando como Robin adoraba a Quinn durante toda la noche. De hecho, Quinn no fue capaz de escapar de ella. Quinn y Rachel no tuvieron otro momento solas y sin advertirles sin siquiera un adiós Rachel se había levantado y salido.

—Rachel está teniendo algunos problemas personales—, dijo Brenda. —No tiene nada que ver con el grupo.— Ella sonrió. —Y Quinn y yo soportamos estar aquí muy bien, querida. Tal vez eres tú quien debería reconsiderar la próxima vez que tengas la tentación de visitarnos.

Brenda se fue sin decir una palabra, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio con bastante fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo esta noche? No puedo creer que me habló de esa manera.

—Bueno, Robin, es la verdad. Cada vez que has estado aquí, no has hecho nada más que quejarte.

Robin se paró frente a ella, sus ojos interrogantes. —¿Por qué estás todavía aquí Quinn?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu libro está todo hecho. ¿Has estado aquí desde mayo. Cinco meses, Quinn. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que quiero saber si vas a venir de nuevo a

Dallas o no.

—Bueno, por supuesto que voy a volver. Tengo un apartamento ¿no? tengo mis cosas ahí.

—¿Y yo, Quinn? ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

Quinn tragó saliva, luego se aclaró la garganta. —¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

—Oh, vamos, Quinn. Casi no te conozco.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Sacó un taburete y se sentó. Era tiempo. Pasado el tiempo, en realidad. Apoyó los codos en la barra, apoyando la barbilla en las manos.

—Sé que he cambiado, Robin. Pero me gustaría pensar que es en un buen sentido.— Se aclaró la garganta otra vez con nerviosismo. —Tú no estás de acuerdo, sin embargo.— Ella tomó una respiración profunda. —Tengo... He conocido a alguien, Robin. Y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que lo que tú y yo tenemos no es... bueno, eso no es amor.

Se miraron la una a la otra, Quinn esperando la explosión de enojo que esperaba.

Nunca llegó.

—¿Conociste a alguien? Bueno, eso es bueno, Quinn. Es decir, no es como si estuviéramos en exclusiva ni nada. No era como si hubiésemos declarado nuestro amor eterno.

—¿Qué?— Susurró Quinn.

Robin dio un paso atrás. —Nunca hablamos de eso, Quinn. Todavía salgo ocasionalmente. Pensé que tú también.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, no sé, cada vez que tú y yo no estábamos haciendo algo.

Quinn cerró los ojos. —Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Hemos estado citando? ¿No hemos estado en una relación monógama?

—Bueno, no. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?

—Oh, no lo sé—, dijo Quinn con sarcasmo. —¡Tal vez porque tú has estado viviendo en mi habitación!

—Tú me ofreciste un lugar para quedarme,— Robin le recordó.

—Sí. Y cuando te mudaste a mi habitación, supuse que eso significaba que no estábamos citando. Jesús, yo no puedo creer esto.

—Lo siento. No era como que saliera todo el tiempo, ni nada.

Quinn la miró. —¿Y mientras he estado fuera?

—Bueno, he estado saliendo, sí. De hecho, conocí a alguien también.

Quinn se frotó los ojos. Ella tenía un repentino impulso de reír histéricamente. La culpa que había llevado con ella la mayor parte del verano se desvaneció con las palabras de Robin. Incluso la ira que inicialmente había sentido desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Ella y la relación con Robin era una farsa, un engaño.

—¿Tú has conocido a alguien también? ¿La persona del masaje en Hot Springs? —supuso Quinn.

Robin se sonrojó. —Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Así que, hace apenas unas semanas, que estabas compartiendo un romántico fin de semana con ella. Sin embargo, ¿ayer por la noche, querías tener sexo conmigo?

—Bueno, no estamos realmente en exclusiva, tampoco. Quiero decir, ella ha estado alojándose en el apartamento conmigo, pero…

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?— Quinn se levantó, alzando la voz. —¿Que otra mujer se aloja en mi apartamento mientras yo me he ido?

—Yo no creí que sería un problema, Quinn.

Quinn la miró. No sabía qué decir. Decir que estaba anonadada por las palabras de Robin sería una gran subestimación.

Meses atrás, cuando ella había dicho primero sobre Robin a Rachel, Rachel había cuestionado la exclusividad de su relación. Quinn recordó haber estado sorprendida de que alguien asumiría que ella y Robin no eran monógamos. Al parecer, el pensamiento nunca había cruzado por la mente de Robin. Monógamo.

Lo más probable es que la palabra nunca había pasado por la mente de Rachel tampoco.

—¿Sabes qué? Es un problema, Robin. Nunca debería tener vamos a desarrollar nuestra relación como lo hizo. Yo sabía que no estaba realmente enamorada de ti.

No debería haber pedido que te movieras conmigo, no debería haber aceptado que lo que teníamos era bueno y suficiente. Obviamente, no lo hiciste. Pero a pesar de todo eso, sigue estando mal lo que he hecho. En mi mente, éramos una pareja. Y este verano, conocí a alguien, alguien que me hizo sentir todas las cosas que tú no me hiciste sentir. Y nunca debí dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran con ella, porque tú y yo éramos todavía oficialmente pareja. Y me ha consumido la culpa, Robin. Y sí, iba a terminar las cosas contigo.— Caminó hacia la terraza, mirando a través de las puertas de cristal. —No sé lo que va a suceder o lo que quiero hacer ahora.— Ella volvió alrededor. —Pero cuando digamos adiós mañana, no quiero volver a verte.

* * *

Quinn tiró de la manta a su alrededor, tratando de ahuyentar el frío. La luna había viajado a través del cielo, sin embargo, seguía estando alta lo suficiente para iluminar los acantilados. A lo lejos, oyó el llamado solitario de un coyote.

Ella había estado aquí durante horas, al parecer. Robin estaba en la cama. Quinn había reclamado el sofá, a pesar de que no podía dormir. No dudaba que Brenda les había oído, pero no había salido de su habitación. Tal vez ella sintió que Quinn necesitaba estar sola.

—¡Qué tonta eres! — murmuró para sí. Dos y medio año que había estado saliendo con Robin. Contando todos los meses que había estado aquí, que habían compartido un apartamento cerca de un año. Y todo era nada. ¡Qué estúpida podría ser!

Y Rachel. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer con Rachel? Ella ya no podría usar la excusa de que estaba involucrada con alguien. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Como si esa excusa hubiera trabajado últimamente de todos modos. Oficialmente, ella estaba sola ahora. Si ella se quedaba aquí por un tiempo más largo, ¿qué iban a hacer ella y Rachel?

¿Citarse? no quiero salir con ella.

No. Esta noche se dio cuenta que había pasado esa etapa. El breve tiempo que estuvieron juntas esta noche, los pocos besos que habían compartido los momentos robados al no poder detenerse al tocarse, Quinn aceptó lo que siente, lo que significa.

Ella estaba enamorada de Rachel. Era tan claro como el día para ella. Y lo más probable es que sea un error enorme. Después de todo, Rachel es Rachel.

Esta noche, después de que Rachel se fue tan abruptamente, ¿adónde se fue? Quinn dudaba que ella se fuera a casa. Al menos, no sola. No, ella había visto a Robin, Robin había estado tocándola, abrazándola. Robin la había besado de forma inesperada. Cuando Quinn miró hacia arriba, Rachel estaba allí, mirando, mirándolas. Ella vio el dolor en sus ojos. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Y poco después, Rachel simplemente se levantó y se fue.

No, ella dudaba que Rachel estuviera sola esta noche. El dolor en su corazón empeoró y frotó suavemente su pecho.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil, sin notar el frío, con los ojos mirando hacia los acantilados besados por la luz de la luna. La llamada de vez en cuando de los coyotes sólo hizo peor su humor sombrío. Habían sido horas, pero todavía no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de ellas besándose. Ella sabía que era Robin quien había besado a Quinn. Ella lo sabía. Pero aun así, la imagen estaba allí. Y era tan obvio que eran una pareja, la forma en que se tocaron, la forma en que se miraron. En realidad no era Quinn, se recordó. Pero apenas importaba. Allí estaba ella, sola, de pie en su lugar, de pie en el lugar que nunca había llevado a otro ser humano, salvo Quinn. Y Quinn estaba en la cama con otra mujer. No quería pensar más allá de eso. Quinn había dicho que no habían dormido juntas. Pero sus acciones en la terraza indicaba lo contrario.

—Sunshine estaba equivocada—, murmuró.

_Confía en el fuego._

—Creo que a las Parcas realmente no les gusto, después de todo.

* * *

Brenda las vio en el coche, curiosa en cuanto al estrecho abrazo que Quinn le había dado. Podía ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Quinn y tanto como Brenda la amaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella ahora. La dejó ir, sabiendo que tenía que resolver esto por su cuenta.

Ella volvió a entrar, con la intención de tomar el último café en la terraza ya que el aire se había calentado. El teléfono la interrumpió y regreso la cafetera, pensando que Quinn había olvidado algo.

—Soy yo. Por favor, tengo que hablar con ella, Brenda.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento. Acabas de perderla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ellas van camino hacia el aeropuerto, Rachel. Estoy segura.— Brenda se quedó mirando el teléfono antes de ponerlo en el suelo, preguntándose por qué Rachel le había colgado. —Mujeres, lo juro—, -murmuró, tomando de nuevo la cafetera.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

Rachel redujo la marcha mientras tomaba una curva demasiado rápido, deslizando peligrosamente el Jeep en las rocas y luego acelerar de nuevo.

Una vez que salió a la carretera del condado y al pavimento, Rachel cambió a quinta, acelerando a toda velocidad mientras intentaba atrapar a Quinn.

Ella no se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que no podía dejar que Quinn se fuera. Por último, más adelante, vio el coche de alquiler. Sin pensarlo, ella encendió las luces de la patrulla y la sirena, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que no era el protocolo.

—¿Qué demonios?— Quinn desaceleró, con los ojos fijos en el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Quién es?—, Preguntó Robin.

—Parece ser la Sheriff Berry.

—¿Estabas acelerando?

Quinn giró los ojos. —No, Robin, yo no iba a alta velocidad—. Ella se hizo a un lado y se detuvo. Ella estaba fuera del coche antes que Rachel incluso abriera la puerta de su Jeep. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— Preguntó Quinn.

Rachel miró. —Yo ... yo, eh ... estabas acelerando.

Quinn se puso las manos en las caderas. —Al diablo.

— Lo estabas. En serio.

—Está bien. ¿Me va a dar una multa o qué?

Rachel se movió nerviosamente. —Quinn, por favor... no te vayas.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor no te vayas.

—Rachel…

—Hey! Tenemos que coger un vuelo—, gritó Robin.

Quinn echó un vistazo a su reloj. —Lo siento, Rachel.

—Por favor, no hagas esto, Quinn. No te vayas.

Quinn frunció el ceño. A ella le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para hablar, pero ahora no era el lugar. No con Robin allí. —Me tengo que ir, Rachel.

Rachel estaba en el medio de la carretera, mirando con incredulidad como Quinn la echó fuera de su vida. Estaba segura de que su corazón se detuvo viendo que el coche desaparecía de su vista.

_Te quiero, Quinn_.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?—

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —No estoy muy segura.

Robin se volvió en su asiento, mirando a Quinn. —Ayer por la noche dijiste que habías conocido a alguien, pero no dijiste quién. ¿Es Rachel?

Quinn hizo una pausa, y luego asintió. —Sí. Es Rachel.

—No es de extrañar que ella estuviera actuando tan extraño anoche. Ella estaba celosa. Lo siento, Quinn. No tenía ni idea.

—Lo sé. Es mi culpa. Debería habértelo dicho.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con ustedes dos?

—No lo sé—. Luego sonrió. —Siento un poco de vergüenza hablar contigo acerca de

esto.

—Sí. Supongo.

—Y lo pensé un poco anoche. Realmente no hay razón para que tengas que mudarte ahora. Quiero decir, yo no sé cuándo voy a volver.

—¿En serio? Eso sería genial. Porque me gusta mucho allí y está cerca del trabajo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Pero yo no voy a seguir pagando todo el alquiler. Voy a pagar la mitad, ya que tengo todos mis muebles allí, pero eso es todo.

—Muy bien.

Dios, estaban siendo tan civilizadas una con la otra, que era casi nauseabundo.

Sin duda, Robin estaba tan aliviada como Quinn al terminar formalmente su relación. Dejó que sus pensamientos derivaran de nuevo a Rachel, desconcertada por su extraño comportamiento.

¿Luces y sirena? ¿Qué estaba pasando con eso?

* * *

Rachel manejo como en un sueño, ir al único lugar donde sabía que encontraría consuelo. La encontró en la terraza, en el sol. Se miraron la una a la otra, entonces

Brenda señaló una silla.

—Siéntate, cariño. — Rachel a punto de caer en la silla, con la cabeza colgando. —¿Qué pasa, Rachel?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Simplemente no puedo creer que ella se fue. No puedo creer que ella se fue sin siquiera hablar conmigo.

—¿Quinn?

—Por supuesto, Quinn.— Rachel puso de pie, paseando por la cubierta. —Hay algo entre nosotras, Brenda, yo sé que lo hay. Ella también lo sabe.— Rachel aferró su pecho. —Ella lo sabe, Brenda. Pero ella cree que no se puede confiar en mí.— Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Yo no la puedo culpar a ella. Demonios, yo he estado con más mujeres de las que puedo contar. Pero ahora es diferente. Es diferente con ella. Quiero decir, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en estar con alguien que no sea ella. —Rachel dejó de caminar, de pie delante de Brenda. —¿Cómo pudo sólo dejarme? ¿Sin decir una palabra? Quiero decir, ni una maldita palabra. ¿No significo nada para ella?

—Rachel, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Rachel abrió los brazos. —¡Estoy hablando de Quinn! ¡Estoy hablando sobre mí!— estuvo a punto de gritar. —¿Cómo se fue de nuevo a Dallas sin una palabra?

—Cariño, ella no regresó a Dallas. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?

Rachel se agachó, agarrando la silla de Brenda. —¿Ella no se fue a Dallas?

—No, querida.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde diablos se fue?


	26. Chapter 26

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. ADAPTACION._**

**¡Mil gracias por bancar esta adaptacion! Espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo en "amor a segunda vista" "Blacklist" y un nuevo fic que pronto ****subiré****. **

**¡Millones de gracias! Fue lindo hacernos ****compañía****con este fic.******

_¿Nos seguimos en twitter? /heyjudeeok_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS**

Quinn dejó las cortinas caer en su lugar, pensando que tal vez esto no era una buena idea después de todo. El atardecer se había convertido en su parte favorita del día y ella perdió la vista de los acantilados. El estacionamiento fuera de su ventana, con el parabrisas de los autos que reflejan el sol menguante, podría apenas compararse a los acantilados.

Pero, como le había dicho a Brenda, ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos, es hora de conciliar lo que acababa de ocurrir en su vida.

Un tiempo sola.

Ella ahuecó las almohadas en la cama, y luego se echó hacia atrás, con el control remoto entre las manos con aire ausente. El hotel era bonito, como Brenda había dicho que sería, pero se sentía confinada por las cuatro paredes. No se había dado cuenta de lo cómodo que se había convertido la apertura interior de su hogar. Ella sonrió. Sí, su casa. Inicio como una casa de verano de alquiler, compartida con una vieja amiga un tanto excéntrica, en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se enamoraría del lugar? ¿Y quién iba a pensar que se había enamorado de Rachel? Oh, Rachel. Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No hay duda de que Rachel enloquecería totalmente si le dijera que estaba enamorada de ella. Rachel, con su estilo de amalas y déjalas, probablemente correría por las colinas para escapar de ella. ¿O no?

Quinn todavía estaba perpleja sobre el comportamiento anterior de Rachel. ¿Qué había hecho que llegara a ellas con el pretexto de exceso de velocidad, el uso de luces y la sirena, nada menos?

_No te vayas._

Quinn levantó las cejas juntas, recordando las palabras de Rachel.

_Por favor, no hagas esto, Quinn. No te vayas._

La golpeó repentinamente. Rachel pensó que iba a volver a Dallas con Robin. Rachel pensó que se iba. Y Rachel le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera. Cerró los ojos. Sí, Rachel tenía la mirada de pánico cuando le estaba pidiendo a Quinn quedarse. La gran idiota. ¿Por qué asumió que Quinn se iba? Bueno, ella te vio besándola. ¿Y qué otra razón lo haría el conducir un auto de alquiler para el aeropuerto?

—Oh, Rachel,— susurró.

Dio un respingo, sorprendida por la llamada a la puerta. Sin embargo, ella no había pedido su cena.

—¿Quién es?

—Servicio de habitaciones.

Se puso en pie, con el corazón palpitante, de pie en la puerta. Brenda prometió que no diría a Rachel dónde estaba.

Quinn hizo una pausa, mirando hacia el techo, preguntándose por qué estaba sorprendida. Sorprendida, pero no enojada. Su afirmación a Brenda de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ordenar todo era cierto. Por lo menos en el momento en que se lo había dicho.

—¿Quinn?

Quinn se quedó allí, finalmente, dejando una sonrisa en su cara antes de abrir la puerta a Rachel.

—Hay una sincronización impecable.

—Yo, eh, pensé que tal vez necesitas hablar.

—¿Es eso lo que pensabas?

Rachel se encogió de hombros, sus ojos chocar. —Pensé que me necesitabas.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, tienes razón.— Quinn mojó repentinamente sus labios secos. —Te necesito, Rachel.— Poco a poco, ella se acercó, tomando la mano de Rachel, dejando que sus dedos se muevan juntos. Ella dio un ligero tirón, lo que llevó a la sala a Rachel. —Háblame de esta mañana— Rachel frunció el ceño. —Luces y sirena. ¿Exceso de velocidad?

—Pensé... pensé que te ibas.

—¿Volviendo a Dallas? —Rachel asintió —¿Con Robin?— Rachel asintió de nuevo.

—Y... ¿qué?

Rachel agachó la cabeza nerviosamente, frotándose las manos húmedas en los vaqueros. Ella levantó la vista de nuevo, mirando a los ojos de Quinn. —Yo... Bueno, yo... Cristo, Quinn ... yo ... pensé que me dejabas— dijo terminando rápido. —Y no sabía qué hacer — susurró.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, acercándose. —No dejando, Rachel. Yo sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, para resolver lo que siento.

—¿Acerca de Robin?— Rachel preguntó vacilante.

Quinn sonrió. —No, no se trata de Robin. Terminé las cosas con Robin.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —No había nada con ella, a fin de cuentas.

—Así que, supongo que eso significa que necesitas tiempo para pensar de... de

¿mi?

Quinn miró a los ojos. —Sí. Yo no sé muy bien qué hacer con estos sentimientos que tengo.— Quinn se giró, dándole la espalda a Rachel. —Una vez me dijiste lo aburrido que sería dormir con la misma mujer, noche tras noche tras noche— dijo en voz baja. —Así que me pregunto cómo en el mundo podría permitir que esto suceda— susurró.

Rachel cerró los ojos y escuchó las palabras que Brenda le había dicho horas antes.

_Ella está enamorada de ti, Rachel. Pero querida, dudo que alguna vez lo diga. Tiene miedo de hacerse daño._

—Tú no dejas que suceda, Quinn,— Rachel dijo finalmente. —Estuvo fuera de nuestro control todo el tiempo.

Quinn se dio la vuelta. —¿Qué estuvo?

Rachel se movió, acortando los pocos pasos que las separaban. Ella extendió la mano, sus dedos tocando suavemente el rostro de Quinn. Ella se acercó más, sus labios tocándose suavemente mientras se movían en los de Quinn, saboreándola ligeramente.

—Oh, Rachel,— murmuró Quinn. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de los hombros de Rachel, acercándola más. —No sé lo que se supone que debo hacer.

—No importa, Quinn.— La mano de Rachel había encontrado el pecho de Quinn, tragándose el gemido de Quinn del gemido, su lengua jugueteando a lo largo de los labios de Quinn. —Voy a hacerte el amor esta noche—. Ella movió los labios al oído de Quinn, besándola suavemente. —Voy a hacer el amor contigo por el resto de mi vida. — Quinn trató de apartarse, pero Rachel la abrazó. —No. Es cierto. Lo juro, Quinn — susurró en el oído de Quinn.

Quinn se agarró con fuerza. —¿Juras qué?

—Juro que seré fiel a ti. Juro que puedes confiar en mí con tu corazón.

Quinn cerró los ojos. —Dime por qué.

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti, y quiero estar contigo. Te amo, Quinn.

Quinn se relajó, alejándose de Rachel lo suficiente para ver a sus ojos. Y vio todo lo que necesitaba allí. Sonrió suavemente.

Rachel sonrió.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que me he enamorado de ti también.

Rachel se rio. —No es tan evidente, no.

Los ojos de Quinn se pusieron serios. —Creo que me enamoré de ti la noche que bailamos en los acantilados—, admitió. —Y después de eso, simplemente me mata verte con otras.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —No hubo otras. No ha habido nadie, Quinn. No eran más que... citas falsas—, dijo. —No quería estar sola a tu alrededor, por lo que era más seguro traer una cita.

Quinn miró a los ojos. —¿Juras que no me harás daño?

—Lo juro con mi corazón.

Los dedos de Quinn ya estaban desabrochando la camisa de Rachel mientras se la llevó hacia la cama. Pero se detuvo.

—Tengo que... Quiero decir, no puedes saber esto, pero yo estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil para dar con un final para mi libro.

Las manos de Rachel descansaban ligeramente en la cintura de Quinn, su pulgar acariciando lentamente su piel caliente. Ella inclinó la cabeza. —¿Quieres decir con Jenn?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Jennifer se enamoró de alguien muy parecida a ti.—

Quinn puso los ojos lejos, su mirada cayendo a los labios de Rachel. —Yo no sabía qué hacer con ella... con ellas.

Rachel asintió. —Ya veo.

—Jennifer tiene un poco de miedo, creo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. —Ella no debe tener miedo.— La mano de Rachel viajó lentamente, ahuecando la mejilla de Quinn. Ella sonrió mientras Quinn se apoyó en su toque. —Ya sabes el final, Quinn. Ellas viven felices para siempre.

—¿Es eso realmente posible?—, susurró.

Los ojos de Rachel se pusieron serios. —El corazón me dice que es posible. ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

Quinn cerró los ojos por un momento. —Te amo. Él dice te amo.

Rachel la atrajo hacia sí. —¿También dice que puedes permanecer en Coyote conmigo?

Quinn toco con sus labios los de Rachel, murmurando contra su boca, — Y vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN.**


End file.
